Red, White, and Pink
by Nekonyaneko
Summary: Moments throughout the lives of Red and White, and the resulting Pink. A slice of life series of one-shots focused on the White Rose family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! First off, thank you for reading this story and giving it a chance. Reviews and constructive criticism would be gladly accepted to know what I'm doing right/wrong and hopefully improve.**

 **These will be a series of one shots focused on Ruby and Weiss, and occasionally involving their daughter. For those who have read my other story, Learning from History, these stories are all loosely related and in the same timeline, but its not at all necessary to understand these stories.**

 **The one shots won't have any particular order, and will vary in time frame going as far Amaranth's child/adulthood, all the way back to when Ruby and Weiss first got together. These are meant to just be silly little ideas, as I don't think I'm good with prolonged plots.**

 **In short, I hope you enjoy these silly little stories.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 1: Heroic Sacrifice

Ruby stared intently at the gateway, equal amounts of determination and trepidation battling within her. Silver eyes steeled with resolve looked unwaveringly forwards, as her mind attempted to convince her heart of what she needed to do. ' _You can do this. You've faced scarier things all the time. Just do it.'_

Her mental pep talked helped to calm her ever so slightly, until her focus was lost to a small tug on her cloak. Looking back revealed her five-year-old daughter, Amaranth. Snow colored locks framed her face, red tipped strands flowing past her shoulders as her tiny fist clutched at her cloak. Wide silver eyes stared up at Ruby, shimmering with unshed tears as Amaranth tried to desperately persuade her mother. "Don't go mommy, it's too dangerous."

Pride flared in Ruby as she looked down at her daughter, so genuinely concerned for someone else. Turning and kneeling in front of Amaranth, two pairs of silver eyes locked on each other. Gently caressing Amaranth's hair, Ruby spoke softly, but with determination strong in her voice. "I have to Ammy, for your sake." What appeared to be guilt slowly filling Amaranth's young eyes, Ruby quickly sought to reassure her. "Don't worry! I'm an awesome Huntress, remember? Nothing can stop me!"

A small smile followed a few sniffles, Amaranth taking Ruby's word to heart as she hugged her mother tightly. After holding the hug for as long as she was emotionally able, Ruby slowly stood and turned back to the dark entrance. Sighing internally, Ruby did her best to not let it show that she was far less confident than she made herself out to be.

With one last smile and pat of Amaranth's head, Ruby took a shaky step forward, crossing the threshold into the danger that awaiting within.

Making sure her daughter was safely out of sight, Ruby let her expression fall into one of caution as she took in her surroundings. The area was as immaculate as the last time she had been there, though that was under significantly better circumstances. Forcing herself to stop avoiding the inevitable, Ruby pulled her eyes to the center, finally catching sight of what she had been dreading.

A bone white mane flowed down the creature's back with a crooked slant. A lithe figure showed years of physical fitness, telling Ruby that escape would be no simple task. As the being seemed to take notice of Ruby's presence, it turned to look at her slowly. An cold gaze, as sharp as icicles stared at her, the ghostly appearance of it's face marred by a single reminder of a battle once fought only further adding to Ruby's intimidation. As the creature opened it's maw to let out a sound, Ruby couldn't help but shudder from the deathly intent in it's voice.

"Ruby."

With an audible gulp, Ruby dragged her eyes up to meet her wife's glare. As much as she wanted to look away, Ruby knew it would only get her in more trouble if she did. "Y-Yes, Weiss?" Ruby stuttered out nervously, her obvious fear only making Weiss' eyes narrowing knowingly. Ruby tried sending Weiss one of her trademark smiles to soothe her irritated wife. It didn't help.

"Would you mind explaining why the cookie jar that was full a few hours ago, is suddenly empty?" started Weiss, her glaring eyes forcing Ruby to hold her gaze with each punctuated word. She crossed her arms as she took a step closer, watching Ruby visibly shake only serving to justify that Ruby was guilty. "Why is it empty when I very clearly stated I would be making dinner tonight?"

Ruby knew from years of fighting Grimm on the battlefield, about the mistakes a Huntress could make in the heat of danger. A Huntress had to always be aware, and always be moving. Hesitation in the face of danger would lead to a mistake. Hesitation would lead to death.

Ruby hesitated.

"Uh…I-I was…hungry?"

* * *

Amaranth sat in the living room of the Rose-Schnee manor, absently petting the fur of the perceptive Zwei. Having noticed her distress, he did what any good dog did and got her to play with him, drawing her mind to happier things. The kitchen had been quiet for a long time though, and Amaranth's innocent heart worried for Ruby's safety.

A lick of her hand brought her attention back to Zwei, a happy look on his face trying to reassure her. With a smile, she hugged the small dog in thanks, scratching at his ears as she relaxed a bit. "Mommy will be ok, right? She's an awesome Huntress, after all." Amaranth nodded to herself with a growing smile as she became much more confident in her mother's capabilities.

The sound of Dust explosions outside quickly brought that confidence to an end.

"Ruby Rose, you get back here this instant!" Another explosion of Dust shook the ground.

"They were just a few cookies, Weiss! I promise to finish all of my dinner! Promise!" Rose petals flew past the window as shards of ice and plumes of fire trailed after them.

Amaranth stared out the window in shock, even Zwei having been taken surprise by the quickly escalating conflict. Hugging Zwei tightly to her chest, she mumbled into his fur quietly. "Mama is scary about not wasting food." The tummy full of cookies told Amaranth that tonight's meal would be a difficult struggle for her.

* * *

 **A/N: Ruby would totally take the blame for eating the entire cookie jar for dinner, like the awesome Hero she is! And Weiss is very strict about a ruined appetite.**

 **Thank you again to those who've read to here. I have a few other one-shot ideas floating around, so I will write those up as I get the chance. I hope you enjoyed this at least a little bit. A review would be gladly appreciated to help me know what people like, don't think, or to get advice on what I could improve on.**

 **For those who have been reading Learning from History, I hope to have a new chapter up within the next few days or so. I just wanted to put this out since I was in an inspired mood for this.**

 **Until next them then, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again all! Glad to see people enjoyed the first story! Thank you to all those who read, reviewed, and favorited/followed. It means alot to me that people are enjoying these silly little stories.**

 **Onto the next silly thought! I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you in advance to those who take the time to read it.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 2: Obsession

Ruby stared down at the box sitting at the doorstep of the Schnee manor. Despite its suspicious lack of markings, Ruby knew from past experiences what lay inside it. Having returned a day early from a mission after clearing out a Grimm nest quicker than anticipated, she realized she wasn't meant to find this. ' _She's doing it again, isn't she?'_

With a sigh, Ruby lifted the package into her arms as she opened the door into the front entrance of the mansion. Stowing her gear to the side, Ruby made a mental note to store it properly in their armory later. First, she needed to deal with this.

With a quick knock at Weiss' office door, Ruby stepped inside quietly. Looking up from her desk with a happily surprised expression, Weiss motioned for Ruby to wait as she finished a business call. The red clad Huntress glanced around the office she'd been in numerous times to kill time, seeing it just as orderly and immaculate as always.

"Yes, I will speak with you at greater lengths at the board meeting. Yes, thank you. Farewell." Weiss hung up her scroll and she stood, trading her business look of indifference for one of love and caring. "Welcome back, Ruby. You're home early."

The look of joy morphed into a momentary shock as Weiss saw the box under Ruby's arm, before being hidden behind a mask of indifference. Ruby walked over to the desk with a sigh, placing the box down gently as she turned to her wife. "Weiss. We need to talk about this."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, you dolt." Weiss' eyes glanced around the room, looking desperately for somewhere to avert her gaze to other than her wife or the incriminating box. Ruby simply stepped closer, forcing Weiss' attention to her.

"Weiss, I ignored it the last few times you did this, but you can't keep doing it," Ruby said with a soft sigh, her tone laced with concern as she reached her hand out to rest on Weiss' arm, trying to convey her desire to help. "I think you're developing an obsession with this."

Weiss' struggled to pull her eyes away from the shining silver gaze full of love and concern boring into her. With a small huff and the crossing of her arms, Weiss turned away from Ruby, but didn't shrug off her touch. "Its not hurting anyone…"

"Weiss, last time you did this, you dressed Zwei up like a Beowolf puppy."

"He looked adorable and you know it!"

That's right. Weiss Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, Remnant's largest and most powerful Dust company, secretly dressed their dog up in costumes.

After having discussed it with her father and sister, Ruby had brought Zwei with her when she moved in with Weiss at the Schnee manor. It brought Ruby no small amount of joy to see how excited Weiss had been to have Zwei living with them, constantly doting over the small corgi.

At first, it started off as small things. Weiss would buy Zwei high quality dog collars and leashes. Ruby shrugged it off, as Weiss simply not willing to settle for inferior quality products, even when it came to dog accessories.

Ruby had started having doubts when Weiss would start putting fancy sweaters on the little dog. Ruby managed to convince herself, barely, that it was Weiss' strange and sweet attempt to help Zwei deal with the harsher winters of Atlas.

Upon returning home from a mission however, she had found the small corgi wearing a costume designed to make him look like a miniature Beowolf. Years spent with the dog, showed Ruby how reluctant he was to wear the silly outfit, yet had endured it to please one of his owners. As she confronted her wife about it, Weiss had claimed it was simply an act of impulse, insisting it wouldn't happen again.

Clearly, Weiss lied.

"I'm getting rid of these," Ruby said with a sigh as she picked up the box full of doggy clothes. As she made for the door of the office, she felt Weiss' hand grasp her shoulder desperately.

"Ruby, wait!" The look in the CEO's eyes nearly broke Ruby's heart, ice blue eyes nearly shimmering as she pleaded with her wife. Though her scowl was much more efficient, Ruby still found it hard to fight Weiss' occasional imitation of her puppy-dog eyes. "Just…Just one, please?"

Looking between her wife and the box full of clothing, Ruby was forced into a moral dilemma. One last look at Weiss had her resolve crumble as she turned back into the office, sending a mental apology to Zwei. ' _Sorry boy, but I can't say no to that face._ '

"Just one."

* * *

Zwei waddled into the house with a small yawn, having gotten his fill of running around the expansive grounds of the Schnee estate. As he made his way over to his comfy bed for a much-needed nap, his ears perked up at the sound of one of his owners' voice.

"Zwei~"

With his tiredness forgotten, Zwei scamper towards the melodic voice of his white haired owner. Despite her initial reluctance towards him, the young woman had proved to be quite doting and loving to the little corgi, showering him in just as much love and affection as the young sisters did in their youth, if not more.

As Zwei careened around a corner, his furry paws gripping the slippery hardwood floor as best they could, he saw the tall figure of the white haired women. Having heard his arrival, the woman turned to him with a happy smile, though the object in her hands had Zwei pausing in remembrance.

"There you are, you cute wittle doggy~, look at the surprise I have for you~"

As Weiss held up the garment, Zwei remembered the last time he was forced into a similar outfit, and the following look of pity he had received from Ruby. Any thoughts of trying to run dissolved as he saw the eager gleam in the woman's eyes, speaking of the childhood that missed out on having a pet.

Resigning himself to his fate, Zwei slowly waddled over to Weiss, prepared to wear the white bunny costume all in an effort to make the icy woman smile so genuinely.

Zwei was a good dog.

* * *

 **A/N: Weiss would totally be one of _those_ dog owners, no matter how much she may deny it. And Zwei, being the great dog he is, would put up with it, no matter how silly he looks.**

 **I think i'm developing a habit of building up fake drama before making it something silly. As soon as I write an actual drama filled story, everyone will be like "Okay, where's the joke?" Yeah. Anyways.**

 **Thank you again to all who've read! For those who read Learning from History, I should have the next chapter up soon, either tonight or tomorrow, baring any random internet implosion or something. If you can spare the time, i'd love to read reviews to hear what people like and dislike, and how I can improve. Suggestions are always nice as well for these little one-shot ideas, so feel free to drop some as well and I'll see what I can come up with for them.**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you again for reading this story, and many thanks to those who reviewed and favorited/followed.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story just as much, if not more, than the last. A little less humor and a bit more fluff in this one. Reviews are always appreciated to know what I did right/wrong or could do better.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 3: Pink

"…Yang."

The incessant sound of a metal fist pounding against wood continued, ignoring the quiet calling of it's owner's name.

"Yang."

The pounding only got louder as it increased in speed, the free hand of the brawler inching towards the doorbell.

"Yang!"

Blonde hair swayed as Yang's head swiveled around, lilac eyes taking in the sight of a mildly annoyed Blake. Amber eyes narrowed slightly as she was finally acknowledged, though the hand kept it's pace of rapping against the door. "Hm? What's up, Blakey?"

"I doubt Weiss will appreciate you breaking her door down, so I'd suggest stopping," Blake spoke calming, her arms folding in front of her as she relaxed into nonchalance. The only sign of her annoyance were the pair of ears flattened against the top of her skull in an effort to drown out the noisy blonde.

"Well, if the Ice Queen didn't want me to bust up her fancy door, she should've been a 'proper' hostess and met us outside," was Yang's excuse, as her hammering of the slowly failing woodwork of the door continued. Blake simply sighed and relaxed back, having done her part to give the brawler a warning. What happened to her from this point was her own fault.

"Bang on my door one more time, and I'll freeze you solid, Xiao Long!"

Before Yang's fist made contact again, the door swung open wildly, revealing an extremely irritated Weiss glaring daggers at her sister-in-law. Blake subconsciously took a step away from Yang, hoping to avoid any impending fallout. The twitch in Weiss' eye told the Faunus her threat was serious.

"Well if you didn't move as slow as a glacier, I wouldn't have needed to keep knocking," Yang exclaimed, completely ignoring the heated glare being directed at her. Not waiting to be invited inside, Yang strolled past Weiss, taking off her jacket before throwing it over the white-haired woman like a coat rack. "Your house is so damn big, I need to knock that loud to make sure you hear me."

As Blake walked in, silently following the two, she took the jacket off of Weiss in an attempt to calm her, before removing her own and placing both aside. Having received a grateful glance from Weiss, Blake was content to sit back and let the two bicker, knowing she was safe from either's wrath.

"That's why the doorbell is there, you brute," Weiss replied angrily. Seeing the blonde turn around with a gleam in her eyes, Weiss was quick to shut down any potential ideas. "And that is not permission for you to ring it incessantly. Once is enough."

Yang waved off Weiss' pre-emptive complaints with a groan, her ideas of fun being ruined. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Ice Queen. Now, where's my baby sis?"

Weiss scoffed at Yang's easy dismissal, crossing her arms as she began her trek back into the Schnee manor; Yang and Blake following close behind out of fear from getting lost in the long hallways. They all still remembered the time they couldn't find Ruby for an entire day after she had gone to explore during the first week of moving in. "Ruby is resting in the den. I won't have her rushing to the door every time someone shows up the same way Zwei does."

"I thought you would've liked it whenever Ruby acted like a puppy," laughed Yang, always ready to poke fun at Weiss' quirkier traits. Riling up the Ice Queen was how the two simply interacted. "I'm surprised you don't keep her on a leash, though I should probably avoid your bedroom."

One last glare was all the reaction Yang received before opening the way into the den. Seated on the expensively comfortable sofa was Ruby, her mouth stuffed full of treats. Silver eyes darted over to the sound of new arrivals, lighting up as she finished off what was left before raising her arms in a happy cheer. "Yaaaaannnngggg!"

"Rubes!" Just as excitable as her younger sister, Yang proceeded to vault over the furniture separating the two, much to the annoyance of Weiss. Happy to see her baby sister, Yang wrapped Ruby in a hug, making sure not to be too rough with her mechanical arm as she kept Ruby's noticeably plump belly.

"Still weird that Rubes is the one who is all preggers instead of the Ice Queen," Yang laughed as she stepped back, plopping down on the opposite sofa to smile at her sister, beaming happily as Blake walked over much more calmly to give her a light hug. "I figured the Princess would want you waiting on her hand and foot, Ruby."

"How dare you imply that I would force Ruby to do my bidding. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," was Weiss' huffed reply as she sat down next to Ruby, taking her hand in her own.

"Sure you can, Weiss. What about you, Ruby?" Yang redirected her gaze to her sister, who had gone back to munching on the few remaining snacks with her free hand. Relaxing back with her hands folded behind her head, Yang sent Ruby a smirk as Blake sat beside her. "Do you make the Princess wait on you constantly?"

"Wha- Yang! I'd never do that, I'm very low maintenance. Right, Weiss?" Ruby replied with a pout, before turning to her wife for confirmation. Having the attention suddenly forced back on her as all eyes stared at her expectantly, Weiss hesitated as she tried to come up with the wording of her response. Ruby's widening silver eyes had her scrambling to give an answer to satisfy her.

"N-No, you're…you're manageable. I'm always glad to help you however I can," Weiss stammered out, Ruby's emotional fragility having made her lose her composure on more than one occasion during the pregnancy. Ruby's returning smile had Weiss sighing internally, relieved to have avoided an upset.

"Pfft, like I'd believe all that," was Yang's disbelieving reply, her eyes rolling at the obvious lie that Ruby was too sweet to see through. Taking note of the snacks Ruby had been single-handedly devouring had Yang's curiosity peaking as she smirked at Weiss. "So, has Ruby sent you on any midnight convenience store runs yet?"

Weiss scoffed at Yang's question, throwing her hair back over her shoulder haughtily. "Hmph. As if I'd allow the mother of my child to eat something as unhealthy as convenience store 'food.' I hired a team of experienced chefs who could be on call at any given moment. They were well paid for their undefined work hours and given plenty of opportunity to experiment with their recipes to suit any of Ruby's cravings."

Both Yang and Blake could only stare at Weiss' completely serious response, not having expected the Ice Queen to have gone to such lengths. Ruby simply beamed as she remembered how happy she was when Weiss had told her about it. "They're really awesome! Last night they made me pickle and pepper flavored ice cream with strawberries and lemon cookies! They were soooo good…"

Ruby's recollection of her rather odd meal had all three Huntresses grimacing, though Weiss kept hers significantly less noticeable, having grown used to the strange dishes. Managing to push the thought of the 'ice cream' out of her mind, Yang turned back to Weiss, her smirk returning full force. "You're so whipped."

Weiss' returned glare, and Ruby's muttering about whipped cream, were cut short as Blake drew her attention. "Back on Yang's original topic, why is that Ruby is the carrier, and not you?" A raised brow showed her genuine interest, even Yang managing to hold back any jokes as curiosity got the better of her.

"I was fully prepared to do so, honestly. It was Ruby's insistence that she be the one to carry it."

All eyes turned to Ruby, who was halfway to stuffing another snack in her mouth. With a sheepish chuckle as she put it back down, she smiled brightly at Blake and Yang as she spoke quietly. "I just…wanted to know all of what Mom felt when she had me, was all. I wanted to make sure I was there for my kid from the very start."

"Mom would be proud of you, Ruby," Yang said honestly, soft smiles shared between the four Huntresses. Happy that she answered the question well, Ruby went back to her snacks eagerly. Yang, seeing that the calm moment was over, returned back to Weiss with a smirk. "So what's with letting Ruby chow down on every snack she sees? Aren't you supposed to go all 'Ice Queen' and say its bad for her?"

Weiss let out an irritated sigh from Yang ruining yet another quiet moment. Returning her annoyed gaze back to Yang with the crossing on her arms, Weiss prepared herself for their usual bickering. "All of the food currently in the manor has been made sure to be optimized for an expecting mother. Furthermore, trying to deny Ruby of her cravings would simply give her unneeded stress, which would be bad for both her and the baby."

"All I got from that was that you're a total pushover and let Ruby do whatever she wants," laughed Yang, completely ignoring whatever sound reasoning Weiss tried to use to justify herself. Blake simply sat back, her eyes quietly trailing between the two in-laws, noting Ruby having ceased her snacking to watch the argument as well.

"…Um…Weiss…?"

"One moment, Ruby. You have no room to talk Yang; you've babied her for her entire life. I'm making an effort to ensure both she and baby are well, while you would probably just offer her cookies left and right."

"I doubt that ice cream and cookies last night were any better for her, Princess. I thought you said you weren't going to spoil Ruby with all your fancy money."

"…Weiss…"

"I said, just a moment, Ruby. It is not spoiling her, I'm simply making sure that the highest quality is considered during the time of her pregnancy. Stress can be a dangerous thing for a mother, so I'm making an honest effort to be accommodating and could do without you call me Ice Queen every five minutes."

"Just admit you're a huge softy and we can end this whole thing right now."

"Weiss."

With a sigh, Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, realizing she should have known trying to explain herself to Yang was a fruitless effort. Choosing to ignore whatever other quips the blonde had, the white-haired Huntress turned to her wife who needed her attention. "Yes Ruby, what is it?"

"I think my water broke."

…

Shattering the silence that grew from Ruby's quiet statement, the yellow and white Huntresses jumped to their feet as they rushed around blindly in a panic.

"What do we do, what do we do!? Weiss, you've probably read a ton of books about this! What do we do!? Yang yelled, her hands practically tearing at her hair as she paced around the room rapidly. The CEO wasn't faring much better, turning in place as she tried to block out the irritating sound of the blonde.

"S-Shut up, I'm trying to remember, stop distracting me! Uh, um, our bags! Yang, go get our bags! Go!" Weiss spouted out, pointing absently out of the den as she tried to desperately rack her brain for ideas. Months of preparation and research were disappearing from her mind as the suddenness of the situation sent her into full panic mode.

"Bags! Got it!" Yang rushed out of the room, sprinting across the huge manor, flinging open doors as she frantically searched for whatever was needed.

"W-What do I do next…? Uh, call the driver! That's it, call the driver and have him pull up out front!" Weiss scrambled for her scroll, dropping it a few times in her haste. Pulling up the call function, Weiss' fingers hovered over the keys as she stared blankly at the device. "What the hell was his number!?"

"Weiss, what bags am I getting!?"

"I don't know! Just grab any bags!" After a few misdials, Weiss threw her scroll down in frustration. Rushing out of the room, Weiss could be heard sprinting down the hall towards the employee wing. "Forget it, I'll talk to him in person!"

All Ruby could do was sit on the sofa, staring out the den's door in confusion. Blinking a few times as the situation fully set in, Ruby turned towards Blake, who had remained calm and seated during the entire thing. Eyes locked on each other for a moment, Blake let out a soft sigh as she stood to move to Ruby's side. "Lets get you ready to go while those two freak out. Hopefully they won't forget to take you with them."

Ruby chuckled awkwardly as she and Blake slowly made their way towards the front of the house. Surely, they wouldn't forget something as important as the expectant mother, right?

* * *

After Weiss and Yang doubled back for Ruby, the four finally arrived at the hospital, the two apologizing non-stop during the entire ride there. Ruby had gone into labor shortly after arriving at the hospital, Weiss having stayed at her side the entire time. Weiss was just grateful it had been her right hand that Ruby had gripped during the process, as it was completely numb and potentially broken.

As Ruby panted in the hospital bed after successfully, pushing out the baby, Weiss made sure to stay close by, soothingly stroking her hair as she whispered love and reassurances to her wife as they waited for the doctors to finish their examinations.

"Did I do alright, Weiss…?" Ruby asked tiredly, still gripping Weiss' hand tightly. Weiss wasn't sure whether Ruby's muscles were simply still so tense or she was afraid to let go.

"You did wonderfully, Ruby, don't worry," Weiss planted soft kisses along her wife's head, drawing happy hums from her. Noticing the doctor approaching, she redirected Ruby's attention.

Finally releasing Weiss' hand, Ruby took the bundled up baby in her arms, her eyes lighting up brightly despite her tiredness. Eagerly looking over her newly born daughter, Ruby took note of each recognizable feature. "She had your hair, Weiss."

"And your eyes, Ruby," Weiss returned, gently caressing her hand along the two joys of her life as she pulled Ruby into a hug. Sniffling slightly, Weiss made no effort to hide her tears of joy as she pulled both of them closer to her. "Thank you, Ruby. For making sure I'll never experience loneliness again."

Ruby beamed at Weiss, her own small tears flooding her eyes as she and her wife shared a kiss before looking back down to their daughter. Smiling back at the wide-eyed expression of their daughter, Ruby spoke her only thought. "Amaranth."

"I think that's a beautiful name."

Sharing a few more moments together as new mothers, the doors to the room opened, Yang practically bursting through them if not for Blake holding her back enough. Yang was laughing and crying all at the same time, ecstatic at being an Aunt, greeting her niece happily, making sure to be careful of her mechanical arm. Blake shared a much quieter greeting with the newly born Amaranth, though the wide smile on her face that would go away showed how happy she was.

As Yang and Weiss resorted back to their playful bantering, with Blake trying to mediate between then two, Ruby looked back down to the happy face of her daughter.

"You're gonna be surrounded by love, Ammy. I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: A wild Yang and Blake appeared! I thought it'd be fun to have them show up, and a reviewer from my other story was wondering about Blake. She's still around plenty; she's the cool mysterious Aunt that Ammy wants to grow up to be like. Plus she always gives her lots of books to read!**

 **To the guest reviewer from my last chapter of Learning from History, I don't know if you're reading this or not, but thank you so very much for your review. I honestly wasn't expecting people to like it as much as they did, and getting a review that went so in depth…It was really flattering, so thank you. I wish you weren't a guest so I could thank you properly.**

 **Thank you again to all who read, I hope you enjoyed the story. As always, please tell me what you liked/disliked or would like to see improve.**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again all! I'm glad everyone has been enjoying these stories. Thank you again, as always, to those who read, review, favorite and/or follow. It means a lot to me that people enjoy the stories and reviews are great to help me know what I'm doing right or wrong.**

 **Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 4: Upgrade

Two Huntresses stared across at each other, their gazes unwavering as each tried to outlast the other. Both were tense, anticipating and fearing when the other would make a move. Their anxiety only grew as the stare down continued, until one built up enough courage to break the silence.

"I've already told you, you won't be able to change my decision on this, Ruby," came Weiss' voice, determination strong in her tone, along with a hint of apprehension that her words would be ignored. Her body further tensed as she waited for the reaction from the red clad reaper standing before her.

Ruby's silver eyes held Weiss' steadfast gaze, hoping to find some sort of way to persuade her partner. Finding nothing but the steely resolve she'd come to respect over the years, Ruby let out a disappointed sigh. Weiss visibly relaxed, believing her partner had accepted that she couldn't change this the way she could the rest of the world. Her apprehension quickly flooded back as Ruby spoke out calmly, her voice full of regret.

"I didn't want it to come to this, Weiss…But you've left me no choice."

Weiss tried to look away when she realized what was going to happen. The sight filled her dreams and the very thought of it would have her resolve crumbling. Weiss knew fully well she had no chance of victory when Ruby resorted to _that_. Her attempt to escape the inevitable failed though, having caught a glimpse of what she knew was the end of this stand off.

When Ruby looked up at her, it was with wide silver eyes and a pouting lip. Ruby's dreaded puppy-dog pout.

With a frustrated groan, Weiss brought her hand to her head in a face-palm, muttering about Ruby's unfair advantage. "Rrgh. Fine! I'll let you modify Myrtenaster." Ruby's instant change from pouting to beaming had Weiss scowling as she interrupted Ruby's premature cheer of victory with a condition. "You will show me your blueprints before hand, though. You are not to touch Myrtenaster until I've approved of the design. Are we clear?"

"Completely!" was Ruby's satisfied exclamation, rushing over to hug her wife happily. The gleam in her silver eyes spoke to Weiss of the multitudes of ideas already rushing through the young Huntress' head. "Trust me, you'll love it, Weiss!"

* * *

"So I was thinking I could make Myrtenaster like Winter's sword, so I made it seperatable," Ruby gleefully exclaimed, as she shoved her blueprints in Weiss' face the moment she walked into her workshop. Ignoring the CEO's annoyed glare, Ruby continued excitedly talking about one of her many ideas. "But two swords would be kinda boring and just copying Winter, so I made it separate into four! Each one has it's own Dust canisters, so when you combine them, you'll have, like, super Dust! I'm still trying to figure out how to make them not, you know, explode, but that's beside the point. Isn't it awesome!?"

The sheer joy and excitement in Ruby's eyes as she stared eagerly at Weiss in expectance of a response almost had the CEO letting Ruby go forward with her absurd design. Almost.

"Ruby, how many hands do I have?

"Um…two?"

"How exactly then, with two hands, am I to hold four swords?"

"Uh…"

"Redesign it, Ruby," Weiss said with a huff, as she turned and briskly walked out of the workshop, ignoring Ruby's protests about shooting down an 'awesome' idea.

* * *

"What, exactly, is this… _Abomination_?"

"Wha- Weiss, it's not an abomination! It's a symbol of our friendship and camaraderie as team RWBY!" Ruby exclaimed, gesturing wildly at the displayed blueprint. Her face was one of disbelief, unable to understand how her wife couldn't see the beauty in her design. Weiss' face, likewise, was one of barely concealed horror as she looked at the amalgamation of parts.

"Ruby, it looks like you just shoved every aspect of all four of our weapons together."

"That's what's so awesome about it, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, her hands waving wildly, as if she thought sheer enthusiasm would make Weiss see what she saw in the design.

"How does it even work, Ruby?"

"Uh…I-I'm still figuring that out, but c'mon Weiss, you know it's an awesome idea!" Ruby's enthusiasm slowly diminished as she saw Weiss fold her arms and turn to leave without another word. Staring after her with her mouth hanging open, Ruby tentatively called out to her wife for confirmation. "I take it that that's a no?"

* * *

"No."

"Wha- But you didn't even let me say anything yet-"

"No." One look at the blueprints was all Weiss needed. Turning to the workshop door, she ignored any of Ruby's pleas for her to stay and listen. Weiss refused to even entertain the idea of using…whatever that was.

"Weiss, wait! See this part here, it's a rocket launch-"

Any more of Ruby's explanation was cut off as Weiss close the door to the workshop. With a huff and shake of her head, the CEO had started back to office, attempting to rid of mind of that design.

* * *

Ruby stood by nervously, fidgeting in place as Weiss looked over her most recently designed blueprints. She was beginning to have low expectations, Weiss having shot down all of her ideas so far, with less patience each time. Ruby dreaded what would come from Weiss' intense scrutinizing of the plans.

"This is surprisingly practical."

Ruby's head shot up, disbelief her only expression as she took in her wife's words. A tentative smile slowly filled her face, as she saw genuine interest in Weiss' eyes. Taking a step closer to the CEO and the plans, the red clad Huntress could barely contain her excitement from finally having made a design to please the picky Weiss. "Really?! You really like it? I'll get started on it right away if you do!"

Weiss gave a small nod as she continued looking over the plans, noticing Ruby already scrambling for her tools out of the corner of her eye. Everything seemed functional and within reason. None of the upgrades seemed unnecessary or as if they would interfere with Weiss' fighting style. As her gaze scanned over the well-designed plans, her eye caught on something.

"Ruby."

The addressed girl froze, halfway out the door to retrieve her wife's weapon to start working on it. Turning around nervously, Ruby waited for Weiss' impending complaint. With a sigh, Weiss raised her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, her eyes closing in exasperation.

"What did I say about adding a cup-holder?"

* * *

 **A/N: Don't you hate when a Grimm suddenly attacks, and you have nowhere to put your drink?**

 **Thank you again to all who read, I hope you enjoyed this silly little idea.**

 **To the guest reviewer yet again, I still greatly appreciated the review, it meant a lot.**

 **As for Bumblebee, and other pairings, they won't be appearing in these stories beyond brief/vague mentions, if any at all. I won't try to force other pairings into the story, I doubt I'd do well with others and these stories are always going to be White Rose centric. Any other characters who appear will be for supporting the Rose-Schnee family.**

 **In regards to suggestions, I gladly welcome them with open arms! These are all meant to be little snippet/drabble stories, so prompts from readers are greatly appreciated. So for those who wish to suggest something, feel free to leave them in a review or message, and I'll see if I can come up with an idea around them.**

 **My only restriction would be, as I said, Rose-Schnee family centric. I'm not against doing hurt/comfort or drama based stories, but they would be tentative, as I'm more of a fluff and humor oriented person. Don't let that stop you from suggesting them though.**

 **As for your idea specifically, guest reviewer, Ammy's first day sounds like a fun idea, so I'll definitely start working that idea out. (I'm going to assume you meant first day of Beacon, and not like elementary school or something, but feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.)**

 **Anyways, sorry for the long author's note. Thanks again for reading all, and if you can leave a review, whether something short and simple or long and critical, I'd appreciate it so I can hopefully improve.**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again all! I hope you're enjoying the stories, and thank you again to those who read, review, favorite, and follow.**

 **And in regards to those who wanted a weaponized cup-holder, Rooster Teeth already did it. (Oobleck and his little coffee boomstick). Proof of concept, now it just needs to be a standard feature for all weapons.**

 **Credit for this prompt idea goes to the guest reviewer! This chapter will be a fluffier one, rather than full humor. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 5: Send Off

The first hints of sunlight filtered through the window as the sound of birds awakening steadily grew. The quiet calm of the early morning was the ideal situation for the young white-haired woman, sound asleep in her warm bed. The gentle warmth of the light and the chirping bird songs staved off any thoughts of dragging herself from the comfort of her covers, content to bury herself further in her blankets.

The cloaked figure standing next to her bed, however, didn't share those thoughts.

The shrill shriek of a whistle being blown ripped through the silent air, sending the tweeting birds outside flying in fear as a shout of surprise drowned it out. The thump of a body hitting the floor could be heard, as the young woman tumbled out of her bed, her limbs tangled in the mess of sheets. A quiet groan of pain and frustration sounded out, as Amaranth tried to curl into a ball under her blankets.

"Urgh…Mom, I asked you to please stop with that whistle…"

The grinning face of Ruby Rose beamed down at her seventeen-year-old daughter, the offending whistle held proudly in her hand. Pleased that Amaranth was fully awake, Ruby moved to open the curtains, the bright light sending the young Rose further into her sheets, desperate to escape the dreadful event of waking up. Turning back to the balled up form of Amaranth, Ruby smiled down at her eagerly, her hands on her hips in a determined stance. "Sorry Ammy, but today's a big day! You've gotta get up early so you don't forget anything!"

The chipper voice of her mother ruined any final attempts to return to the embrace of sleep. With a groggy groan, Amaranth pushed herself into a sitting position; still wrapped in her blankets, not awake enough to untangle the mess of cloth she was tangled in. Rubbing at her eyes, Amaranth let out a sigh as she looked up at her mother. "Beacon doesn't start until the afternoon, Mom. There's plenty of time. You didn't need to wake me at dawn."

"It's still a huge day though, Ammy! We need to make sure you're completely ready!" Ruby exclaimed, reaching down and pulling Amaranth to her feet, ignoring the sleepy resistance she offered as she tried to climb back into bed. After untangling the covers from around Amaranth, the red clad Huntress shoved a set of clothes into her daughter's arms before pushing her towards her bathroom to prepare for the day. Amaranth, for her part, managed to stay standing despite nearly falling asleep again, half tempted to just curl up and use the clothing as a makeshift blanket.

"Now, while you get ready, I'll go wake up Weiss!"

* * *

The quiet calm of the morning remained undisturbed in the master bedroom of the Rose-Schnee household, sunlight gently flooding the room with soft warmth. The large bed, absent of one red reaper, still held a white haired CEO, breathing softly as she enjoyed the quiet morning free of work in order to sleep in. The red figure entering the room, however, intended to put a stop to that.

As Ruby brought the whistle up to her lips, fully prepared to bring her wife into the waking world, a soft voice spoke out. The tone was calm, devoid of malice in it's sleepy state, yet the threat within it was terrifyingly real to the red Huntress.

"Blow that whistle, and you won't get any cookies for a month, Ruby."

Ruby stood frozen as she looked nervously between the piece of metal in her hands and Weiss' calm figure, still lying quietly in the massive bed. With an audible gulp, Ruby decided it wasn't worth the risk, pocketing the bringer of noise as she backed out of the room with a nervous chuckle. "I'll, uh, just go make breakfast then…Uh, come down whenever you feel like!"

Hearing the door to the bedroom close, Weiss let out a soft sigh as she curled back into the luxurious covers of her bed, muttering softly as she pressed her face further into her soft pillow. "Dolt."

* * *

Stepping down the stairs into the dining room after having gotten a few more hours of sleep, Weiss found Amaranth working at a stack of pancakes, the odd shapes clearly Ruby's handiwork. Sharing a smile with her daughter, the CEO took her seat, a full plate already awaiting her. "Are you eager for today?"

Making sure to finish her mouthful of food before speaking, having gotten the majority of her manners from Weiss, Amaranth sent an anxious smile to her mother. Ruby's excitement would often dash away any misgivings she had, her endless joy contagious. Yet with Weiss, Amaranth could let a few of her insecurities out, aware she could always ask for advice when she needed it. "It's finally hitting me that I'm heading to Beacon. It's a lot to take in all of a sudden."

Pushing a piece of food around her plate as her thoughts ran all over the place, Amaranth stared absently as it all sunk in. "I'm finally on my way to becoming a Huntress, aren't I?"

"Don't worry. You'll become a great one." Weiss' calm voice had Amaranth's gaze looking back up to her ice blue eyes. The confident smile she wore helped ease her worries about not living up to her mother's ideals. A soft chuckle and small smirk took the expression's place, Weiss shaking her head slightly as she recalled a talk with her wife. "Ruby is already waiting for when you graduate so we can be, as she called it, a 'family team of super awesome Huntresses.'"

The two Schnees shared a small laugh, both glad to have the excitable red ball of energy in their life, even if it tired them out on a daily basis. The white-haired women went back to their meals, a serene silence settling amongst them as the enjoyed the quiet moment together before the young Huntress' departure.

A quiet that Ruby yet again disturbed.

A burst of rose petals pushed open the doors into the dining room, a blur of red rushing up women dressed in white and pink. As the tornado of petals came to a stop at the table, covering the entire room with them, Ruby stared at her wife and daughter with a look of utter disbelief. Flailing her arms wildly, the red Huntress gaped at the two, who both looked at her with a single brow raised.

"You two still aren't done eating!? We need to make sure everything is ready and packed and that Ammy hasn't forgotten anything and that there won't be delays to get in the way and that the airship won't leave without Ammy and make her late to Beacon because that would be just terrible so we can't let that happen!"

Before either of the two could even react to Ruby's ramble, she had already rushed back out the door in a trail of petals, off to do more checks of Amaranth's bags for what was likely the tenth time just today. Both women returned to their breakfast with a sigh, Weiss shaking her head as she still saw the over excitable girl she reluctantly took as her partner.

"Ruby may be fast, but she will always excel at wasting time."

* * *

Despite Ruby's insistence that they would arrive late, the three arrived at the airship dock with time to spare. As a few SDC employees loaded the expensive vials of Dust Amaranth intended to bring with her to Beacon, the two mothers and daughter shared a few moments together before the ship needed to leave.

"Oh! We're soooo proud of you, Ammy!" Practically tackling her daughter, Ruby wrapped Amaranth in a tight hug, rivaling one of Yang's. Barely managing to pry her mother's arms off of herself before suffocating, Amaranth let out a sigh as she smiled at her mothers. "You're gonna be a totally awesome Huntress!"

"We know you'll do wonderful, Amaranth," was Weiss' much calmer reinforcement of Ruby's statement. The beaming smile from Ruby and the proud look of joy from Weiss had Amaranth returning their looks with a bashful smile. Ruby's expression quickly shifted to one of remembrance, drawing a confused look from both white-haired women.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

A burst of petals had Ruby rushing back to their car, rummaging around in the trunks and compartments frantically. With a shout of victory, Ruby rushed back with a case full of Dust vials. Recognizing the vials, Weiss gave Ruby a small nod with a soft smile, stepping to the side as Ruby stopped in front of Amaranth.

"Me and Weiss-"

"-Weiss and I."

"-Wanted you to have these. They've been specially refined to work with your sword, and they'll let you mix the different types without having to worry about any kind of weird effects!" Ruby exclaimed happily, her eyes gleaming as she brought up the topic of weapons. Both Weiss and Ruby were aware of Amaranth's occasional experiments with Dust mixing, and the fact that they went to the trouble of creating mixable Dust had her staring between the two in a happy shock.

Accepting the case from her mother, Amaranth made sure to hold it carefully, vowing to herself to ensure their departing gift to her wasn't wasted. Setting it down gently, Amaranth pulled both mothers into a tight hug, happy in their confidence of her and determined to make them proud.

As the family pulled apart, a quiet sniffle drew ice blue and silver eyes to the red clad Huntress. Small smirks and quiet giggles followed as they watched Ruby rub at her eyes. Though not as intent on it as her wife and sister-in-law, Weiss couldn't resist the occasional teasing jest. "I thought you said you weren't going to cry, Ruby?"

"Wha- I-I'm not! I have something in my eye!"

A soft chuckle was Weiss' reply, shaking her head slightly at her wife's antics. "Quit acting tough, Ruby. It doesn't suit you."

"I really do have something in my eye-ah...Ahh…"

With a start, Weiss realized what was about to happen, throwing a glyph up in front of herself and Amaranth, ducking on instinct as Ruby sneezed. The bit of Dust that had gotten released into the air from Ruby's excited handling of the case had the area burst into an explosion. The easily mixable Dust sent plumes of fire, shards of ice, and bolts of lightning scattering in every direction. Thankfully, most of the people at the air docks were already aboard the airship.

As the cloud of Dust cleared, Ruby stood awkwardly at the center of the blast, her clothes and hair singed, but otherwise intact. Weiss' glyph had kept her and Amaranth, as well as her case of Dust safe. The two Schnees stared blankly at Ruby as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head with a nervous chuckle.

"Really Ruby? Again?"

All Weiss could do was sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose as she was reminded of their explosive meeting at the start of Beacon. The CEO had to question her choices that lead to exploding sneezes being a repeating thing in her life. The awkward smile of her wife assured her that it was worth it. "It's probably best if you go now, Amaranth, before Ruby tries to blow you off the side of the cliff again."

With an awkward laugh, Amaranth agreed. Each mother sharing one last hug with their daughter, the Rose-Schnee family shared their last goodbyes before Amaranth stepped onto the airship. Ruby waved excitedly at her daughter, while her wife offered a much calmer yet still sincere gesture.

Both Ruby and Weiss let out a soft sigh as Amaranth's airship pulled away from the docks. Watching the sky for a few moments after it disappeared from sight, Weiss felt Ruby's hand slip into her own. Turning to her wife, Weiss saw the joyful smile as Ruby gently squeezed her hand, returning her own.

After a quiet moment together, relishing in the feeling of being proud parents sending their daughter off, Ruby pulled away, giggling softly as she used her semblance to rush back to their car. Watching her wife beckon her over, Weiss shook her head with a small chuckle, making her way over to their vehicle in a much calmer manner.

"E-Excuse me, Ma'am?"

"Hm?" Turning at the hesitant voice that spoke up, Weiss saw one of the air dock employees trying to get her attention. They seemed to recognize Weiss as the head of the SDC, as they struggled to get a word out as Weiss' gaze settled on them. Intent on not coming across as the Ice Queen people feared her to be, Weiss spoke up softly. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"U-Uh…We're going to need you to pay for the damages from the Dust explosion, Ma'am."

* * *

 **A/N: Ruby is gonna be in trouble when they get home.**

 **Thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you can spare the time, to let me know what I'm doing right/wrong, or to leave a suggestion for another chapter.**

 **Thank you to all those who offered some ideas, they were all great and I'm working on figuring out some plans to go with them. I'll do my best to give credit for a prompt when I release it's chapter!**

 **I have another chapter that's a work in progress at the moment. It will likely be a fair bit longer than the rest of these stories, and the tone will be a bit more action and drama rather than pure humor and fluff. It will still have a happy ending, I assure you. Depending on how long it ends up being, and with it's different tone, I'm deciding on whether it should be here in these stories or it's own separate one, like Learning from History.**

 **If I decide to separate it, I'll make sure to put a note in a future chapter to let everyone know. It'll still be part of this little AU I'm carrying on with, though. I'm trying to stick to all of this being a canon/future AU.**

 **Anyways, thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoyed this story.**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello all! I hope you've been enjoying the stories! I've been in the mood to write these past few days, so that's the reason for the fast chapters. I doubt it will be a reoccurring pattern, eheh.**

 **Thanks as always to those who read, favorited, followed, or reviewed. It means a lot that people are enjoying these.**

 **Credit for this prompt idea goes to Dark Holt! This is pretty much pure fluff, though still a bit of humor. Always some kind of joke between the Heiress and Dolt.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 6: Lullaby

The soft light of the moon fill the master bedroom of the Rose-Schnee manor, the massive bed holding the sleeping figures of two new mothers. Their forms were snuggled together under their covers, quiet breaths the only sound in the calmness of the night.

The peaceful hours of quiet were interrupted by the beginnings of a needy cry.

Having grown sensitive to the sound over the last week, Ruby was quick to wake from her light slumber. Moving as quickly as she dared, the red Huntress silenced the baby monitor next to their bed, looking back worriedly at her wife. Ruby let out an internal sigh, seeing Weiss still fast asleep, aware that the CEO had a business meeting to attend in the morning.

A tired Weiss was a cranky Weiss, which didn't bode well for either Ruby or the board of directors that would suffer her wrath.

Content knowing her wife would still be getting her beauty rest, Ruby slipped out of the warm covers of their shared bed. Tiptoeing her way out of the room, Ruby drew from years of memories of her cat-like teammate to suppress her klutzy tendencies as she closed the door quietly. With the immediate danger gone, the red Huntress walked the short distance to their nursery.

Slipping inside quickly, Ruby's eyes immediately went to her crying daughter. Thankful for her semblance, Ruby rushed over to Amaranth, attempting to sooth the wailing baby as she lifted her into her arms. Bouncing Amaranth gently, Ruby paced around the room, trying to figure out what woke her daughter. "You don't seem hungry, and you don't need to be changed. What's wrong, Ammy, can't sleep?"

Although she wasn't expecting a response, Amaranth's growing cries for attention answered Ruby's question.

Flinching slightly at the loud sound, Ruby set about the room, trying to find anything that could help her daughter calm down and sleep. Rattles, pacifiers, mobiles. All were useless as Ruby tried coming up with anything to get the upset Amaranth back to sleep without waking Weiss.

As nothing seemed to be working, Ruby let out a sigh, knowing it would be a long night.

* * *

Desperate to stop Amaranth's tears, Ruby gently laid her back in her crib before looking down at her, trying to get her attention. "Ammy, look at mommy."

With shimmering silver eyes staring up at her, Ruby enacted her final plan. Contorting her face in a goofy expression, Ruby did her best to amuse her daughter's distraught mind. As Amaranth's cries slowed, Ruby was reassured in her idea. Switching between as many silly faces as she could think of, Ruby was relieved to see a happy smile gracing Amaranth's face.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Ruby smiled down at her much calmer daughter. The two pairs of silver eyes were locked for a moment, joyful expressions on both. Ruby's expression mirror Amaranth's, however, when her daughter's face slowly fell back into a frown. Realizing too late what was to come, Ruby tried to soothe her daughter. "No, no, please don't, Ammy…"

The loud cry ripped through the silence of the night, Amaranth's little lungs empowering her voice as much as possible.

The red Huntress' hands instantly moved to cover her ears; infinitely glad she wasn't a Faunus with extra sensitive hearing. Barely able to hear her own thoughts over the ear-splitting screams, Ruby made a valiant, yet pointless effort to calm her daughter, growing more and more panicked as Amaranth's cries continued on. "You definitely got your lung capacity from Weiss…"

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean, you dolt?"

As Amaranth's cries quieted slightly from the new voice, Ruby spun around, seeing a mildly annoyed Weiss giving her an exhausted glare. Remembering why she had snuck out so quietly, Ruby's head was instantly filled with thoughts of apologizing to her wife as she rushed over to her. "Weiss! Um, what are you doing up, don't you need to sleep for your meeting?"

"It was too cold without you constricting me in your sleep, and there was little chance of being able to sleep through all of that," Weiss stated with a huff, her arms folding across her chest. Moving past Ruby, Weiss stepped up to the crib, gently picking up Amaranth as she turned back to her wife. With both mothers present, the little Rose-Schnee had quieted down considerably.

"S-Sorry Weiss. I was trying to get her back to sleep before she woke you up," Ruby started sheepishly, staring down at the floor as she pressed the tips of her fingers together nervously. With an audible sigh, Ruby saw the feet of her wife enter her view. Lifting her gaze, silver eyes locked on ice blue, an odd mix of annoyance and love staring at the red mother.

"Ruby, you've been doing this all week, don't think I don't know." The guilty look that filled Ruby's face confirmed Weiss' suspicions, having had to deal with their fussy daughter far less than the CEO had been expecting. Weiss' first thought was Ruby going above and beyond what was expected of a single parent. Frankly, it annoyed Weiss that her wife wouldn't rely on her more.

"I appreciate that you've been attempting to lessen my workload, but we're both her parents. Taking care of Amaranth is just as much my role as it is yours." Weiss made a point of rocking the considerably calmer Amaranth, further pushing her message that she intended to be a part of her daughter's life. Ruby rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, sending her wife an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Weiss, I, uh, guess I kinda forgot," Ruby laughed nervously, having previously thought she was doing her wife a favor by dealing with the newborn by herself. The sight of her wife holding their daughter happily brought a smile to her face, realizing just how wrong she had been in that assumption. "Now we just gotta figure out how to get her back to sleep."

The soft voices of her mothers had Amaranth considerably calmer, yet no closer to sleep than Ruby first came into the nursery. Watching Weiss rock the little white-haired girl to a hummed tune had Ruby's eyes lighting up in an idea. A quick glare from Weiss thankfully kept her from shouting out and disturbing the young child.

"Weiss, sing her a lullaby."

An arched brow along with a disbelieving glance had Ruby moving to explain herself. Pulling from the rare, yet cherished memories of hearing Weiss sing, Ruby knew how calming and melodic her wife's voice was. The gentle sound would easily be able to bring the little girl into the embrace of sleep. "Your voice is really pretty Weiss, I know it'll help Ammy sleep. Just give it a try, please?"

Pacing slowly as she thought over the idea, the CEO glanced back to her wife's eager face. With a soft sigh, Weiss stepped up to Ruby, holding Amaranth out to be taken from her arms. "Fine. You need to hold her though, so I can sing properly."

Happily taking a firm hold of their daughter, Ruby moved over to the chair in the room. Making sure not to jostle Amaranth too much, Ruby took a seat before looking towards her patiently waiting wife with a beaming smile on her face. "We're ready for the concert, Mrs. Schnee!"

"Hmph. Dolt." Letting out a soft sigh from her wife's antics, Weiss took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Releasing the held air, Weiss' voice carried out into the quiet room, a gentle melody filling the calm of the night. Amaranth's head instantly swiveled towards the delightful sound, any remains of her earlier cries fading.

Ruby's smile grew as she watched Amaranth become so enthralled in Weiss' song. Glad to enjoy the rare treat of Weiss singing in a private setting, Ruby's gaze moved up to watch her wife. The moonlight filtering through the window had the white Huntress practically glowing, the combined sight and sound invoking the image of an angel to Ruby's fairytale dominated mind.

Making sure her hold on Amaranth was secure, Ruby let her eyes close gently, allowing the full effect of the heavenly sound to wash over her.

* * *

With her song coming to a close, Weiss took in a few breaths after holding the final note. Opening her eyes, which had remained closed for the duration of her song to give her more focus, the sight of her daughter sleeping peacefully brought a fair amount of joy and pride to Weiss' heart. As her gaze moved up, her joyous moment turned to exasperation.

With her arms firmly clutching their daughter to her chest, Ruby was dozed off as she slumped in the chair, soft snores the only sound filling the now silent room.

Sending a small glare to her oblivious wife, Weiss moved to take Amaranth from her arms with a small huff. Another looking at the little girl's sleeping face brought the smile back to Weiss' face. Moving slowly, to not wake the sleeping infant, Weiss gently set Amaranth back down in her crib, ensuring she was properly tucked in. With a final peck to the girl's forehead, Weiss turned away from the crib.

Now to deal with the other problem.

With her arms now free, Ruby had proceeded to curl up in the chair, her head tilted to the side as a bit of drool dripped onto the armrest. Part of Weiss wanted to be irritated with her wife for falling asleep in such a place. Another part told Weiss that Ruby was likely exhausted from trying to do her share of the work with Amaranth the past week. With a sigh, Weiss stepped over to the sleeping form of her wife, gently stroking her black and red locks as she tried to think of ways to move her to their more comfortable bed.

"What am I going to do with you, you dolt?"

* * *

 **A/N: That business meeting will most likely be run by a very cranky Weiss.**

 **Thanks again to those who read to here. As always, reviews are greatly welcome, either to tell me what was good/bad or to suggest an idea.**

 **Thanks again to all those who made suggestions, i'm working out ideas for them, they're a great help!**

 **To the shadowy figure!...I mean reoccurring Guest reviewer; Thanks for the catch, i'll go and fix that little typo that snuck itself in. Weiss would be ashamed of me. As for your suggestion, I think thats a cute idea, so i'll get started on that soon. Thanks as always!**

 **I hope everyone keeps enjoying these silly little ideas. Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again all! Thanks as always to those who read, review, favorite, and follow. I hope you're all enjoying these stories.**

 **So, this is the chapter I mentioned before. It's notably longer than my others, and the tone is a bit heavier on drama, rather than fluff and humor. I assure you it has a happy ending though! I just wanted to give everyone fair warning that it's a bit different from my others. I hope everyone can manage to enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

 **Important note: This story is set between Volume 2 and 3, just a few days after the Breach.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 7: Red Snow

The light of the shattered moon shone down on the white-haired heiress. Weiss' arms were wrapped around herself in an attempt to stave off the chill of the night as she leaned against the balcony's railing. The fresh air was doing little to quell her raging thoughts as she had hoped.

Looking down over Beacon, Weiss saw the massive campus, lacking the usual bustle of the day as most students lay asleep in their dorms. As she gazed past the courtyard, Weiss' eyes landed on the sprawling Beacon gardens. Though the sight of the multitude of flowers would normally calm her, all it did tonight was stir up her mind even more, the vibrant red of roses drawing a sigh from her.

"While there is no enforced curfew for students, Miss Schnee, they are encouraged to get adequate rest."

The soft voice and sound of a cane tapping closer had Weiss turning from the railing. There stood the headmaster, Professor Ozpin, his usual cup firmly in his grasp as he made his way towards the balcony. The gentle smile on his face assured Weiss she was in no trouble, yet still felt awkward from being caught in a dazed moment.

Turning back to the open air, Weiss waited quietly as she listened to the Professor's steady walk. As Ozpin came to a stop next to her, the heiress couldn't help but glance to the side. The headmaster merely stood there calmly, looking over the grounds with a relaxed expression, seeming to not even notice Weiss at this point. Weiss let out a nearly silent sigh as she gazed back towards the gardens, zeroing in on the vibrant reds.

"Don't feel obligated to answer, but is everything alright, Miss Schnee?"

Having practically forgotten the soft-spoken man was there, Weiss took a moment to register the question. Wrapping her arms tighter around herself as a gust of wind blew past, Weiss let out another sigh as she turned towards the headmaster. The patient expression on his face had Weiss' pride crumbling, needing someone to confide in. "I've just…been thinking."

"Doctor Oobleck told you about what happened at Mountain Glenn, right?" Weiss questioned, as her eyes darted about the area as she organized her thoughts. Receiving a nod, Weiss continued with her intended topic. "He mentioned how Ruby was captured at one point, correct?"

"Yes, Bartholomew mentioned that Miss Rose was without her weapon and was taken captive," Ozpin replied, hiding the knowing look growing on his face with the raising of his coffee mug. Watching the heiress' gaze return to the flower garden, the headmaster awaited what he assumed would be the response.

"When Ruby was captured, it worried all of us," Weiss breathed out, her breath misting in the air. Turning back to the railing, a small frown pulled at her lips, her arms wrapping tighter, though it was unclear whether from the cold or her own thoughts. "I know I would be worried if any of my teammates were in danger. Even Yang, despite how much she irritates me."

"The fact that it was Ruby who was in danger, though, had me a lot more concerned than I would care to admit."

"You seem to be aware of what that means, correct?" Ozpin asked, glancing over his mug at the Heiress. Seeing a timid nod in response, the headmaster was encouraged to see the young girl's understanding of her feelings. Lowering his mug, Ozpin took another look around the courtyard, noting that Weiss' gaze had remained on the roses. "I assume then, that your dilemma is about what course of action to take."

Weiss' frown only grew as she gave an affirming nod. The heiress had tried to ignore the growing feelings in the past, convinced they were merely some form of misunderstood respect. The situation at Mountain Glenn had her quickly dropping that excuse, realizing the full extent of her own emotions.

Though she knew that her heart and mind had reached an agreement, the lonely heiress was worried about what came next.

"I don't feel as if I deserve to ask for more from her," Weiss stated quietly, Ozpin having to strain to hear her even in the still of the night. Pride was one of Weiss' strongest traits, but so was regret. After acknowledging her heart's growing feelings, her mind made sure to remind her of the past transgressions towards Ruby. "She's offered me nothing but kindness, and yet I've pushed her away every time."

All was quiet as the spoken words sunk in. Weiss only felt more dissuaded as her verbalization made her doubts all the more real. Ozpin stared up at the moon, attempting to find the words to prove the troubled young Huntress wrong.

"A relationship is the same as a partnership, Miss Schnee. Each person contributes to the other."

Ozpin turned to face the young heiress, drawing her attention as he locked his gaze on hers. Ice blue eyes looked back at him, turmoil roiling within as Weiss argued against her wants and needs. Reading the inner conflict of a student became an acquired ability, to the seasoned headmaster. "If you feel you wronged Miss Rose in the past, then make up for it. You won't be the only one gaining something, should you pursue this course of action."

Seeing the look of confliction change into confused curiosity, Ozpin was assured that he had Weiss' attention. Though the choice would ultimately be hers, Ozpin was intent on making sure his student had the entirety of the knowledge needed to make a decision.

"Love comes in many forms, Miss Schnee. That of a parent and child. Of siblings who've lived the entirety of their lives together. Of friends who've gone through experience after experience with one another." Lifting his mug to take another sip, Ozpin took the opportunity to gauge Weiss' reaction. The anxious look on her face reassured the headmaster that the young woman was aware of her feelings, having not heard anything comparable to her own. "And that of lovers who wish to share a future."

Weiss' shivering slowed slightly, as she worriedly looked up at her headmaster, dreading an accusatory look being directed at her. Seeing nothing but the soft expression Ozpin wore the entire time, Weiss managed to relax slightly, intent on listening to the rest of the wizened Huntsman's words.

"No matter the form that love takes, at it's core they are all the same. They all desire the happiness of another. The willingness to put their needs above your own. The fact that you're worried about your ability to please her is already a good sign. Return the kindness she has graciously offered you up to this point." Turning to look the worried woman in the eyes, Ozpin offered a gentle smile. Receiving a smaller one in return, Ozpin continued on, determined to convince the heiress of her capabilities. "There may be risks in pursing this. Companionship followed by loss can be a terrible thing. But know this, Miss Schnee. Should you choose this path, you will never be alone."

Weiss took in a deep breath as she let her headmaster's words truly sink in. The idea of being able to return all the kindness Ruby had offered her so readily was a difficult one to grasp. As her eyes glanced back over the balcony, they settled on the red roses once again. The thoughts within her mind were still conflicting, but Ozpin's words gave one side a much-improved advantage.

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin. I…think I'll be able to come to a decision now."

With one last reassuring smile, Ozpin turned and made his way back towards the hall, his cane leading the way slowly. Weiss kept her eyes locked on the vibrant red in her sight, listening absently to the footsteps leading away as her mind grew louder in the silence. The reemergence of a voice silenced those thoughts for a moment.

"And Miss Schnee, whatever decision you come to, I would suggest not taking too long. Don't let hesitation become regret."

* * *

"Weiss?"

As the addressed girl pulled her attention from her thoughts, Weiss took note of her young leader's face staring at her, tilted in concern. Not wanting to admit her attention had drifted, Weiss returned the look with one of her usual glares. "What are you staring at, dolt?"

"Y-You just seemed distracted, so I was wondering if everything was ok…" Ruby trailed off timidly, shrinking back at Weiss' sharp tone. As Ruby's gaze drifted down to the ground apologetically, Weiss' mind was drawn back to her discussion with her headmaster a few days prior. The heiress couldn't help but regret rebuking Ruby's action, when they stemmed from concern and kindness.

Everything Ruby did was out of concern and kindness.

"I'm fine, Ruby. I was merely thinking on something," Weiss stated with a small huff, turning away from her red clad leader in attempt to not show her regret. With the folding of her arms, Weiss started off back towards their temporary camp, her boots sinking into the pristine snow with each step. Resisting the urge to look back for her partner, the heiress was slightly relieved when she felt the gust of wind signifying the red Huntress-in-training had fallen in step beside her.

The two Huntresses-in-training were mostly silent as they continued their trek through snow filled woods. Weiss' thoughts drifted back to her conversation with Professor Ozpin, still struggling to come to a decision as to which action to take. It hadn't helped that the next day, Ruby had requested a training mission for their team, forcing Weiss to deal with Grimm and constant snowfall on top of sorting out her rampant thoughts.

"I totally could've taken that Ursa alone. You were just stealing my spotlight, Blakey."

The booming voice of the brawler of team RWBY pulled Weiss from her thoughts, letting her know they had arrived back at their camp. Noting the Faunus' indifferent expression as she sat across from Yang, Blake clearly hadn't been attempting to steal the glory as the boisterous blonde suggested. Seeing the arrival of her teammates, Blake sent the two a quiet greeting. Yang, however, did not.

"It's about time you two got back! Did you lose the Ice Queen in all the snow, Rubes?"

Weiss merely sent Yang an irritated glare, walking over to take a seat around their campfire as Ruby tried to get her older sister to hold back on the teasing. An impossible task, in the end. All Weiss could do was sigh at Yang's jokes relating to her similarity to the snow surrounding them. "I still don't understand why you insisted we take this mission, Ruby."

Having given up trying to mediate between her sister and partner, Ruby took a seat with an eager expression. Weiss tried to brace herself for her leader's excitable nature, yet as always, it was impossible to truly prepare for the whirlwind that was Ruby. "Well with the Vytal Festival in just a few weeks, I thought we could use a bit more training! We can work on team moves and stuff so we can show off our totally awesome teamwork to everyone!"

"What we should be doing is studying for our finals, you dolt." Weiss sent one of her lecturing glares at Ruby, who shrunk slightly from the familiar topic of study habits. The red leader knew the heiress' tone came from a genuine interest in her teammate's wellbeing, but the constant lectures still had her worrying about earning her friend's approval. "Blake and I have consistent rankings, yet you and your sister's grades are all over the place."

"Ah, c'mon Ice Queen, we can ignore studying for a bit. Besides, this kind of team bonding is _Vytal_ to good teamwork. Eh? Eh?"

Ruby silently thanked her sister's puns for being one of the few things that could draw Weiss' attention from her.

Ruby stared nervously between the grinning brawler and the irritated heiress, trying to think of ways to stop a fight from breaking out. Before Weiss could get out a retort, Blake stood calmly from her spot, easily drawing the attention of the group. As the Faunus placed her weapon on her back, she motioned for Yang to do the same as she stepped towards the wood line. "It's our turn for patrol. We'll be back in a bit."

With Yang's loud departure, before following after the much quieter Blake, Ruby and Weiss were left sitting around their campfire, the conversation having died down. As Weiss' gaze settled on Ruby, the red Huntress couldn't help but feel a bit awkward, her hands toying with the edges of her cloak. Though there wasn't any hostility in the heiress' eyes, the constant attention had Ruby fidgeting in her seat. With an audible gulp, Ruby forced her silver eyes up to ice blue.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. I know you'd rather be studying, but I thought it'd be good for us all to train a bit more together."

The timid apology brought Weiss out of her thoughts. Making a mental note to stop drifting off into space, she took in her partner's frightful state. A small frown pulled at her lips at the thought that Ruby truly worried so much about upsetting her. Reminded of her conversation with Ozpin, Weiss intended to treat Ruby better, whether or not she decided to act on her feelings.

"It's alright Ruby. I may have been a bit…harsh, in my disapproval of this mission. I'm sure it will be a good learning experience for all of us."

The small smile that returned to Ruby's face had Weiss sighing internally, relieved to have solved the immediate problem. Determined to start mending the rift she created herself, Weiss' thoughts drifted to plans to make it up to the young Huntress. Though she was loath to the idea of trying to fix their partnership with lien, Weiss knew she had to start somewhere. "Since I know you won't be very interested in studying once we return, how about I offer you some incentive. If you get full marks on the finals, I'll purchase you anything you want."

"Weiss, you don't need to buy me anything. I'll make sure to do my best to make you proud, even without a reward," Ruby responded, her bright smile showing her sincerity. Weiss was once again reminded of why she developed feelings for her partner. There were never any ulterior motives with Ruby, just selfless kindness.

A rarity to Weiss, both in Atlas, and the world as a whole.

"Regardless, proper effort deserves a reward. Decide on something, and it's yours." Weiss stated firmly, the folding of her arms showing she wouldn't take no for an answer. If Ruby could push unasked kindness onto her, then Weiss could do the same.

"Well, if you're really sure, um…" The nervous fidgeting of Ruby had Weiss raising a brow. The timidity of the leader's request had the heiress worrying what Ruby could possibly want. What came out was not at all what Weiss would've expected.

"I'd like to hear you sing."

"What?" The heiress couldn't wrap her mind around the thought. Weiss could've easily afforded an entire weapon shop and still eat a fancy lunch afterwards. She offered the limitless potential of her wealth, and Ruby asked for something that didn't cost a single lien. "You've heard me sing before, Ruby, why would you ask for that?"

"I've only ever heard you, like, hum things before. I've never gotten to listen to you sing for real, so I'd really like to hear that!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly, reassured in her request when she wasn't immediately shot down. Weiss was yet again shown the depths of Ruby's selfless standards; her only wants being simple things like friendship. Honestly, the heiress wasn't entirely sure how to react, opting for her usual response around Ruby.

"I'll consider it. This is only if you get full marks, though! Don't think you can skate by like Yang and still expect a reward."

The beaming smile Ruby sent her way had Weiss' mask of indifference slipping. Before Ruby could open her mouth to confirm their agreement, a noise from the tree line instantly drew both Huntresses' attention.

The growl of a Grimm.

Immediately, both Huntresses-in-training were on their feet, weapons drawn before the first Ursa exited the woods. The glowing red lights hidden in the shadows of the forest told of the multiple other creatures of negativity sizing them up.

The silence that stretched out as the first Ursa stared them down grew deafening. The first noise to break the silence was the skittering of claws within the shadowed woods. The types and how many of the beasts lay waiting couldn't be discerned, but both Huntresses were prepared for a lengthy fight.

A loud roar was followed by the frantic crunching of snow, the Ursa lunging towards the two girls in red and white. A burst of rose petals had Ruby meeting the creature head on, glyphs trailing after her as Weiss provided support.

The beast's claw swung down towards the black and red locks of the young girl, only to be held in place by a perfectly timed glyph. A single swing from Crescent Rose brought the immobilized Ursa to a slump, it's head crashing into the snow as it began to dissolve.

A momentary silence as the Grimm decayed into black mist, before a chorus of roars sounded from the forest. Emboldened by the death of one of their kind, a rush of Beowolves stormed out of the tree lines, large bodied Ursi knocking down trees as they lumbered after them.

With no more than a nod to each other, Weiss and Ruby broke apart to divide the Grimm. Pushing back Ursi with glyphs, the Dust wielding heiress made short work of the Beowolves. Throwing out element after element, it was rare for a Grimm to reach the heiress. Those that did were quickly dispatched with the ease that came from years of fencing instruction.

Grimm continued pouring out of the forest, the crushed trees allowing the tide of creatures to flow faster. Though unable to spare a glance towards her partner, Weiss was reassured that Ruby was handling her own. Any Grimm that managed to skirt around to Weiss' blindside was quickly brought down by a well-placed shot from the red leader. Even in the thick of battle, Ruby expressed her concern for those around her.

Through the routine dispatching of the creatures of Grimm and the Huntresses' wordless communication, Weiss allowed her thoughts to drift.

Though the rest of her teammates came close, there was no one else Weiss felt she could truly trust to have her back in battle better than Ruby. The young girl had made considerable progress in the past few months, her determination to become a great Huntress abundantly clear.

Even off the battlefield, Ruby continued to surprise her. With her wealth, there was no shortage of people who attempted to be friendly with the heiress. Over the years, it became easy for Weiss to identify those whose goals weren't genuine. The rare case where someone truly desired to grow closer to the icy girl often ended poorly, her cynical attitude deterring most.

But not Ruby.

Weiss had literally screamed at the girl during their first meeting, offering insults as easily as others would greetings. Even as the two were forced together, Weiss' treatment of Ruby improved little. Yet every step of the way, Ruby managed to shrug it off with a smile, merely restating her desire to be friends with Weiss. Though initially hesitant, Weiss was proud to call Ruby her friend now.

Somewhere along the line though, that kindness the red clad girl so readily offered, altered Weiss' feelings into something more.

It was nearly impossible to remember how she had survived alone before Beacon. The thought of Ruby not remaining in her life in the future was even more difficult, both on the field of battle and off. Though Weiss was intent on not living up to the stereotypes of the Schnees, she couldn't help but feel greedy in wanting more of Ruby's kindness. Truly, the heiress had fallen in love with Ruby Rose.

As another Beowolf fell to one of Ruby's ever-protective shots, Weiss came to a decision. Determined to return the kindness her partner so easily gave her, Weiss was prepared to spend the rest of her life doing so happily. ' _I won't run from my feelings any longer. After this mission, I_ will _tell her how I feel!'_

"Weiss!"

Spinning at the sound of her partner's panicked voice, it was then that Weiss realized she had drifted too far into her own thoughts. She had been so distracted, she never even noticed the rumbling of the ground, before a Deathstalker burst through the tree line behind her. As the golden stinger of the creature rushed towards her, the world seemed to slow to a standstill, and all Weiss could see was red.

The red of Grimm eyes.

The red of spilt blood.

The red of rose petals.

As the world regained it's normal speed, Weiss realized with a start that she was no longer in the path of the Deathstalker, some force having shoved her to the side. As she tried to regain her bearings, Weiss' gaze raised to the creature a few feet in front of her. Instantly, her eyes focused on the golden stinger, coated in red that dripped down to the snow below it.

Noticing the red flecks led to a trail, Weiss' head turned to follow, despite her mind screaming at her not to.

Following the red line, Weiss' breath caught in her throat as her eyes came to a stop on a lump of red. Clumps of snow were disheveled from it's impact, a crimson puddle spreading beneath it to dye the pristine white snow into a bright red.

Her mind said to look away, but her heart refused to let her tear herself from the sight.

A scream of rage had Weiss' head swiveling back to the fight at hand. The blinding golden light of a flame enveloped Yang had the heiress shielding her eyes. Every step she took melted the snow underneath her, as her anger filled strikes cracked the normally invulnerable shell of the Deathstalker, Yang continuing to pummel the already dead beast, black mist flowing from the growing cracks.

The sheer power and rage, thankfully had the remaining Grimm stepping back in caution.

"Weiss!" The normally quiet voice of her black-haired teammate pulled the heiress' attention from the sight. Blake's expression had hints of adrenaline fueled panic, but she was remarkably calmer than her other two teammates. "Help Yang get rid of the last Grimm, I'll get Ruby! I've already called in an airship! ...Weiss!"

The second shout of her name brought Weiss out of her daze, standing shakily as she sent Blake an affirmative nod. A moment of hesitation as Blake made she sure was stable, before she turned to the blonde brawler who had started taking on the last wave of Beowolves.

Weiss offered as much support to the berserker as she could, trying to drown out Blake's steps in the red snow.

* * *

White floors. White walls. White ceilings. Despite being to sum up her entire wardrobe with the color, Weiss was beginning to hate white.

Sitting on a bench against the wall, all Weiss could do was stare at the pacing feet of the blonde brawler. Yang hadn't said a word during the entirety of the airship ride to Beacon's infirmary. Not a single joke or pun shattered the solemn silence, Weiss and Blake too afraid to try in her place. Not a moment had gone by where Yang's eyes weren't a burning crimson.

Blake was leaned against the wall, looking between the door leading into the room Ruby was being treated in, to the repetitive pacing of Yang and Weiss' disconnected stare. Though the two had enough clarity to finish the battle, both seemed to shut down in their own ways once in safety. With a tired sigh, Blake walked over to Weiss, placing a firm hand on her shoulder to grab her attention.

"You need to talk to her. If not for both of your sakes…then for Ruby's."

The quiet statement was all Blake said before taking a seat on the bench. The look she gave the hesitant Weiss left no room for argument. With a shaky breath, Weiss pushed herself up to her feet before wobbling her way over to the protective sister of her partner.

"Yang." The addressed girl didn't even seem to hear Weiss' timid voice. Part of her wanted to simply walk away, but the heiress knew she needed to take responsibility. Preparing herself for whatever the blonde deemed suitable punishment, Weiss spoke again, louder. "Yang. I…I'm so sorry…"

As Yang came to a stop with her back turned to Weiss, the heiress made sure to continue, accepting whatever would come from her words.

"T-This is my fault. R-Ruby got hurt saving me, and I'm so sorr-"

The heiress' apology was cut short as Yang turned, stepping quickly over to her. Shutting her shimmering eyes, Weiss braced herself for an incoming strike as redemption for her mistake. A strike that never came, as she was pulled into a hug by the blonde.

"Don't apologize."

Despite her impressive vocabulary, Weiss was speechless.

"If you apologize, it's like saying you regret Ruby being who she is. Ruby always wanted to be a hero, saving people without a second thought. It wouldn't have mattered who it was standing there. It could've been you, been me, been a complete stranger, and Ruby still would've saved them."

Yang pulled away, her hands taking a firm grasp of Weiss' shoulders to keep her attention. The lilac eyes that hadn't been seen in hours, stared into Weiss' shimmering ice blue. "But I know that when Ruby wakes up, she'll be glad it was you she saved. So don't apologize. Suck up whatever guilt you have and just thank her. Ruby would probably even have trouble accepting that, but that's all you need to do. Got it?"

After her mind worked out all of what Yang had told her, Weiss gave a small nod. Another act of kindness from Ruby. Another act of kindness to return. Weiss intended to make things right, but not with apologies.

As the two managed to share a small smile with each other, Blake made her way over, offering her own hopeful expression to the two. All they could do was wait.

* * *

Ruby was safe. Though still unconscious, Ruby's injuries were healing well. The doctor had said she would recover within a few days with her aura, easily in time for the Vytal festival, much to the relief of the team. They were well aware how much their leader was looking forward to it, and would be crushed to learn she wouldn't be able to compete.

The Deathstalker's venom had thankfully been removed quickly enough, no signs of lasting damage being seen. All that the doctor warned about would be a bit of lethargy as Ruby's body recovered, and suggested someone be ready to assist her with daily tasks. Weiss instantly agreed, before even Yang could offer.

Weiss was currently sat at the beside of her partner, waiting patiently for her to wake, as they all hoped and now knew she would. Weiss was allowed to spend her class time in the infirmary, the school structure based around partnerships allowing one to tend to their partner in times of need.

Yang, however, had been extremely vocal in her opinion about that rule not applying to older sisters.

As Weiss looked at Ruby's sleeping form, she couldn't help but be reminded of Professor Ozpin's final words to her. Though the worst had thankfully been avoided, Weiss realized just how close they had been to coming true. The thought had her hands clenching in her lap, determined to prevent Ruby from ending up in another hospital bed.

With nothing to distract her, Weiss' mind drifted to the conversation they were having before the Grimm arrived. Making sure to avoid the memories of the end of the fight, the heiress remembered the non-committal promise she had made to the young girl. Annoyed with her own indifference towards such a small request, Weiss vowed she would grant it to Ruby, whether she got the full marks or not. As she took another look at Ruby's serene expression, an impulsive thought crossed her mind.

Why not start now?

Making sure there were no nurses or doctors around, Weiss decided a bit of practice wouldn't hurt. Ruby deserved her singing at it's peak, as opposed to some half-hearted effort. Scouring her mind for a song to sing, Weiss' emotional worry from nearly losing Ruby had her settling on only one, the song she had sung before a red ball of energy exploded into her life.

"Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"

Weiss' solemn voice rang out clearly in the quiet hospital room. As she continued the words that used to define her life, the heiress couldn't help but wonder how things would've turned out if Ruby hadn't crashed into her luggage that first day. As she neared the end of the song, her eyes closed as she focused on the emotions portrayed in the final note.

"Mirror, mirror, I'll tell you something. I think I might change it all."

The words sounded wrong to Weiss' ears. As if they weren't her own. As the words hung in the air, Weiss realized she had never opened her mouth. Slowly opening her eyes, as if she feared she were dreaming, Weiss turned her gaze back towards the bed her partner resided in. Instantly, her ice blue eyes locked on silver orbs, a beaming smile filling Ruby's face as she caught the heiress' attention.

"Sorry, I just like that version better."

All Weiss could do was stare, her mind not able to keep up with what her heart told her was happening. As Weiss' gaze continued to bore into her without a single word, Ruby fidgeted nervously, half expecting to be yelled at for ruining the heiress' song. The sound of a chair scraping against the floor was what broke the silence, as Weiss nearly jumped out of her seat.

"You complete dolt!" Ruby winced at the volume of the shout, preparing herself for a lecture. The red Huntress was caught off guard as was pulled her into a tight embrace, too confused by the situation to worry about her soreness. "Don't ever do something so idiotically heroic again, do you understand!?"

Ruby's only response was to return the sudden hug, assuring Weiss she would be more careful. She couldn't see the heiress' face, but what sounded like a few sniffles simply made the young girl tighten her hold around her partner.

After a few minutes, Weiss managed to pull herself away, returning to her seat. The slightest bit of redness to her eyes confirmed Ruby's suspicions, but decided not to comment on it. Weiss would likely just deny it anyways.

After sending a message to Yang and Blake that Ruby had awoken, the heiress discussed what had happened after her injury. Weiss made a conscious effort to take Yang's advice, thanking Ruby for what she had done and not offering apologies. Ruby seemed particularly proud of having protected Weiss, beaming happily when the heiress thanked her so genuinely.

"So is this gonna be a regular thing with us? Saving each other from Deathstalkers?"

The reminder of initiation had Weiss chuckling softly. It was certainly seeming to become a pattern for the Huntresses-in-training to rescue each other from that particular breed of Grimm. "I'd prefer if we didn't turn that into a repeating occurrence."

The giggle from Ruby brought a smile to Weiss' face. The happy laughter between the two reminded Weiss of how at ease she felt around the young Huntress. There was never a need for masks around Ruby. She offered no judgments, so there was no reason to hide. With Ozpin's words echoing n her mind, Weiss was firm in her decision.

"Ruby, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Sure Weiss, you can talk to me about anything," Ruby replied instantly, her immediate and genuine interest simply giving Weiss all the more reason to continue. The eager silver eyes locked on her own, encouraging her further.

"We didn't start off the best. Honestly, I think I may have hated you at first. Yet no matter how much I pushed you away, you came running back with a smile, offering your hand in friendship. Reluctantly, I began tolerating you, then respecting you. At this point, I'm proud to be able to call you a friend."

Ruby's expressions shifted during Weiss' speech. A small, forced smile at the thought of being hated. A more genuine one from being respected. A huge beaming grin as Weiss openly admitted they were friends. With a deep breath to compose herself, Weiss continued on with what she knew was to be the most important part.

"I can't settle for friends, now though. I know it may be greedy, but it's simply not enough to me. I want to be more, for us to be more than that to each other. I want to return all the happiness you've given me tenfold."

Forcing her gaze to stay locked on Ruby's, Weiss refused to look away out of fear that Ruby wouldn't accept her claim as genuine otherwise. Watching the red Huntress' expression slowly shift from confusion to realization reassured Weiss slightly, thankfully not seeing any sort of rejection in the bright silver eyes.

"Um, you're probably gonna think this is stupid, and call me a dolt, but uh, it-it kinda sounds like you're…confessing to me, Weiss."

Ruby, the kind girl she always was, was offering Weiss a chance to change her mind. The heiress could pass the entire thing off as a misunderstanding. Their friendship would remain the same. Unchanging. Stagnant. Weiss refused to settle for that. Moving her hand to rest on top of one Ruby's, Weiss made sure she had the girl's attention, staring intently into the nervous pools of silver.

"It's exactly as it sounds. Ruby…I love you."

Watching the silver eyes widen at her words had Weiss' heart pounding in her chest. She had gone to the point of no return. Whatever Ruby's answer was, their relationship wouldn't be the same afterwards.

As she felt Ruby's hand slip out from underneath her own, Weiss' heart sunk.

Watching Ruby bring the same hand up to pinch her own cheeks, however, sent her mind into a confused spiral.

"Ow, ow! Okay, that definitely hurts!"

"W-What, exactly, are you doing…?"

Watching Ruby rub her now sore cheeks, Weiss' emotions thrashed wildly as she was no longer clear what she should be feeling. Ruby's nervous laugh only increased her confusion, as a slightly red Ruby looked at her timidly. "W-Well, I kinda figured the only way you'd feel the same as me, was if I was dreaming. But I'm definitely awake, sooo…"

"Feel the same…? Ruby, y-you feel the same?"

The soft smile Ruby sent her way had Weiss' heart and mind finally settling down, hope growing as the young Huntress gave a small nod, the tiniest hints of a forming blush on her face. "I do, I have for a while now. I always kinda figured you wouldn't feel the same though. I guess I was wrong though, which I'm pretty happy about."

Weiss couldn't stop the smile forming on her face if she had tried. Her worries vanished as she took in Ruby's shy expression, her genuine words. Her feelings were not only accepted, but returned. Ruby felt the same.

"So, um, w-what do we do now, Weiss…?"

Ruby's timid question had Weiss' mind spinning again, though with far less worry than before. Thankfully, her heart was much more aware of what it wanted. Locking her gaze with Ruby's, Weiss leaned towards her partner. A quick widening of silver eyes before fluttering closed was Ruby's response, as she mirrored the heiress' actions. Taking one last look at her partner, ice blue eyes slowly closed, as she felt the breath of her partner brush her lips.

It was then that Yang burst through the hospital room's door.

With a shriek of surprise, the two new girlfriends sprung apart, Weiss nearly falling out of her chair. Ruby was practically cowering under the covers, her face as bright red as her cloak. The heiress stood from her chair, after preventing herself from falling out of it, to give the rowdy blonde an angry glare.

"Do you need to break down every door you see, you brute!? This is a hospital, you need to be more mindful of patients!"

"Whatever Ice Queen, let me see my baby sis!" Yang pushed her way past Weiss, immediately fussing over Ruby. The protective older sister's concerns about her nearly burning face only made it all the more awkward for Ruby as she tried to further hide under her covers.

Weiss let out an annoyed huff, giving a small nod to Blake as she entered much more quietly. With a sigh, the heiress stepped back to let her teammates chat with their recovered leader. Managing to catch Ruby's eye during a break in the conversation, the two new girlfriends sent each other warm smiles, silent promises of love. Weiss truly was grateful for whatever forces caused their explosive first meeting.

' _You've certainly changed it all, Ruby, and into something so much better.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Of course I had to end it on a joke. Yang's timing is always horrible.**

 **Thank you to all who read. I hope you managed to enjoy it despite, or perhaps due to, the tone change. It will be back to fluff and humor in the next chapter, I promise. I wasn't sure how well I'd do with more drama, but I felt this was an important chapter, and was important for these stories, since its basically where it all starts.**

 **Thanks again to all who read and review. It helps me know what I'm doing right or wrong with these stories. If you can spare the time, I'd love to read more reviews or suggestions. They help me improve and know what to focus on more and less in future chapters.**

 **We shall be back to our regularly scheduled fluff with the next chapter, I assure you!**

 **And to the guest reviewer again! That picture is adorable, and Weiss has a will of steel to not break against the army of cuteness! As for the Amaterasu traits, I'll just accept that I was subconsciously making Ammy be her! Nice finds on all the little things, it was fate that she would match so well!**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again all! Thanks as always to those who read, review, favorite, and follow!**

 **I'm glad so many people enjoyed last chapter! I'll consider doing some more serious stories in the future, if I come up with any ideas that would work well.**

 **For now though, we're back to fluffy humor!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 8: Perspective

An energetic Huntress in red practically bounced in place as she waited at Beacon's air docks. Despite being eighteen, the young woman's excitable personality was still as youthful as it had always been. A grasp on her shoulder from a blonde brawler was all that kept her from zooming around the area.

"Calm down Rubes, you'll see your Princess soon enough."

"But I'm just so excited to see her after the break, Yang! I can't wait to see how surprised she'll be to see how much I've grown," Ruby exclaimed, beaming brightly at her older sister. Standing straight with a proud look on her face, Ruby puffed out her chest, as she stood as tall as she was able. "I made sure to drink tons of milk, after all!"

"…Rubes, you only grew an inch."

"That's still a lot for a few months!" Ruby replied with a huff, sending a pout to her snickering sister. The blonde towering over the silver-eyed girl didn't lessen the blow as Yang ruffled her hair.

The sound of an airship drawing closer to the docks had forgetting Yang's comment. Turning to watch the ship pull into the Beacon docks, Ruby stood on her toes to try and see over the crowds for her other teammates, Yang teasing her the entire time. Ignoring Yang's remarks, Ruby kept up her search until she spotted a head of white conversing with a slightly twitching bow.

Rushing through the crowds with her semblance, Ruby quickly found her girlfriend and teammate. A blur of red was the only warning Weiss had before Ruby collided with her in a tight hug, sending the two stumbling back. "Weiss! I missed you!"

"Careful, dunce, I don't need a repeat of our first meeting," huffed out Weiss, before she wrapped her arms around the red clad girl. Ignoring the heiress' usual remarks, Ruby sent Blake a greeting as Yang walked over at a much slower pace to greet her partner. Returning her attention back to her girlfriend, Ruby happily nuzzled her head against her partner's shoulder. As she did so, a sudden feeling crossed her mind. Something was off.

With a confused look on her face, Ruby stepped to look at her partner. Weiss' expression matched her own as they held each other loosely, not sure what to expect from Ruby's curious analyzing. The leader simply couldn't figure out what was off, as she looked up at the heiress' ice blue eyes. Looked up at.

"When did you get so tall!?"

The sudden shout of realization had Weiss wincing, sending an annoyed glare down at the flabbergasted look on Ruby's face. The white-haired girl had noticeably grown, her height a near match to the older Schnee sibling's now. With a huff, the heiress folded her arms, sending a small smirk to her, now shorter, girlfriend. "I'll have you know, Schnees are often late-bloomers. Winter was my height for a quite a while herself, so I never had any doubts."

All Ruby could do was keep staring up at Weiss. As Blake and Yang made their way over, she couldn't help be feel like she was shrinking. The young leader simply couldn't understand it, having practically drunken an entire lake's worth of milk over the summer. Floundering for any kind of hope, the young Huntress turned to her older sibling for support. "Yang's tall! Yang, I'll grow taller too, right? …Right?"

"…Uh," Yang scratched the back of her head nervously as stared up at her so desperately. The shining silver eyes were so eager for good news, that Yang couldn't even bring herself to tease her. The older sister was forced to give her the brutal truth. "Sorry Ruby, but Mom was pretty short herself. You're already the same height she was, so…"

As the young leader's gaze dropped to the ground, her three teammates weren't sure how to proceed. Sending the two off to take care of their luggage, Yang said she'd deal with her younger sister. Watching Blake and Weiss walk off towards their dorm, Yang couldn't help but sigh as she looked back to her still sulking sister.

"Yang. I need to ask you for something really serious."

The solemn tone had Yang's attention immediately, instantly shifting into Big-Sis mode. Sending a gentle smile to Ruby, the blonde placed her hands reassuringly on her shoulders. "Sure thing Ruby, what do you need?"

"I need you to take me shopping."

* * *

Weiss was having trouble figuring out what her eyes were seeing.

"…What, exactly, is she wearing…?"

Though she doubted the question actually needed answering, Blake took a quick glance over the top of her book. Taking in the sight of a wobbling scythe-wielder, and a brawler who was torn between concern and laughter, she was just as quick to return her gaze to her book. "I believe those are high heels."

"Ruby hates high heels. How does she expect to get through the day with those on? She can barely walk!"

The young leader had been taking slow steps, her eyes focused on the ground. Indecipherable muttering could be heard, Ruby likely repeating some kind of instructions with each awkward step forward. Taking a quick glance up, Ruby spotted her girlfriend, her focused expression shifting to a beaming smile. "Weiss!"

Intent on giving her partner a hug as per her usual routine, Ruby rushed towards the white-haired girl with her semblance.

…Only to trip halfway, her face planting firmly in the ground, to the shock of her teammates.

"Oww…"

* * *

Back in their dorm, Weiss couldn't help but sigh as she looked at the red face of her girlfriend. After helping her back to the dorm, the young girl had immediately taken off the high heels with a pout, realizing how ineffective they were. Making a mental note to one day teach Ruby to walk in heels, Weiss moved onto the immediate problem.

"Why exactly is our height difference such a problem, Ruby?"

Ruby stared down at the ground ashamedly, her fingers rubbing along the edges of her cloak. Fearing a look of anger, Ruby reluctantly pulled her gaze up to Weiss'. The expression of concern and curiosity had Ruby's frown grow even more. "I just liked that I was taller than someone. I'm already younger than everyone, so me being shorter just reminded me all the time. I'm sorry…"

"You've shown just how much you deserve to be here, Ruby. Don't think for a second that you being smaller than your classmates lessens that," Weiss stated with a small sigh. The heiress felt partly responsible for her girlfriend's worries, due to all the times she referred to her as a child. Determined to banish any remaining worries Ruby had, Weiss sent her a small smirk. "Besides, there are some benefits to me being the taller one now."

"Huh? Like what?"

"Like this." With a swift movement, Weiss swept Ruby's legs from under her, lifting her into a bridal carry. The soft 'eep' from Ruby had her wrapping her arms around Weiss' shoulders, her face quickly turning the color of her cloak as she pressed herself closer to her girlfriend. Weiss' smug smirk only grew as she looked into her partner's wide silver eyes. "Still upset that you're smaller than me?"

Pulling her hood over her head, Ruby's face nearly disappeared as her blush blended in with the red cloth. A timid shake of her head had Weiss' smirk turn into a full grin, before gently placing Ruby back on her feet.

"C'mon Rubes, lets go return those shoes," Yang stated, sending a teasing grin to the couple as she stood by the door. The still speechless Ruby gave a small nod, pecking Weiss on the cheek before rushing out with her sister following after.

After waiting a few moments for the two energetic sisters to be a good ways down the hall, Weiss' grin faded into a grimace. Sinking to her bed, the heiress rubbed her sore arms with small groans of pain. Amber eyes glanced at her from over the top of her book, the pages in front of her doing little to hide her smug smirk. "Myrtenaster doesn't build a lot of muscle, does it?"

The annoyed glare sent towards the Faunus was considerably less threatening when it was overpowered by fatigued pain.

"Shut up."

* * *

 **A/N: Complaining in front of Ruby would be bad though. Good job enduring it, Weiss!**

 **Thanks again to all who read, and to those who reviewed last chapter. I'm glad so many seemed to enjoy the different tone, and I'll keep that in mind for the future.**

 **To Jane! I'm glad you enjoyed it, especially the part with Yang. I've always seen Yang as the Big Sis of the group, so even in a bad situation like that, she'd be offering hugs and not fists.**

 **To Guest! Thanks for the catch, I'll go back and fix that. Spell check failed me! As for the Ozpin part, yeah, I was trying to emphasis those lines and wasn't really sure on how those parts would come across. I'll try to fix those spots up a bit if I can.**

 **As for the overuse of 'dolt', I only saw two uses in that chapter, unless you meant in general. I'll keep that in mind though and try to vary it. I've just always preferred 'dolt' over 'dunce', since 'dunce' sounds meaner, in my opinion.**

 **Thanks again to those who read! Reviews and suggestions are always welcome, if you can spare the time. I hope you enjoy future chapters.**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello again all! Thanks as always to those who read, review, favorite, and follow. I'm glad people are enjoying these stories.**

 **Credit for this prompt goes to Andrea. Amai! This is a bit of a fluffier chapter rather than humor. Hope everyone can manage to enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 9: Footsteps

Layers upon layers of documents littered the desktop, ice blue eyes scanning over each word with practiced ease. The computer screen flashed reminders for business meetings, despite every date and time already having been memorized. What would be chaos to anyone else was instead an orderly routine to the white-haired CEO. As Weiss finished off a stack of documents, a quiet knock at her office door drew her attention.

Looking up to the silver gaze of her thirteen-year-old daughter, Weiss beckoned her in as she set her work to the side.

"Good morning Amaranth. Is there something you need?" Weiss asked as she leaned back in her chair. Her daughter and wife would only enter her office during work hours if there was something of importance to bring up. Aware of that fact, Weiss made sure to silence any her message and alert systems.

Taking a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the work desk, Amaranth took a calming breath. Making sure her thoughts were in order, she met her mother's ice blue eyes.

"I have something important to say."

* * *

"And you're sure about this?"

"Completely."

With her hands folded in front of her face, Weiss let her eyes close as she thought over her daughter's announcement. The CEO knew it would likely happen one day, considering who her mother was. Having already prepared herself to accept it, all that remained was Ruby's reaction.

"Alright. We'll tell your mother when she returns from her mission."

* * *

A loud yawn broke the quiet of the mansion, as a red clad Huntress stepped through the door. Ruby would always enjoy going out on missions to combat the Grimm, but returning home to her family was always a welcome relief. Before she could even take a few steps into the lobby, she was met with the sight of her wife and daughter waiting for her, instantly drawing a smile to her face.

"Weiss, Ammy! Aww, you came to meet me!" Ruby exclaimed, rushing over with her semblance to pull both Schnees into a hug. Though happy to see Ruby, both white-haired girls shied away from the hug slightly, the Huntress' clothing caked in layers of dirt and grime. What was barely noticeable on black clothes was easily visible on white and pink.

Managing to separate themselves from Ruby's grasp, the two Schnees stepped back to smooth out the wrinkles in their clothes. Ruby grinned as she watched the similarities between mother and daughter. The clearing of a throat brought her attention to the ice blue eyes of her wife.

"The reason we came to meet you is because Amaranth has something she wishes to tell you."

With a soft glance from Weiss, Amaranth took a step forward to place herself in front of Ruby. With a curious tilt of her head, Ruby waited patiently, picking on the importance of the situation. With a deep breath, two pairs of silver eyes locked on each other.

"I want to be a Huntress."

As silver eyes stared unblinkingly at her, Amaranth began to fear Ruby would disapprove. Sending a glance back to her mother in worry, all she saw was Weiss' calm expression, giving her a reassuring smile. Nervously looking back to her red mother, she saw silver eyes slowly widening as the words finally sunk in.

"OHMYGOSH!"

With a burst of rose petals, Amaranth was pulled into a tight hug, Ruby twirling the two around the lobby with ecstatic laughs. The suddenness of the reaction had Amaranth flailing wildly, trying to get out of her mother's grip. Finally breaking out of Ruby's grasp, Amaranth heaved for breath, the tight hug nearly suffocating her. Ruby was still rushing around the room in a whirlwind of excitement.

"I was so worried you wouldn't want to be a Huntress but now I'm so happy you want to be one and you'll become the best Huntress ever and you'll have an awesome team and when you get your license we can go on missions together and it'll be so awesome to fight Grimm together and Weiss can come too-"

Interrupting herself with a sudden gasp, Ruby stared at her overwhelmed daughter, her eyes nearly sparkling in excitement.

"You'll need to forge a weapon!"

Sending a worried look back at her white-haired mother, Amaranth eagerly sought help in dealing with an overly enthusiastic Ruby. With a sigh, Weiss stepped up to hold Ruby still with a gentle grasp on her shoulder. "Calm down, Ruby. I know you're eager to help Amaranth forge a weapon, but there are other factors to consider first."

Eager excitement still twinkled in Ruby's eyes, but she managed to calm down enough to not cover the remainder of the lobby floor with rose petals. With a significantly calmer smile of approval, Ruby gave Amaranth a gentle hug. "I'm so proud of you! So, what school are you considering?"

"I was actually considering Signal Academy. I know it's far from Atlas, but Grandfather still teaches there, and you've always spoken about how good of a school it is." Amaranth replied seriously, speaking as if she was giving a business proposal. The majority of her reasoning skills were inherited from Weiss, though she wasn't against using a pout when she truly wanted something. The shy smile she sent Ruby spoke of her deeper reasons. "I also wanted to see more of Patch…I've seen plenty of Atlas, but I've only seen bits of your home when we'd visit Grandfather."

"Well I know Dad will love having you around more often!" Ruby exclaimed, beaming proudly. Ideas for family trips to Patch were already brewing in her mind, eager to have all her family together. That though brought a reminder to the front of her mind, remembering another family member who was a teacher. "You'll get to see Uncle Qrow too! He's a great teacher!"

"I'd rather she stuck to learning from Taiyang more so than your Uncle, Ruby." Weiss said with a sigh, her arms folding as she remembered her meetings with the man. The Huntsman's personality was what she would imagine a drunk Yang to be like. Which probably wasn't far from the truth.

"Uncle Qrow is awesome Weiss! Give me one reason why he'd be a bad influence on Ammy."

And arched brow was the only response before a terse comment.

"The family gathering you organized."

Ruby winced at the memory, easily recalling the events no matter how hard she tried to forget. Not that Weiss would let her. In hindsight, trying to force Qrow and Winter into the same room wasn't the best of ideas. The eastern wing was still being rebuilt.

"O-Okay, so I can't argue that. But he's still a great teacher…" Ruby trailed off as Weiss' brow simply arched higher. Turning back to Amaranth with a nervous laugh, the red Huntress gave in. "Yeah, okay, stick to learning from Dad."

Trying to steer the conversation back away from proper role models, Ruby's mind went back to her favorite topic. Taking Amaranth's hands in her own, two pairs of silver eyes locked, one bright in excitement, the other dimming from nervousness.

"So what kind of weapon are you gonna forge? Will it be a scythe!?"

The eager look in Ruby's eyes had Amaranth looking back to her mother for support. Having already discussed her fighting style of choice, Weiss stepped in, aware of her daughter's hesitation. "Amaranth has asked me to give her fencing and Dust lessons already. Her semblance is best put to use with a lighter weapon, such as my own and Winter's."

A pang of guilt rushed through Amaranth as she saw her mother's smile dip slightly. Any regret she had was banished as Ruby turned back to her, the happy expression instantly brightening up. "So a sword, huh! That's awesome! Do you need help building it!?"

Seeing nothing but an exasperated smile on her white-haired mother's face, Amaranth sent a nervous smile to her eagerly expectant mother.

"I'd like that."

* * *

After a few months of training with Weiss, Amaranth had begun developing her own style. Though the core of her skills were a mirroring of Weiss' swordplay, Amaranth took a few creative ideas from Ruby's skillset to make it her own. With her style and semblance working in harmony, the final task of preparing to enter Signal began.

The forging of her personal weapon.

Though initially hesitant due to the difference in complexity of her mothers' weapons, Amaranth was amazed at Ruby's engineering skills. Within a short time, the pink Huntress-to-be had a firm grasp of the mechanics of weapon building, and with some input from Weiss, managed to incorporate Dust into the construction as well.

Though swords were a staple of any Schnee's fighting style, Amaranth's choice of a curved falchion was a step away from tradition. Even if she wasn't using Ruby's weapon of choice, Weiss caught the subtle gestures of pride Amaranth had towards her red mother.

With the final process of forging, the silver blade was completed. After getting Ruby's stamp of approval in terms of function, Amaranth happily looked over the shining steel that would start her on the path towards becoming a Huntress.

"So, what's it's name?"

The eager question brought Amaranth's attention to Ruby's eager expression. Ruby's interest in weapons lead her to put the naming of a weapon in high importance, equal in value as the naming of a newborn child. Though not as fanatic about it as her mother, Amaranth had given her weapon's name plenty of thought.

"Rosenrot."

Ruby's head tilted in confusion. The name reminded her of Weiss' weapon, putting together that it was Atlesian. Ruby was always terrible at learning Atlesian. "What's that mean?"

"It means Rose Red."

Weiss' quiet voice broke into the conversation, answering Ruby's question since she knew Amaranth wouldn't. As Ruby's head swiveled back to Amaranth, she was greeted with her daughter's blushing face, an indignant pout being directed towards her mother. "I asked you not to tell her, mother!"

The soft chuckle from Weiss was drowned out as Ruby squealed in excitement, pulling Amaranth into another spinning hug, her daughter huffing out to be let down as her face grew into a brighter pink.

So much like her namesake, she truly was a mix of the two women in red and white.

* * *

 **A/N: Weiss secretly likes embarrassing her daughter.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope everyone managed to enjoy it! As always, reviews are appreciated to know what was done right or wrong, and suggestions are always welcome.**

 **To the Guest reviewer! I actually like a shorter Ruby because of her mentality. I think its more interesting when the hero who saves the world is a tiny little girl. And I also picture Weiss with a gallant, knightly side as she gets older and grows out of her spoiled princess-ness. Personal preference, i guess. Plus Summer is really short in the team STRQ picture, so I think Ruby will be short too, considering she's like a red-tinted mirror image.**

 **Another reviewer asked about chronological order. Though i've already answered them, I thought i'd give my reasoning for those curious.**

 **Firstly, having stories with no set order lets me have more freedom to write any ideas I come up with. I could write a story with a 15 year old Ammy one day, and then not have to worry if I come up with a story involving a 5 year old Ammy the next.**

 **Secondly, free form timelines let me make little hinting references to events i'm considering/planning to write, and giving little teases of them. For those who've watched Hidamari Sketch or the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, its the same idea behind why they play out of order. Observant readers may have caught a few already.**

 **With that all said, I hope everyone continues enjoying these little snippet/drabble stories.**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again all! Hope everyone is enjoying these stories. Thanks as always to those who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed.**

 **Bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope the punchline is enjoyable.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 10: Nightmare?

Confused silver eyes looked around wildly.

The strange landscape confused Ruby. The ground seemed hard and smooth, far more so than any ice she had encountered. The sky was an odd brown that reminded the red Huntress of wood. Even the sun seemed to be an unnatural yellow, exceedingly bright and unmoving.

As strange as the world around her was, it felt familiar, as if she saw it every day.

Before she could figure out where she was, Ruby's attention was brought to the even stranger creatures before her. The growling and snarling monsters were without a doubt the forms of Grimm, yet they were distinctly different than the beings of negativity the Huntress fought on a regular basis.

Cracked tan skin covered every inch of their body as opposed to the usual pitch black the monsters were known for. In place of the stark white bones that protruded out of their body, were odd black stones. The pungent smell associated with the blood of the creatures' victims was instead pleasant, a scent Ruby felt was familiar.

Again, more familiarity, even in the strange situation.

The first creature rushed towards her before she could finish her inspection. Quickly drawing Crescent Rose, Ruby sliced the Beowolf in half; it's body crumbling into a brown dust as it collapsed. A strange feeling of regret passed through her, entirely different from the feeling she had when combating the normal creatures of darkness. A roar from the crowd of beasts drew Ruby's attention back to the rest of the beings.

With the first being broken, the rest began rushing towards her, emboldened by their leader's sacrifice.

Dodging blows from the beasts, Ruby managed to cut down a few more, their body's dissolving into a brown mist as they fell. Each claw that swung near her, sent gusts of warm air towards Ruby, their bodies significantly warmer than her own. Intent to not be burned by the creatures, the red reaper made certain to avoid any strikes with her semblance.

The odd smooth surface made fighting the creatures an ordeal, her boots barely able to get any traction. The Grimm's cracked skin, however, didn't share that disadvantage. Near misses from the monster's searing claws had Ruby reassessing her ability to combat the strange creatures in the odd environment.

Deciding it would be best to escape and come back with help or knowledge, Ruby fought her way out of the circle the beasts formed around her.

With a path clear, Ruby rushed towards what looked like a hill. Managing to outpace the Grimm still out to hunt her down, the red Huntress clambered up the sleek hillside, stumbling a few times as she failed to grip the surface. Eventually reaching the top after defeating a few of the faster beasts, Ruby's hopes were dashed as she came to the edge of a raging river.

Looking down into the murky white water, Ruby thought quickly as the creatures drew closer to her with each second. Unsure of what would happen from touching the strange river, Ruby took a few steps back before rushing forward with her semblance. Pushing off of the ground at the last second, Ruby fired Crescent Rose to carry herself the rest of the way across the stream.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, the red Huntress looked back at the Grimm. Seeing them continue towards her without any apparent notice of the upcoming river had her worrying she would need to continue running from the monsters.

That fear was unfounded as the first creature of darkness rushed into the white waters, before roaring in pain as it's body crumbled. The tide of Grimm continued rushing forward, intent on reaching the Huntress despite the fatality of the river standing in their way.

Despite their intentions to do her harm, Ruby couldn't help but pity the beasts as they continued rushing towards their deaths. Her kind heart forced her to watch the tan beings dissolved into the liquid, their black bones sinking beneath the surface.

Compelled by her innocent soul, Ruby called out to the creatures.

* * *

"Don't go in the milk! You'll get all soggy!"

Flailing wildly, Ruby tumbled out of bed, pulling the sheets with her and off her wife. With a grunt of pain, the red girl was rudely brought out of her dream world. Groaning from the pain of hitting the hard floor and a full stomach, all Ruby could do was curl up on the ground as she heard Weiss sitting up with their bed with a grumble.

"Did you have that nightmare again?"

Another groan was the only answer Weiss got.

With a sigh, Weiss rubbed her eyes tiredly, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. Something told her she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

"I told you not to bake cookies in the shape of Grimm. I knew it would give you nightmares."

* * *

 **A/N: Things with faces are so much harder to eat.**

 **Since i'm sure someone will ask, I already have some plans for a sort of part 2 with Weiss.**

 **To the Guest again! I definitely have some plans for family gathering antics, so that'll be showing up in the future.**

 **As for Amaranth, i'm very glad you're enjoying her personality. I made her pretty much the same way you described. She's Ruby, but rather than be raised by Yang, she was raised by Weiss. Her name was meant to show that she was pretty much a mix of the two.**

 **As for the suggestion for more Ammy and Zwei, i've definitely been thinking up a few ideas on those. I plan to have some chapters soon of Ammy interecting with other characters besides her mothers, so Zwei is definitely on the list there.**

 **Thanks as always to those who read. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome, as they help me improve and think up ideas.**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello again all! Thanks as always to those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Fluff! Like, almost pure fluff! That's my forewarning for this fluffy chapter. Hope everyone enjoys.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's character's belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 11: Bloom

The door the Schnee manor opened quietly, great care taken to not disturb the quiet of the night. The red clad Huntress attempting to slip into the house without a sound made sure to keep a firm grip on her weapon, intent on stopping any metallic sounds from echoing throughout the quiet home. Despite Ruby's efforts towards being silent, she wasn't invisible.

"And where do you think you're slipping off to, dunce?"

All thoughts of silence were shattered as Ruby spun at the sound of her girlfriend's voice, her gear clanking noisily together as she fumbled against the door. Cringing at the sudden loud noises from Ruby's surprise, Weiss couldn't help but sigh as she focused her ice blue eyes on the nervous figure of the red Huntress. "Weiss! Um, I wasn't expecting you to still be awake…"

"I knew you'd be home from your mission tonight, so I stayed up to wait for you," Weiss replied coolly, while her gaze traced over Ruby's appearance. Numerous tears and scratches covered her girlfriend's clothing, telling of multiple occasions of close calls while battling the creatures of Grimm. The grime associated with a long mission covered nearly every inch of cloth. Even the well-protected red cloak had large gashes, the edges fraying from the long exposure to the elements.

"Nothing got through my aura, Weiss, don't worry."

Ruby's voice pulled Weiss out of her analysis, looking into the shining silver eyes of her girlfriend. Watching Ruby pull her cloak around herself made the CEO realize she had only made the young woman more nervous. "I'm sorry. I just worry when you take these long missions without me. Especially when you come home scratched up."

Though Ruby had stated numerous times how proud she was of Weiss taking over the Schnee Dust Company in order to change it for the better, Weiss couldn't help but feel she was betraying her girlfriend at times like this. Though the CEO would still go on missions with her partner when the option was available, the more often situation for the full-time Huntress was taking missions with her other two teammates. The occasional solo mission had Weiss' fears grow tenfold.

"I had Yang and Blake with me the whole time, Weiss," Ruby replied with a soft smile, drawing Weiss out of her fearful thoughts as she stepped closer to take the CEO's hands in her own. Leaning up to place a soft kiss against Weiss' lips had the white-haired woman returning the smile, her worries fading away as she had the young Huntress close at hand again. The growing grin on Ruby's face showed her satisfaction at having cheered up her girlfriend, intent on forcing the fears out with her usual charm. "Nothing will stop me from coming back home to you. I'm too awesome of a Huntress for that."

Home. Having lived in White Castle for the majority of her life, she could never really consider it anything more than a gilded cage. Like the rest of Atlas, it was cold and inhospitable. Yet now, with Ruby, she truly felt they had a home. Someplace filled with so much warmth that one would desire to return to it.

Weiss was overjoyed that she was the reason Ruby considered the Schnee manor home. She was determined to not let that feeling fade.

"I had intended to wait until tomorrow after you had rested for this, yet no moment will feel more correct than right now." With a deep breath, Weiss locked her gaze on the attentive silver eyes. Assured that Ruby's focus was on her, the CEO abandoned any preplanning made for this, settling for speaking from the heart. "You've changed my life for the better, Ruby. I can barely remember my life before meeting you at Beacon, and I can't imagine a future without you in it."

"I want to show you how serious I am about this being both of ours' home, and I hope this does that." Punctuating her statement with a resigned sigh, Weiss stepped back from Ruby. Taking one last look at the confused expression on Ruby's face, Weiss lowered herself to a knee, her hand reaching back to pull a small velvet box from her pocket. Seeing the confused expression shift to one of realization had Weiss releasing a shaky breath, revealing a golden ring topped with a shining diamond carved in the shape of the Huntress' rose emblem.

"Ruby Rose…Will you marry me?"

Wide silver eyes stared down at the gemstone in silence. Weiss' nerves grew each second without a response. Despite the fear of rejection, the CEO kept her ice blue eyes locked on the face of the woman she was proposing to.

All she could do was stare absently as the Huntress disappeared from sight; rose petals filling the now empty space.

As her heart sunk, Weiss couldn't help but feel she had made a mistake somewhere. Had she asked too early? Had she not made her feelings clear enough? As her gaze shifted to stare at the floor with shimmering, she barely noticed the gust of wind as the red Huntress returned.

"I'm so sorry! I-I just had to get something because this was so sudden and I knew now was the best time to show you but I didn't have it with me since I just got back from a mission and I wasn't expecting you to suddenly propose and I didn't mean for that to seem like me saying no because I'm not at all saying no and I just needed to get this to say yes with and I'm so so so sorry!"

As Ruby recovered from her breathless ramble, Weiss' gaze fell on the velvet box held in Ruby's hands. The frantic apology combined with the object Ruby had apparently rushed off to gather had Weiss' mind slowly coming to a conclusion.

"You were planning to propose?"

The nervous smile on Ruby's face was the only answer Weiss needed. Watching the red woman kneel down to mirror her position, Weiss' eyes stayed focused on Ruby's the entire time, ensuring there was no more misunderstandings. As the velvet box was opened to reveal a glittering ruby cut into the Schnee family symbol, Weiss' heart soared knowing the two were sharing their intentions. "I was going to ask tomorrow, since I know how worried you get from my long missions. A-And when you suddenly pulled out your own ring…I kinda freaked out…"

The awkward laugh Ruby gave in reaction to her own actions had Weiss letting out a sigh of relief. Sending the red whirlwind of energy an exasperated smile was the CEO's only form of scolding, her heart barely able to keep up with the drop and rise of her emotions. "This is our confession all over again. You have terrible methods of saying yes, you dolt."

As the two shared a joyful laugh from the memory, their eyes locked. Shimming silver stared into sparkling ice blue. With wordless communication, each woman removed the ring from their respective boxes, holding their left hand out to the other; intent on making it official in the way they did everything.

Together.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: Ruby is gonna give Weiss a heart attack one day, which how she says yes.**

 **Thanks to those for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I've never been able to decide which I prefer to do the proposing. So I made them both do it. I regret nothing.**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! I'm glad you suffered through the bizarreness to understand Ruby's opinion of a world plagued by cookie Grimm. It would truly be a nightmare. At least to her.**

 **Thanks again for reading! Reviews and suggestions are always welcome to help me improve and think up new chapters.**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again all! Thanks as always for reading, I hope everyone is enjoying the stories!**

 **Credit goes to Mr Ilax for reinforcing this story idea. Hope everyone can enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 12: Impossible

Ruby was an experienced Huntress. She had been in countless battles with the creatures of Grimm throughout her life. She had fought alongside teammates, alongside her wife and partner. She had fought alone. And she had won every time.

The Grimm standing before her put all of that experience to the test.

The beast was so vastly different from others of it's kind. It's whole body was tensed, ready to spring at any moment as blood red eyes stared into wavering silver. Claws raked the dirt as the Grimm awaited Ruby's first move.

Swallowing the nervous lump in her throat, Ruby could only stare at the monster, her grip on Crescent Rose growing tighter. Inching her way closer, the Huntress couldn't stop herself from glancing back to her wife. Sword point raised towards the Grimm in case it made any sudden movements, Weiss' ice blue eyes locked with Ruby's, giving a small nod of reassurance.

"You've fought thousands of Grimm, Ruby. Just treat this like you would any other."

"This one isn't like any other Grimm though!" Ruby exclaimed, glancing back to the still creature. The glowing red eyes staring into her own put too much of a strain on her will, forcing her to look back to her wife. "I-I don't think I can fight it, Weiss…"

"It isn't even dangerous, just kill it, you dolt!"

"But it's too cute!"

With an irritated sigh accompanied by a scowl, Weiss turned from the red Huntress to the being of darkness before her. She wouldn't be fooled by it's appearance like her overly-kind wife.

Weiss' icy gaze stared into the wide shimmering red. She assessed the weaknesses of it's unarmored body, save for the small white plate covering it's face. It was obvious that the tiny body was designed for speed, even if the fluffed up fur might suggest otherwise. The white Huntress paid special attention to the long ears on the monster, well aware that it was intently tracking every sound the two women made.

Weiss Schnee would _not_ lose to a Grimm bunny.

"Rrgh! This is your fault, Ruby! Now I can't kill it either!"

"I-I'm sorry! I just never knew Grimm could come in bunny form…" Ruby shrunk back at Weiss' explosive temper. Years spent with the CEO told her that she was simply frustrated with herself, but apologies never hurt. Forcing herself to avoid staring at the ground, Ruby nervously locked eyes with the fuming Huntress. "S-So, um, what should we do with it…?"

Managing to take a calming breath, Weiss' gaze shifted back over to the Grimm rabbit. With her new mindset, courtesy of Ruby's innocent mind, Weiss could see the tension in it's body was in preparation to flee from the two larger beings pointing sharp objects at it. The CEO's eye twitched at the sight, her mind further labeling it as 'cute' with the similarity to her stuttering wife.

"It's still a Grimm, Ruby. We need to deal with it like any other Grimm."

Though her mind agreed with her statement, her heart caused her voice to waver, clearly lacking in resolve. She was Weiss Schnee, a proud Huntress who would never back down from an opponent. A part of however, was hoping Ruby would take the responsibility away from her.

The pleading look Ruby sent her shattered that hope.

"It's not even hurting anyone, Weiss. There's gotta be some other option!"

With a sigh, Weiss realized how pointless it was to keep her sword leveled at the rabbit, lowering it as she turned towards Ruby, making sure to keep the Grimm within sight. Weiss would roll in her grave if she fell to a _bunny Grimm_ because she got careless. "What do you suggest we do then, Ruby? Let it go? Keep it as a pet?"

The moment she saw those silver eyes brightening, Weiss knew she said something she shouldn't have.

"No. Absolutely not. Do you hear me, Ruby Rose? We are not-"

* * *

"I can't believe we took it home with us…"

Pinching the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache building, all Weiss could do was sigh as she watched Ruby attempt to herd the tiny Grimm into a corner of their training room.

Ruby's semblance allowed her to easily catch the small creature and secure it in one of their gear bags; it's short claws and blunt fangs doing nothing to the seasoned Huntress' aura as it tried to escape. Despite the obvious lack of a threat it posed, Weiss made sure to keep her distance from the squirming bag during the airship ride home.

"Think of it like research, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed with a beaming smile. She had managed to corral the mini monster into a corner, intent on using various training equipment to form a makeshift pen. Weiss had been adamant about not allowing the creature to roam free around the Schnee manor until they were certain it was no threat. "This is like a new species or something! I'll call Doctor Oobleck tomorrow and ask him to come take a look, he always wants to learn about new ones."

"I still think this is a horrible idea, Ruby. Even if it is only a rabbit, it's bound to grow eventually like all Grimm do!"

"Weiss, it's not like it'll grow over night. Just relax, we'll have Oobleck look at it, and if it's really dangerous, we'll put it back in the Emerald Forest, ok?" Ruby's calming voice was accompanied by one of her trademark smiles, her assurances that everything would be all right always working wonders for Weiss' stress.

The CEO let the worry in her body drain out in a slow sigh. She gave the tiny terror one last measuring look, before her attention was pulled away by the pattering of small paws. Turning to see Zwei waddling into the room in search of his two masters, a new worry flooded Weiss' mind.

"What about Zwei? It may not be dangerous to us, but it could still be strong enough to hurt him."

Before Ruby could come up with a response, the two Huntresses watched the small corgi waddle his way over to the makeshift pen. Fixing the strange new creature with curious look, Zwei stepped closer to the Grimm bunny.

Seeing that the new potential threat drawing closer didn't tower over it like the other two did, the Grimm let out it's most intimidating growl it could muster. Hunching it's back to seem larger, it let it's claws extend out, attempting to deter the would-be-predator in front of it.

With a confused tilt of his head, all Zwei could think to do was let out a short bark at the creature.

With a squeak, the Grimm jumped away from Zwei, scampering under a nearby piece of training equipment, seeking shelter from the terrifying hound that sought to eat it.

The two Huntresses in white and red could only stare dumbfounded, not having expected to see a _Grimm_ afraid of a _corgi_. Turning back to Weiss, Ruby's silver gaze locked on ice blue, wordlessly asking as question. Managing to hold the innocent stare of Ruby's as long as she was able, Weiss was forced to look away with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, but we are _not_ naming it."

* * *

 **A/N: First Cookie Grimm. Now Bunny Grimm. What horrors am I unleashing on Remnant?**

 **Thanks as always to those who read, review, favorite, and follow. I hope you enjoyed this silly idea.**

 **I've seen plenty of stories with baby Beowolves, but I always worried that they'd grow up eventually and be dangerous. I figure a bunny Grimm would likely stay tiny for a good long while, and even Zwei is tougher than it!**

 **To Guest! The confession was in chapter 7, towards the end, so not a future chapter but a past one, hehe. But yes! Ruby kinda turned into a whole mess during it, nearly gave Weiss a heart attack.**

 **Thanks again for reading! As always, reviews and suggestions are gladly welcome to help me improve or give me ideas.**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello again all! Thanks as always to those who read, review, favorite, and follow. Glad everyone is enjoying these.**

 **Credit for this prompt goes to ethereal-23! Was a fun idea, hope everyone can enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 13: Grudges

The ringing of the doorbell drew the attention of the nine-year-old Amaranth. With Zwei at her heels, the little girl walked her way over to the grand entrance, dragging a nearby stool with her. Under the watchful eye of the corgi, Amaranth climbed onto the stool, trying to peer through the eyehole. Still too short to see through, she resorted to her next idea.

"Who is it? Mama said to not open the door for strangers."

"Only the greatest Aunt ever, that's who~"

Taking a moment to recognize the voice, Amaranth started to reach for the doorknob. Pausing just short of the handle, the little girl recalled a comment made by her white-haired mother. "Mama says you're strange, so I shouldn't let you in."

Before the visitor could resort to less than child-friendly words regarding Weiss talking about her behind her back, Ruby thankfully rushed over, having heard the conversation from the other room. Setting Amaranth back on the floor, the red Huntress pulled open the door to reveal her older sister, before leaping in to hug her. "Yang! Thanks for coming on such short notice, it really helps a lot."

"No probs, Rubes. Always happy to hang with the little rugrat," Yang replied with a beaming smile. Pulling out of the hug, Yang walked into the Schnee manor, petting Zwei as he barked in greeting, before catching sight of the little Rose-Schnee. With the height difference, it was easy for Yang to ruffle the young girl's hair, much to her annoyance. "Hey there, Bubblegum, how've you been?"

"I'm not bubblegum," the pink-clad girl grumbled with a pout. Having inherited her white-haired mother's distaste for nicknames, the little Schnee wasn't fond of referred to by other than her name, with the exception Ruby's nickname for her. Though she was quickly growing out of that one, as well.

"Thanks again for showing up, Yang," Ruby spoke up, drawing her sister's attention back to her. The formal attire had escaped her notice when she first walked through the door, intent on leaving the cold of the Atlas air. The heels Ruby wore explained why the natural speedster wasn't the first one to the door. "Weiss has one of those business dinner…things, um, and she wanted me to go with her because she hates how boring they are alone. So it helps a lot that you could show up so quickly."

"Relax Rubes, you don't need to thank me over and over," Yang waved off, already going to pick up Amaranth as Zwei scampered around the talking sisters. Ignoring the clumps of snow she was trailing, Yang walked over to the entrance to the Schnee manor's spacious living room. "I'll make sure to undo all of the Weiss-ifying the Ice Queen as done to Bubblegum here."

"I'd rather you didn't undo my parenting, thank you. I prefer my daughter taking after me over you."

The voice of the Dust Company CEO rang out in the lobby. The glare Weiss sent Yang did nothing to lessen the grin she wore, the opposite in fact. With a sigh, Weiss made her way over to the entrance, donning her coat as Ruby rushed over to do the same. Turning to lock her ice blue eyes with the silver of her daughter's, Weiss's slight scowl shifted to a gentle smile. "I'll be counting on you to keep Aunt Yang out of trouble, alright Amaranth."

Amaranth returned the smile with the confident look of a child intent on making her mother proud. "You can count on me, Mama."

"And don't demolish my mansion, Xiao Long."

Glaring at the rolled eyes of the blonde, Weiss turned to the door, now held open by Ruby. As her wife made her way to their chauffeured transport, Ruby rushed over to place a soft peck on Amaranth's head before rushing off to catch up with the CEO. "We'll be back soon, have fun Ammy, love you!"

Lilac and silver eyes watched through the window as the car drove off towards the business districts of Atlas. Once the headlights were out of sight, Yang turned to face her niece, still held in her arms. The growing grin on her face showed she had no intention of listening to her sister-in-law.

"Time for some fun, Bubblegum."

* * *

Toppled furniture littered the living room. In a matter of minutes, the blonde brawler had rearranged the room as she saw fit, claiming Weiss' stuffy nature even applied to room arrangement. Across the living room and over the fireplace was a makeshift target, complete with differing rings to correspond to an unkept point system. The makeshift darts came in the form of a rapier flying through the air, before embedding itself in the center ring.

"Nailed it."

Amaranth and Zwei sat a short distance away, watching with equal parts awe and fear, as Yang used Weiss' prized Myrtenaster as a tool of entertainment.

"Mama is going to be mad that you're using her sword like that."

"Only if she finds out," Yang replied, turning to grin at her young niece. The brawler was determined to break the little girl out of the stickler-for-rules mindset Weiss had ingrained in her. Step one to achieving that was to introduce Amaranth to the wonders of getting away with disobeying rules. "And so long as neither of us says a thing, the Ice Queen won't. Got it, Bubblegum?"

Ignoring the grumbling from the little girl about her nickname, Yang walked over to pick Amaranth up. Heading out of the trashed living room, making a mental note to tidy it up later, Yang headed for the kitchen, with Zwei scampering after the two. Setting her niece down in a chair, the blonde moved to the preparation area. Scouring through the cupboards and cabinets, all Yang could find was baking ingredients, likely due to Ruby's love for cookies, and unpronounceable foods that she categorized as 'rich people stuff', likely due to Weiss' tastes. "So what kind of stuff do your moms cook for you, Bubblegum?"

"Mommy likes to make pancakes and cookies. They're yummy, but have weird shapes. Mama makes really fancy foods. I don't like all the veggies, but she gets mad if we don't eat all of it."

Amaranth's answer was pretty much what she expected. Ruby stated many years ago that all she needed to know how to cook was breakfast and dessert. Clearly she hadn't changed that stance even as a mother.

Weiss' first few attempts at cooking after having lived a rich lifestyle ended as poorly as Yang had expected. Ruby, of course, had tried to give her wife the benefit of the doubt. That faith was quickly betrayed. Thankfully, from that disaster of a cookie, Weiss had become much more determined to improve. With her newfound skill, the CEO had deemed herself the nutritionist of the Rose-Schnee family.

"Well, tonight you get to try my awesome cooking! I cooked for Ruby all the time while we were growing up. So if you wanna be as awesome as me and Rubes, just eat my cooking."

Glancing back, the excited expression Yang had expected to see on the little girl's face was instead a nervous grimace.

"Mommy said you always burned your food. That's why she learned to make pancakes." Slipping off of the chair, the little girl walked over to a counter, reaching up as best she could to pull down a box of cookies. Though she inherited a lot from Weiss, Amaranth's sweet tooth was, without a doubt, Ruby's. "I'll just eat cookies, Mama said it was okay tonight."

Annoyed that Weiss would actually choose for her daughter to eat cookies for dinner over her cooking, Yang snatched the box from Amaranth's hands. Looking for somewhere to place the box, Yang absently pulled out a few of the treats, not noticing the forming pout on the little girl's face as she munched on them. Finding a shelf full of similar boxes and bags of cookies to put it, Yang noted with a smirk that it was just out of reach of Ruby's shorter height. "Rubes just doesn't know how to appreciate fine cuisine."

Setting the still pouting girl back in her seat, Yang moved back to the preparation area, setting various pots and pans on the stovetop as she gathered ingredients. Determined to prove the couple wrong, Yang planned to wow the little girl with a meal that was not only good, but also flashy. Turning back to Amaranth with a growing grin, Yang blindly threw random ingredients into a bowl.

"The meals your moms make will seem boring after tonight, Bubblegum. Tonight, we're having flambé!"

As the flaring of her semblance had her blonde locks glowing from radiated heat, Zwei scampered out of the room from the familiar sight.

* * *

Standing out on the front steps of the, now slightly smoke-filled, Schnee manor, Yang and Amaranth watched the Schnee logo emblazoned limo pull up. Realizing how little time left she had, the brawler turned to the little girl, intent on setting their story straight before the CEO started asking questions.

"Okay, Bubblegum, here's the story we'll go with. A bunch of Grimm broke in and started trashing the living room. I grabbed the first weapon I could find to fight em with, which was your mom's sword. I chased em into the kitchen, and it got a bit damaged in the fight. It'd help a lot if you cried a bit, Weiss is a sucker for tears. Got it, Bubblegum?"

As the bright silver eyes stared up into her own lilac, Yang was reminded of all the times she and her younger sister had played pranks on their uncle before making up similar stories. Despite a lot of Weiss-like tendencies in the little girl, Yang saw Amaranth as a little Ruby. The pouty scowl forming on the little girl's face, however, was without a doubt a Schnee's.

Before she could question the irritated look on the little girl's face, the red and white couple had made their way to the entrance. As Ruby rushed over to pick her daughter up happily, Weiss turned to Yang with a questioning look. "How did tonight go? No trouble, I hope?"

"Aunt Yang messed up the house."

All eyes turned to the little girl in Ruby's arms. As each woman processed the words, each had their own reaction show on their face clearly. Ruby's expression was one of shock. Yang's was one of betrayal. And Weiss' was one of anger.

"Xiao Long!"

Pushing past the blonde who was dumbstruck from having been sold out so easily, Weiss stomped her way into the house to assess the damage. Yang and Amaranth just stared at each other, as Ruby looked between the shocked expression on her sister's face and the pout on her daughter's. As a sudden memory struck her, Ruby's face lit up in realization.

"You ate her cookies, didn't you?"

* * *

 **A/N: Never cross a Schnee. Even a tiny one with a sweet tooth.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the silly Aunt and Niece interactions! I see Yang as being the fun and crazy Aunt that tries to get Ammy to loosen up. And now Ammy has a new nickname.**

 **To Guest! I wanted chapter 7 to be a bit more serious, so I figured it'd be a bit more drama filled from Weiss' point of view. And it's a bunny, it won't grow much bigger! Least not right away. Zwei can head-butt Paladins and Beowolves, he'll keep a little bunny Grimm in line easily.**

 **Thanks as always for reading. Reviews and suggestions are gladly welcomed. They help me know what is done right/wrong, and come up with future chapters.**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello all! Hope everyone is enjoying these stories! Thanks as always to those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

 **Credit for this chapter's idea goes to aceman88! Hope everyone can enjoy it!**

 **Edit: Updated to fix the credited's name.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 14: Dark Rose

With a sigh, Weiss shifted in the uncomfortable chair she was currently tied to. The high profile CEO was used to ransom situations, and if it were any other circumstances, she would be devising a plan for escape. Looking over at her captor however, reminded her that this wasn't a typical situation.

"Ruby."

At the sound of her hostage's voice, 'Dark Rose' turned to face the white-haired Huntress. A single silver eye stared into ice blue, the other covered by a large eye patch. The voice that came out was rough, an obvious attempt at being intimidating. "It's 'Dark Rose.' What is it, Schnee?"

The narrowing glare from icy eyes had 'Dark Rose' stepping back subconsciously.

"Explain to me again, why exactly am I tied to a chair? And why you had to pull me out of my office to do this when I was so busy?"

Dropping the act, Ruby lifted the eye patch to give Weiss her trademark puppy-dog pout. Though it did diminish the glare slightly, the annoyance at being tied up with no given reason was still clear on Weiss' face. "C'mon Weiss, please play along! This was the only game I could get Ammy to play with me after what happened last time!"

"Ruby, you used your semblance to cheat at tag. How did you think she would react?"

"I-I was just trying to make it more challenging for her…" Ruby nervously stammered out, pressing the tips of her fingers together as she stared at the ground. Knowing Amaranth had inherited her white-haired mother's pride, Ruby had intended to not insult her daughter's honor by going easy on her. The pouty tantrum the little girl threw after a straight hour of being 'It' proved the red Huntress wrong. "A-Anyways, she wanted to pretend to be a Huntress! How could I say no to playing that with her!?"

The pleading look on her wife's face had the last of Weiss' anger fading away. With a resigned sigh, the CEO shifted to a more comfortable position, accepting her role in the game. The sound of small footsteps and scampering paws at Ruby frantically rushing to pull her eye patch back down.

"Dark Rose! I found you!"

Standing in the doorway with a pink blanket tied around herself as a makeshift cloak was a seven-year-old Amaranth, armed with a toy sword brandished towards 'Dark Rose.' The small corgi at her side had a similar blanket tied around him, indicating the two as partners.

Clearing her throat, 'Dark Rose' raised a hooked hand towards the little girl, as she let out a menacing laugh. Or at least she thought it was menacing. All Weiss could do was roll her eyes as she realized it was the same laugh used by villains in the cartoons the red mother and daughter watched together.

"You're too late, Huntress Amaranth! I've already captured this wealthy business woman as a hostage!"

As 'Dark Rose' made a showy gesture towards her, Weiss realized that was a cue for her to play along with the act. The genuine reaction on her daughter's face at the reveal had any remaining traces of disinterest vanishing. Unsure of what exactly to say, Weiss did her best to improvise lines, slightly annoyed at Ruby for not giving her some form of script. "Uh, please help, Huntress Amaranth. Ru-I mean, 'Dark Rose' has taken me captive."

Weiss cringed internally at her horrible acting, vowing to lecture Ruby later about the importance of proper preparation.

"Don't worry, Mama! Me and Zwei will save you!" Striking a heroic pose with her sword raised, Amaranth gave a look of determination to Weiss, thankfully not noticing her mother's poor improv skills. Pointing her sword at 'Dark Rose', who was making a dastardly face at the little girl's bold claim, Amaranth looked to the loyal corgi at her side. "Go Zwei! Use your super tackle on Dark Rose!"

With an affirmative bark, Zwei rushed towards 'Dark Rose' before leaping at her. Though Amaranth couldn't tell, Weiss could see the years of play wrestling between the two coming out. Stealthily catching Zwei in her arms, 'Dark Rose' stumbled back before landing on the ground, the small corgi pinning the villain down. At least to the young eyes of Amaranth.

"Drats! Your loyal hound is too powerful for me! I have to come up with a way to-Ack! Z-Zwei stop, that tickles!" The affectionate licks at Ruby's face had her evil monologue grounding to a halt. Squirming underneath the little dog, Ruby laughed herself breathless until she started waving her hands in the air. "O-Okay, I give, I give! I surrender!"

"Good job, Zwei!" Amaranth proclaimed, a proud look on her face as she rushed over to untie Weiss. Thankfully, Ruby had made sure the knots were easy to untie, allowing the little girl to quickly free her mother without any delays. It would've been awkward if the villain had to help the hero free the hostage.

Now 'free', Weiss glanced down at her wife, still being held in place by Zwei to make sure she couldn't escape. The beaming smile her daughter was directing towards her made her grateful she played along with Ruby's silly games. With a small bit of lingering annoyance towards her wife's sudden antics, Weiss' expression shifted to a smirk as an idea crossed her mind.

"Well done, Huntress Amaranth. Now, it's important to tie up the villain so the authorities can find them easily."

The ecstatic look on her daughter's face, and the nervous expression on her wife's, had Weiss' smirk turn into a full grin.

* * *

"There. 'Dark Rose' is now fully secured. She won't be escaping now."

Stepping back, Weiss took a smug look at Ruby, now tied to the chair she had been in. The nervous look from Weiss' improvised ideas was still there, but she had thankfully played along. "Curse you, Huntress Amaranth and wealthy business woman! I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for you and your little dog!"

Weiss' eye twitched at another cartoon reference. Any misgivings about tying up Ruby were gone.

"Now, I know heros don't usually accept offered rewards. Regardless, I believe you deserve some treats for your service in saving me."

The widening silver eyes staring up at her had Weiss nearly breaking down into a beaming smile. The offer of cookies brought out the traits Amaranth inherited from her red mother. "Really!? I-I mean, I suppose I can accept a small reward like that, if you insist."

"Oh, I insist. You saved me after all. Head on downstairs, I'll be right there."

With a happy smile, Amaranth rushed out the door, with Zwei trailing behind her. As the sound of footsteps grew quieter, Weiss turned to gauge her wife's reaction. Though she had managed to keep up her act in the presence of her daughter, Ruby's intentions as the villain faded fast at the mention of cookies.

The silver eyes shining in eager hungry dimmed to confusion as Weiss turned to walk out the door.

"Um…Weiss, you uh, kinda forgot to untie me…"

One last smug smirk was the only response Ruby got, as Weiss continued out the door and down the hall. As the footsteps grew faint, Ruby fidgeted nervously in the seat. Realizing Weiss had made sure she was properly tied in unlike her earlier knot, Ruby let out a sigh as her stomach growled in hunger.

"…I take it you're still mad I pulled you away from work...?"

* * *

 **A/N: Weiss always gets even.**

 **Thanks for reading as always! Hope it was a fun story!**

 **To Guest! Glad you enjoyed last chapter. Yang is totally Uncle Qrow 2.0. If she had it her way, Amaranth would've learned to use gauntlets instead of a sword.**

 **As always, reviews and suggestions are gladly welcomed to help me improve and make more chapters.**

 **As a small note, new chapters may be a bit slow for the next few weeks as I deal with moving. I'll do what I can to write in my free time though!**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello again all! Thanks as always to those who read, reviewed, favorite, and followed!**

 **Not much to say about this one, have some family antics! Hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 15: Family

As the door to the Schnee manor swung open, stern ice blue eyes glanced down to the mop of black and red hair. As silver eyes glanced up to lock on her own, Winter saw the eager smile turn into a nervous façade. The young woman never did deal with her brand of scrutiny well.

"Ruby Rose. A pleasure to see you again."

"W-Winter! Hey, good to see you too…U-Um, come in!" Ruby stammered out, stepping aside to allow her intimidating sister-in-law to enter the manor's lobby. Briskly walking past the red Huntress, Winter took a glance around the space, noting Weiss' touch of cleanliness despite the numerous toys and field equipment littering the area. Looking back as she heard the door close, Winter locked her gaze on the fidgeting Huntress.

Ruby had always been a bit afraid of her since their marriage announcement.

"Am I the first to arrive?"

Startled out of her focused task of counting floor tiles, Ruby glanced up at Winter's question. The softening edge around her eyes had Ruby relaxing a bit, reminding herself of all the story's Weiss had mentioned about her loving older sister. "Yang and Blake are already here. They were getting back from a mission, so they were already in Atlas. My dad is still on his way though."

"And how have things been here? Well, I hope?"

"Yeah! Everything's been great! Weiss just finished off a big deal with some mining company. It's supposed to be really pro-Faunus, so she's pretty happy about that. I figured it'd be nice for her to relax around family now!"

Though Winter struggled to see much of her younger sister's interest in the red clad Huntress, even the Atlas Specialist could acknowledge her kindness. The young woman's quirks were tolerable, considering how obviously she cared for Weiss. A relationship free of ulterior motives was one Winter feared her sister would never have. "That's quite thoughtful of you, Ruby. And what of your daughter?"

Before Ruby could open her mouth to respond, the sound of light footsteps growing closer reached Winter's ears.

"Aunt Winter!"

Turning at the sound of her name, Winter's icy blue eyes locked on yet another pair of silver. The white and red locks were all that stopped the Specialist from believing she were seeing Ruby in a mirror. A small smirk tugged at her lips as she saw the playful salute her twelve-year-old niece was giving her. An impressionable young Amaranth had seen her offer a salute to another Atlas soldier, and the young girl's subsequent imitation had turned into an inside joke between the two. Always willing to play along, Winter returned the salute with a smile.

"At ease soldier. It's good to see you as well, Amaranth."

As the two Schnees caught up with each other, another knock pulled Ruby's attention back to the door. Pulling open the entrance, she was greeted with the smiling face of her father. Despite being a grown woman, Ruby proceeded to launch herself into a hug as easily as she did as a child. "Dad! So glad you could make it!"

"I'm always happy to see you Ruby, and Amaranth and Weiss too, of course," replied Taiyang as he hugged his youngest daughter. Having noticed his arrival, Amaranth walked over to hug her grandfather in greeting along with her mother. Winter offered her own polite greetings as well, having met the man a few times in the past.

"Well, great! Now that everyone's here, lets all head to the dining room!"

"Actually, Ruby, we've got one more coming."

Stopping herself in mid-stride, Ruby glanced back with a curious look at her father's words. Everyone who said they would be there had arrived already. The only one who wouldn't have been able to make it was-

"You didn't forget about me, did ya kid?"

"UNCLE QROW!"

Years of experience allowed Qrow to brace for the semblance-powered tackle that Ruby claimed was a hug. Beaming up at the greying Huntsman, Ruby clung to her uncle's arm from months apart.

"I thought you couldn't make it because you were off on a mission but I'm glad you made it because I missed you a bunch and Ammy missed you too and even though she won't say it I think Weiss missed you too so I'm so glad you could make it! Did you miss us too!?"

Having tuned out the majority of Ruby's ramble, Qrow's response to his niece's question came in the form of a smirk.

"Nope."

Even as Ruby clung to his arm with a beaming as Amaranth came over to give her own greeting, Qrow could feel a gaze on him. Taking a moment to look around, red eyes narrowed as they met the icy glare of Winter Schnee.

"Branwen."

"Ice Queen."

Clearly, neither was very pleased to see the other.

As Ruby stared between the hostile in-laws, she could already hear her wife's condescending tone.

* * *

"I told you inviting both of them was a terrible idea, Ruby."

Taking a glance at the bickering Huntsman and Specialist, Ruby couldn't help but flinch at how correct Weiss had been.

"O-Okay, so they don't get along well. B-But we can help with that! They both love us, so I'm sure we can make them stop fighting with each other!"

Ruby's hopeful expression from her claim faltered slightly as Weiss' only response was to fold her arms with a sigh. The exasperated look her wife gave her spoke of her lack of faith. "You've been trying to patch things between them for years, Ruby. What makes you think now will be any different?"

"U-Um…W-We can have Ammy help!"

"Amaranth is one of the reasons they don't get along. Both disagree as to which is a better influence on her."

With her spirits sinking from each shot down idea, Ruby glanced back over to the bickering pair.

Taiyang was attempting to dissuade Qrow from his usual quips at Winter's expense. Blake was doing her best to convince Winter to not retaliate, trying to appeal to her sense of manners to not fight in another's home. Yang and Amaranth were stood off to the side, each watching with their own expressions. Amusement on Yang's and worry on Amaranth's.

"Why must every word out of your mouth be some form of uncouth insult?"

"Why does every word out of yours require a dictionary to understand?"

"It is called a vocabulary, you savage Neanderthal. If your mind wasn't constantly addled by alcohol, perhaps you would be able to obtain some."

"And I'm sure you wouldn't need such fancy words if you weren't such a stuck up bit-"

Rushing over with her semblance, Ruby managed to clamp her hands over Qrow's mouth. Having thankfully muffled his swear, she let out a sigh of relief. "U-Uncle Qrow! Innocent ears!"

A quick, shared glance at the twelve-year-old girl had Qrow offering a reluctant nod. The smug smirk from Winter nearly had him going through with his previous words anyways, if not for the stern look from his niece. Though she never really got angry, her stubbornness when it came to her daughter was something he didn't want to deal with.

Still glaring at each other, the two in-laws took their seats at the set dining table, notably as far from one another as possible. With nervous glances shared all around, the rest of the gathered family took their seats.

The look Weiss gave Ruby as she sat down was clear.

' _I told you so_.'

* * *

Dinner had thankfully gone without any further incident. Qrow and Winter had made an effort to ignore each other as Amaranth spoke of her studies, which Weiss praised with the joy of a proud mother. The Schnee siblings were able to connect in one of their rare moments of leisure, as the Xiao Longs cracked each other up with jokes. Blake even managed to earn herself a few laughs with her sarcastic humor that the father and daughter lacked.

Happy that the gathering she had organized was finally going as planned, Ruby looked over to Weiss with a beaming smile. The rolled eyes and playful smirk showed Weiss' admittance to being pleasantly wrong. The ringing of her work scroll had the CEO's expression shifting to one of annoyance as she stood from the table.

"Apologies everyone, I need to take this."

As Weiss stepped out and off towards her office, the rest of the group rose as they finished their dinner. After making their way to the den, the topic shifted back to Amaranth's future plans.

"Obviously, she's gonna become a Hunter, like her amazing uncle."

"As if anyone would ever view and old crow like you as a suitable role model."

"Yang and Ruby did, and they turned out great. And don't call me old."

"You can only deny it for so long, Branwen. Age aside, Amaranth has already expressed an interest in Atlas' military."

"Just 'cause she gives you some little salute doesn't make her a soldier, Ice Queen."

What had hopefully started out as playful banter quickly escalated into shouted arguments. As the respective sides once again tried to calm the two down, all Ruby could do was sit and watch, her expression growing more annoyed with each word. Amaranth's expression grew nervous as she alone noticed her red mother's declining mood.

Though Weiss' temper was quick and wrathful, the lesser-seen stern anger of Ruby was just as equal in power, if not more so. Where Weiss would yell and glare, Ruby would remain silent, an unflinching gaze wearing down anyone's resolve. When Ruby was mad, there wasn't any chance of saying no.

Standing up quickly with an annoyed huff, Ruby immediately began pushing Qrow and Winter out of the den. Ignoring their protests, the red Huntress kept shoving them out through the hallway and into a lesser used section of the manor. Pushing the still complaining in-laws into a room, Ruby stood with her hands on her hips, a pouty glare forcing both of them to clam up.

"I'm tired of you two yelling at each other. If you're going to act like children, then I'll treat you like children. Stay in here and work things out."

Ignoring any last complaints either had, Ruby locked the two in before heading back to the den with a renewed smile. Despite everyone's hesitance, the group eventually managed to get back to their amiable conversations, assured that Ruby's rare moment of anger was over.

As the carefree conversations continued, Weiss walked back into the den. The lack of two people instantly drew the CEO's notice.

"Ruby, where did Qrow and Winter disappear to?"

"Weiss! Welcome back! I decided they needed to work things out, so I put them off alone like I did whenever you and Yang would have a fight back at Beacon."

"You mean your 'bonding' sessions that would end with the dorm trashed from our argument with no third parties to get involved?"

"Uh, y-yeah…"

"…Did you at least take Qrow's flask away from him?"

"…U-Um…"

* * *

The Rose-Schnee extended family stood outside the manor, watching as the grounds staff worked tirelessly to put out the smoking side that was the eastern wing.

A drunken Qrow and enraged Winter had thankfully been kept far from each other as they left the mansion.

Taiyang was busy giving his brother-in-law a lecture about manners and being a proper role model for his niece. Blake was trying to calm down Winter and prevent here from launching another attack on Qrow, even as he continued drinking from his flask in the aftermath.

Yang had been put in charge of watching over Amaranth and Zwei, her penchant for instigating fights for amusements sake deeming her too potentially risky.

Meanwhile, Weiss was fixing Ruby with one of her sharpest glares the red Huntress had ever seen.

"O-Okay, so I know this didn't go exactly as planned, Weiss. U-Uh, but we all grew closer together as a family! S-So doesn't that make all of this worth it?"

The eager expression she wore quickly dropped as she heard what remained of the roof over the eastern wing collapsed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hindsight is 20/20, Ruby.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the silly antics of the Rose-Schnee extended family! Ruby would totally be all tough love to get people to stop fighting.**

 **I'm already considering doing some more stories of Qrow and Winter separately with Ruby and Weiss. Give them a chance to interact with the White Rose couple when not at each other's throats.**

 **To Guest! Zwei can handle a mini cloak much better than a bunny and Beowolf costume. And yes, Ammy makes everyone happy! Shes a bundle of joy like Ruby!**

 **Thanks as always to those who read! Reviews and ideas are always welcome.**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello again all! Thanks as always to those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

 **Have some fluffy bonding! And a little bit of romance! And some humor!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 16: Intimate

The familiar touch of cold steel rested firmly in her hands. The slowly building adrenaline coursed through her as she raised the weapon towards her target. With a slow breath in, Ruby rushed towards her intended mark, utterly focused on the movements required for the precise task.

That focus shattered at the sound of a shrill shriek.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

With a startled yelp, Ruby came to a dead stop, her hands fumbling the rapier in her hands. Barely retaining her balance, the red Huntress managed to catch her wife's weapon before it hit the ground. The sigh of relief from not scratching the polished weapon was short lived as she turned to see Weiss stomping towards her.

The sharp glare staring her down as her wife snatched the sword from her grip had Ruby shrinking back in apprehension.

"Explain why you were using Myrtenaster without my permission. Now."

The cold tone as Weiss looked over her prized weapon for any scratches left no room for argument. Reassured that she was at least being given the chance to plead her case, Ruby managed to lift her silver gaze up to Weiss' own ice blue.

"Um, well, you know I love weapons and seeing other peoples' weapons is always fun and sometimes I want to try out their weapons too but I felt like it'd be a weird personal thing and I know I wouldn't want some stranger touching Crescent Rose so I never felt right asking before."

As Ruby stopped her ramble to take in a breath, Weiss managed to process the string of frantic words. Though nowhere near her wife's level of enthusiasm when it came to weapons, Weiss could understand a certain appeal to learning about another Hunter's weapon firsthand. The associated awkwardness from asking a stranger was similarly understandable.

"A-And, um, I figured that since we're married now, and we've seen, uh, more of each other…It'd be okay for us to look at each other's weapons too…"

Weiss had attempted to develop a tolerance to Ruby's puppy-dog pout. When sufficiently angry, the CEO could outlast the Huntress in a battle of wills. The look Ruby was offering Weiss now though was simply unfair. The same shy blush she wore during their honeymoon was now coupled with the wide silver eyes and pouting lip.

Weiss had well and truly lost.

She had already entrusted Ruby with her heart. Surely she could entrust her weapon to her, as well.

Even so, the CEO refused to let her wife know how easily she was wrapped about her finger.

"…I'll be trying out Crescent Rose first, no complaints."

* * *

Weiss let out a sigh as she stood with her hands held out expectantly. Ruby was fussing over every last detail of her scythe, doing her best to stall the task of handing over her beloved weapon.

Weiss' eye twitched as she remembered this was Ruby's idea in the first place.

"Anytime, you dolt."

"I-I'm sorry! It's just, you're the first person to really use my Sweetheart other than me. Not even Uncle Qrow ever used her."

Part of Weiss' mind told her how silly this entire thing was. Their weapons were simply tools to battle back the creatures of Grimm. Ruby was being absurd. A stronger part of her mind though, reminded her of how important this was to Ruby. To be the first person besides Ruby herself to wield the sniper-scythe gave her a rather heartwarming feeling.

"I swear, on the Schnee name, that I will treat it with the utmost care."

The beaming smile Ruby sent her way eased any last hesitations Weiss had. As Ruby lowered the unfolded scythe into her hands, the CEO made sure her grip was secure. As moved to lift the weapon, the firm grasp of the red Huntress prevent her from going far.

"Remember Weiss, Crescent Rose is a lot heavier than Myrtenaster."

"I'm well aware, Ruby. Now let go."

Ice blue and shining silver locked in a stare down. Eventually, Ruby gave a small nod as she stepped back, letting the weapon fully rest in Weiss' awaiting hands.

Immediately, she realized she should've taken Ruby's words more seriously.

"How much does this _thing_ weigh!?" Weiss shouted frantically, instinctively widening her stance in an attempt to stop the heavy blade from sinking into the ground. The anxious look Ruby was giving her wasn't helping any. Finally managing to counter-balance the massive weight with her own body, Weiss let out a nervous sigh of relief.

"Y-You got it?"

The annoyed glare staring her down was the only answer Ruby needed.

"Well, go on then," Weiss huffed out, supporting the scythe as best she could. With her first proper look at it up close, Weiss had to admit it was an engineering marvel. Not that she would tell Ruby that. The endless enthusiastic ramble that would follow was something Weiss didn't feel the need to listen to. "Show me how to use this. I assume there are proper grips and stances that let you swing it."

With a renewed glint in her eyes, Ruby eagerly rushed over to show Weiss all the ins and outs of her beloved weapon. Learning that the weapon nearly supported itself and Ruby's fighting style was an enlightening surprise to Weiss. Holding the scythe at her hip gave her weight that she countered by leaning forward, as if to dash. The scythe's wide and powerful swings were carried out by the recoil of fired shots and added to Ruby's own natural speed.

She was learning far more about Ruby than she expected from this.

"You're doing great Weiss! Oh~ you look so cool using a scythe! Are you sure you don't want to try switching to one!?"

Of course, the Ruby she always knew was still there.

"Thank you, Ruby, but no. As much as I enjoyed this experience, I think I will stick to Myrtenaster. Speaking of which," Weiss stated, sighing softly at Ruby's usual antics. Managing to fold up Crescent Rose the way she was shown, Weiss stored the weapon off to the side, before retrieving her own and offering it to Ruby with a smirk. "Your turn. Let's see how well you do, miss Weapon Enthusiast."

This was going to be fun.

* * *

This was torture.

Weiss had expected to have to teach Ruby the finer points of using a rapier. Weiss had expected to have to correct Ruby's stance a few times. Weiss had expected the self-proclaimed weapons expert to have at least minor knowledge of all weapon types.

Weiss hadn't expected Ruby to be holding her sword like a claymore.

"Why are you using two hands, you dunce? It's a rapier!"

"I-I told you I was garbage before Uncle Qrow started teaching me! I'm horrible with other weapons, and I'm afraid I'm gonna drop it like before!"

"You've seen me use it before, Ruby! You only need one hand!"

"But it feels weird having a free hand!"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Weiss could only let out a suffering sigh. Looking up at the nervous Ruby, the experienced swordswoman could immediately see every fault.

Clearly, Ruby wouldn't be switching to a sword any time soon.

"First off, drop your right hand. Just hold it at your side loosely," Weiss breathed out, trying to pull back any growing anger. This was meant to be a learning experience. She couldn't expect the scythe wielder to instantly know how to use the instrument of precision. "Don't spread your stance so wide. You only need to support yourself, not your weapon too."

Watching Ruby fidget in place as she tried to listen to her corrections had Weiss cringing. Her right arm was practically glued to her side, her feet were awkwardly placed and putting her off balance, and the sword was still raised like a saber.

"It's a rapier, Ruby. It's meant for piercing, not slashing. Ugh, here."

With a huff, Weiss decided it would be easier to simply show Ruby the corrections rather than direct her. Stepping up behind her wife, she looped her arms around the red clad Huntress. After adjusting Ruby's hand so Myrtenaster was pointed correctly at the target, Weiss' focused moved onto the rest of the mistakes.

Pulling Ruby's arm away from her body, Weiss' hand rested on Ruby's stomach to pull her back against her, making her stand straight. Nudging the red reaper's feet into proper position, Weiss made one last check of Ruby's stance by placing her head on the shorter girl's shoulder, forcing her gaze straight forward. Pleased with her corrections, Weiss stepped back with a satisfied look.

"There. Did you pay attention to how I corrected you? You can't just blindly swing a rapier, you need the proper stance." Hearing no response from her wife, Weiss' gaze shifted into a glare, practically boring through the back of Ruby's head. With an irritated huff, Weiss stepped around to face Ruby, ice blue eyes locking on the zoned out silver ones.

"Ruby! Are you even paying attention!?"

"H-Huh!? Oh! U-Uh, I was totally paying attention! I-I hold it like this, right? A-And my feet go like this…?"

Weiss' eye twitched as she could feel her temper growing shorter. This entire exercise had been Ruby's idea in the first place, and she wasn't even taking it seriously. Weiss had half a mind to simply snatch her weapon from the blushing Huntress' grasp.

Wait.

Blushing.

With a slow realization, Weiss' anger subsided as she recognized Ruby's flustered actions. Weiss was rather proud of the fact that she was the more flirtatious one in their marriage. Ensuring her smirk was hidden behind a façade of anger, Weiss stepped behind Ruby once again.

"I don't believe you. So, I'm going to make sure you pay attention to every little detail. As many times as it takes."

Pulling her wife tightly against her front, Weiss could practically feel Ruby's blush grow. Weiss reenacted her previous corrections, making sure her touch lingered at every spot. Her fingers were tracing small circles over the red woman's stomach as she nuzzled into Ruby's neck. Her breath ghosted over the, quickly turning red, ears of her easily flustered wife as she spoke with a sensual tone.

"Did you get everything? I'll repeat it as many times as I need too…"

"U-Uh…I-I, um, I might've missed a few parts…C-Can you show me in…more detail…?"

Weiss grinned at Ruby's eager words, a slight tinge covering her own cheeks as she turned her wife's head to face her. Lidded silver eyes stared dazedly into her own as she leaned forward, their breaths caressing each other's lips as they drew closer.

A small yip at their feet had the two springing apart.

"Zwei!"

The small corgi smiled up at his two masters, letting out another happy bark as his presence was acknowledged. Whether the smart dog knew what he was interrupting or simply didn't care was a mystery. Weiss could feel her heart nearly beating out her chest from the suddenness of it all.

"I-I, uh, I-I'm gonna go do, uh, something-Um, put our weapons away…! Y-Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do…"

As she watched her wife pick up their discarded weapons, Weiss couldn't even bring herself to be mad about Myrtenaster having been dropped on the floor in shock. As Ruby frantically rushed out of the room, still as red faced as her cloak, Weiss looked down to the corgi with a sigh. Still smiling up at her innocently.

He totally knew what he was interrupting.

"Zwei, I love you. But you're a complete mood killer."

* * *

 **A/N: You're ruining Weiss' game, Zwei. Silly dog.**

 **Thanks as always to those who read! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **A bunch of people have expressed wanting a bit more lovey-dovey-ness between Weiss and Ruby. So I had them bond over weapons and a flirty Weiss!...I can't help ending with a joke though…No regrets.**

 **To Guest! I guess I see what you're saying about her having been subdued. But as you said, the gathering was to help Weiss relax, and it was a repeat argument they'd had in the past as Weiss mentioned. One Ruby continually lost.**

 **And I'm glad you enjoyed how I had Winter and Qrow! It was fun writing them, and playing around with having Ruby go all mom on them for being less than child-friendly.**

 **As to the part about one of the reasons Ruby would leave kid mode, I give you this chapter! Though I personally think of Weiss as a bit of a flirt when the mood strikes her, and Ruby being a bit shy about it all.**

 **Thanks again for reading! Reviews and suggestions are always helpful, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks as always to those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

 **Bit of a shorter chapter. Still busy settling in with moving, and classes have started up as well. Hope this chapter is still enjoyable!**

 **Idea credit for this chapter goes to Mr Ilax!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 17: Sweet

"Yang, I need you to teach me to bake cookies."

Lilac eyes blinked in bewilderment at the entirely serious expression on the heiress' face. When Weiss had invited the brawler over and gave her open access to the kitchen, Yang had begun to suspect an ulterior motive. Teaching her to bake was not something that crossed her mind.

"Uh…What?"

"As you know, Ruby will be moving into my manor soon. I've said it before, but I don't intend to spoil her with my wealth. However, I am aware of my…lack of resolve when it comes to telling her no, at times."

"…And knowing how to bake cookies will stop you from going out to buy her a bakery."

The twitch in Weiss' eye had a smirk spreading on the blonde's face from having hit the nail on the head. The heiress had already renovated her mansion to add an expanded armory and workshop for her weapon-loving girlfriend. And Yang never missed an opportunity to tease the white-haired Huntress about buying Ruby an entire weapon shop.

"Regardless! Will you teach me, or not? I'm asking you first since you most likely know how Ruby enjoys them most."

"If it's to help you make my baby sis happy, then gladly Ice Queen. So, how many do you already know about baking?" Yang's hopes for a simple task vanished as she watched ice blue eyes shift away nervously. The brawler could only let out a sigh as she realized just what she had gotten herself into. "…Right…Let's get started then…"

* * *

"Well…Not sure how you pulled that one off…"

Staring down at the tray of cookies that were just pulled out of the oven, Yang could only scratch her head in confusion. Next to her was Weiss, looking at the first failure with a frustrated frown as she studied the odd mix of cookies.

"How is it even possible that half of them are raw, while the other half are burnt!?"

"I guess you just really suck at baking."

The icy glare sent at the blond brawler only made her smirk grow wider.

* * *

"Well, it looks like these ones might've turned out better." The hopeful tone in Yang's voice faded as the first cookie she picked up crumbled to dust in her hand. "Or not."

The ever-present scowl on Weiss' face was slowly forming into a pout as the two pulled out repeated failure after failure. As much as Yang liked to tease her sister's girlfriend, even she was beginning to feel bad for the heiress' horrible baking skills.

"Look on the bright side! It can't get much worse than this!"

* * *

It got worse. So much worse.

"Ice Dust! Where is all my ice Dust!?"

Lilac eyes could only watch nervously as Weiss ran around the kitchen in a panic. The flaming cookies just pulled out of the oven before setting off the smoke alarms was likely the cause of the heiress' anxiety.

"Well! At least it can't get any-"

"Say another word and I'll freeze you too, Xiao Long!"

The Dust crystal hurtling past her head towards the raging inferno that used to be chocolate chip cookies, had Yang wisely keeping her mouth shut.

* * *

As a soot-stained heiress and brawler hesitantly pulled the latest batch of cookies from the oven, the two couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Well, it was an uphill battle, but you can now proudly say you know how to bake cookies, Ice Queen."

"Hmph. Naturally. Any task is learnable by a Schnee with enough effort." The arched eyebrow as lilac eyes stared her down had Weiss' haughty attitude faltering. "Oh shut up…"

"Anyways, these should be good enough for your first real success! Why don't you go see what Ruby thinks? She's a pretty good judge of sweets and you made these for her to begin with."

"I intend to do exactly that. As loathe as I am to say it, thank you for sharing your expertise with me, Yang."

"Anytime, Ice Queen."

* * *

"Ruby!"

Turning at the sound of her name, silver eyes locked on the white-haired heiress waiting by a Schnee airship. Beaming a happy smile towards her girlfriend, Ruby dragged her overstuffed bag full of her belongings behind her as she weaved her way past the crowd of people at the air docks. "Weiss! What're you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come and help you move some of your stuff. With a Schnee airship, you'll be able to transport more in less trips."

Beaming at the Weiss' thoughtfulness, Ruby leaned in to give Weiss a kiss. As she pulled back, the red Huntress noticed a bag held in the heiress' hands, unlike any of the normal baggage she was known to carry. The familiar scent wafting out of the mystery container further drew Ruby's interest. "What're those?"

"Cookies. They're for you…And they aren't store bought…"

As Weiss' words sunk in, Ruby's already happy smile grew until it nearly split her face. Years of experience allowed the white-haired Huntress to brace herself for the oncoming shriek of joy. "Ohmygosh! You baked me cookies!? That's so nice of you, Weiss!"

With a sigh at her girlfriend's excitable nature, Weiss did her best to hide her proud smile from Ruby's joy as she handed over the bag of baked goods. "Well, you'll be the first to try them. I'm certain you'll enjoy them, of course."

"If you made them, I totally will!" Eagerly digging into the offered bag, Ruby plucked out the first cookie to fall into her grasp. Pulling the sweet smelling confection up to her face, the red Huntress admired the work her girlfriend put into it, her perfectionist attitude applying even to cookies. Satisfied with her inspection, Ruby enthusiastically took bite from the cookie.

And promptly froze.

"How is it?"

Seeing Weiss' ice blue eyes focused on her reaction, Ruby drew from every ounce of willpower she had to keep her expression happy. Doing her best to swallow the 'cookie', Ruby gave her girlfriend a shaky smile. "I-It's great, Weiss! You totally nailed it! I-I can hardly believe these are the first cookies you made!"

Ruby was a horrible actor, but her girlfriend thankfully didn't notice in her relief.

"Good. Well, just this once, I'll allow you to eat as many as you want. Feel free to enjoy them on the airship ride." With a proud smile, Weiss took Ruby's bag from her as she made her way towards the Schnee airship. The heiress' words reminded Ruby of the pouch full of the insults to cookie-kind in her hand. Nervously following after her girlfriend, Ruby did her best to express how much she was looking forward to them.

"Y-Yay…"

* * *

Clapping her hands free of any remaining flour, Yang let out a tired sigh as she wiped her brow. Glancing around the now cleaned-up Schnee kitchen, the blond brawler stood with her hands at her hips, proud of having helped her sister and teammate get closer together.

"And the Ice Queen says I never do anything nice for her…Hm?"

As lilac eyes roam around the kitchen, a spot of white catches her attention. Moving over to the object she missed while cleaning, Yang finds the bag of sugar that saw repeated use during many of Weiss' failed baking attempts.

"Wait."

What Yang had assumed was simply an odd brand of sugar that only the wealthy could afford, turned out to be something entirely different.

Salt.

"…Well it's not like Rubes will force herself to eat the entire bag of cookies…Right?..."

* * *

 **A/N: Not even Ruby can enjoy salty cookies.**

 **Thanks as always to those who read!**

 **To the first Guest! I can see how it could work when they were at Beacon, but I wanted to focus on the idea that sharing weapons is a big deal for Hunters. So to me it made sense that it'd be something for a married couple to do. Glad you enjoyed it anyways though.**

 **To Python! Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!**

 **To the reoccuring Guest! Zwei is smart, so he knows what he's doing. He spends too much time around Yang.**

 **I've just always liked the idea of a shy Ruby and gallant Weiss, but I do try to show Weiss being flustered occasionally. Especially when Ruby breaks out the puppy-dog eyes. I'm glad you can enjoy the chapters despite it not matching your interpretations though. Thanks as always for reading!**

 **And thanks to any reviewers that I missed thanking in a message!**

 **As always, reviews and suggestions are welcome! I may still be a bit slow as I get settled though, but hope everyone enjoys these stories.**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello again all! Thanks as always to those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed.**

 **Have some family antics! Hope everyone enjoys!**

 **Credit for the idea goes to Wolfy Schnee.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, And Pink**

Chapter 18: Fear

"Absolutely not."

"C'mon Weiss, pleeeease~?"

The white-haired CEO crossed her arms at the pleading look on her wife's face. Past experience made her exceptionally resolute in her defiance to Ruby's almighty pout. Of course, the persistence that Weiss loved about the red Huntress was being used against her now.

"You know what happened last time, Ruby," Weiss stated with a huff, unwilling to budge in her decision.

"That was one time! And its not even that bad this time," Ruby defended, the tint of red showing her memory as to her past reaction. Weiss watched as Ruby bent down to lift their ten-year-old daughter up into her arms to help plead her case. "I made sure it was okay for Ammy and everything, so I'll totally be fine. Right, Ammy?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine, Mama!" The enthusiastic support from the little white and red haired girl was undeserved, in Weiss' mind. The poor girl wasn't even aware what she was getting herself into it, and Ruby's blind reassurances weren't helping.

"I'm telling you, Ruby. This is a horrible idea, and I won't agree to it." With a sigh, Weiss brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. Something told her that whether she won or lost this argument, she would be exhausted at the end of night.

The silence following her statement had Weiss hesitantly looking back up at her wife and daughter. The shared look between the two Roses had the CEO fearing what silent plan the two were coming up with. Her apprehension had her taking a step back when two pairs of silver eyes locked firmly on her.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease~?"

Weiss had grown accustomed to Ruby's puppy-dog eyes over the years. Certainly, it was hard to resist and without proper preparation, Weiss' anger still lost out to them. She prided herself though on her ability to withstand the persuasive powers they held on most occasions.

Moments like these were when she Amaranth's resemblance to Ruby was a curse.

"…Rrgh! Fine! One movie, and that's it! Don't blame me when you two scare yourself out of being able to sleep!" Looking away from the twin pouts on her wife and daughter, Weiss could only huff angrily from her own weakness.

Watching Ruby and Amaranth happily cheering in their victory didn't stop Weiss from dreading the sleepless night that was bound to follow.

* * *

Weiss couldn't help but sigh as the two red-tipped girls practically cowered behind her. Apparently, Amaranth inherited Ruby's inability to watch scary movies.

"I knew this was a horrible idea…"

"W-We're totally fine, Weiss! We're bonding as a-" Ruby's attempted bravado was cut off as the on screen character let out a scream. The sound of the movie, however, was easily drowned out by Ruby and Amaranth's own screams, the little pink girl hiding in the safety of her mother's cloak as Ruby hide herself behind her wife.

"I don't understand why you have such a problem with this, Ruby. Amaranth's age aside, this movie isn't PG-13. And you fight monsters for a living, you dolt!"

"I can kill Grimm! I can't kill ghosts!"

"…As always, my fearless leader..." The sarcasm was practically dripping from Weiss' voice, as she folded her arms with an exasperated sigh. Despite her wife and daughter's reactions, all the movie was doing was boring Weiss.

The loss of sleep she'd be getting tonight simply didn't seem worth it.

"I-I'll show you we can handle this movie just fine…" Weiss couldn't help but smirk at the determined pout on Ruby's face. Sliding out from behind her CEO wife, Ruby sat herself properly, moving Amaranth out from under her cloak to sit in her lap.

Both had a determined look on their faces as they watched the movie in silence, small jumps and grimaces being their only reactions to the events on screen.

The sight managed to make Weiss smile in pride.

Until the sudden appearance of the movie monster had falling rose petals replacing her wife and daughter.

With an annoyed sigh, Weiss realized the movie night was at an end. Deciding it best to go find her cowering family, the CEO took one last look at the creature on the screen before shutting it off. As she walked up the stairs to the bedroom the two Roses were likely taking refuge in, Weiss voiced her only remaining thoughts regarding the movie that terrified an experienced Huntress and her daughter.

"I could clearly see the zipper."

* * *

Sharing a bed with Ruby back at Beacon had been a challenge for Weiss.

The sudden lack of space and increased warmth made the first few nights difficult. Eventually, Weiss grew used to Ruby's sleeping habits of clinging to her. After dating for years, Weiss could admit, at least to herself, that it was nearly impossible to sleep without her wife's embrace. One of the first things the CEO did when Ruby first moved into the Schnee manor was purchase a larger bed.

The additional person in the bed was bringing back Weiss' discomfort, however.

"…You two are being ridiculous…"

"C-C'mon Weiss, it's just for one night. Ammy is scared and doesn't want to sleep alone."

"And what is your excuse then?"

"Wha- I sleep here! Like all the time!"

Rolling her eyes at her wife's inability to understand sarcasm, Weiss did her best to lay back as her wife and daughter clung to her for safety. Though the added heat and pressure was uncomfortable, Weiss managed to relax with the thought that the two girls she loved were at her side.

Just as she was beginning to fall asleep, a timid voice at her side brought her back to the situation at hand.

"I thought I heard a noise, Mama…"

"It was just the house settling, Amaranth."

"I heard it too, Weiss. L-Like a scratching sound."

With a sigh, Weiss pulled herself up from the bed. As loathe as she was to encourage their behavior, Weiss knew she'd get no sleep otherwise. Groggily walking over to the bedroom door, Weiss made a point of crossing her arms to show her annoyance.

"I'm telling you, there is nothing at all to-"

Scratch.

The sight of the two Roses huddling under the blanket was all that kept Weiss from letting out a gasp. Knowing that Ruby was far from fearless without Crescent Rose, Weiss silently cursed herself for forbidding Ruby from keeping her scythe in their room. With a shaky resolve to be the brave one, Weiss turned to the door.

Hesitantly, Weiss secured her grip on the doorknob. One last glance back at the other two at least reassured the CEO that Ruby was shielding their daughter from whatever lay beyond the wooden barrier. With a nervous exhale, Weiss swung the door open, a glyph throw out in front of her preemptively.

Only to look completely ridiculous as she stared down the empty hallway.

Dropping the glyph, Weiss turned back to her wife and daughter with a huff. With her hands on her hips, Weiss opened her mouth to reassure them that everything was fine.

The feeling of something brushing against her leg caused the only thing to leave her mouth to be a scream.

Tumbling to the floor as Ruby and Amaranth matched her screams, Weiss desperately threw out glyphs to protect herself and family. As the creations of her semblance lent light to the room, Weiss finally got a proper look at their assailant.

"Zwei!"

A confused tilt of his head and questioning bark was the only response Weiss received as she tried to calm her pounding heart.

Weiss hated movie nights.

* * *

 **A/N: Someone has to be the brave one. And apparently its not Weiss.**

 **Thanks as always for reading! Hope it was enjoyable even if it was a bit shorter.**

 **To Protohipster! That's an interesting idea. I'm not sure I'd be able to write Ruby being like aggressively protective though. Weiss definitely, but not sure on Ruby. I'll see what I can come up with though, but I can't guarantee it'll be exactly as you want it.**

 **I already responded to the first Guest, so onto the second! I'm glad you enjoyed all the little things! Weiss has experienced first hand what happens when Yang cooks! And her resolve is always tested by Ruby's puppy-dog eyes, so spoiling her becomes second nature.**

 **Thanks again for reading! Reviews and suggestions are always welcome. Chapters will likely still be a bit slow as I settle in from moving and deal with the start of classes though.**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello again all! Thanks as always to those who read, review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Credit for this idea goes to both Acnologia Prime and Mr Ilax. Merged ideas!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 19: Betrayal

The ringing of metal sounded out as two swords clashed with each other.

"Don't let up, Amaranth. The Grimm won't give you a moment to regain your bearings."

The blades rang out as they met again, before one clattered to the floor. Watching her daughter retrieve her fallen weapon as she took a moment to catch her breath, Weiss decided to end today's training. Sheathing Myrtenaster, the white-haired CEO stepped over to Amaranth to help her up.

"I can't even land a hit on you," Amaranth breathed out, accepting her mother's offered hand. Though she tried to hide it, the disappointment was clear on her face. Even as Amaranth sheathed her own sword and attempted to smooth out the wrinkles of her clothes, Weiss could only see Ruby's influence in her daughter's rare moments of expression.

A sad Amaranth was just as hard for the CEO to see as a sad Ruby.

"You've only just begun your training, Amaranth. You've come quite a long way for only a few months."

"Aunt Yang told me that she and Mom were fighting off Grimm when they were half my age."

"…Yang isn't exactly known for her ability to tell the truth. Stop listening to all of her outlandish tales. Regardless, you're doing very well. Don't sell yourself short."

As the defeated look on her daughter's face refused to fade, Weiss could only let out a sigh. Part of her wanted to resort to the stricter tough love tactics her own sister would use on her. The time spent with Ruby, however, taught Weiss that kindness could be just as effective a training method, if not more so.

And after all, she was dealing with a Rose.

"Perhaps you would benefit from a motivational goal, similar to Ruby with her studies back at Beacon. If you can land even a single hit on me…you may have those cookies you enjoy so much for dessert for the next month."

White and red locks swayed as shining silver eyes jolted up to lock on amused ice blue.

"The Schneebler cookies!?"

Weiss cringed every time she heard the name. Letting Ruby convince her to buy a bakery as a side business was a bad idea. Letting Yang name the business was an even worse idea.

"…Yes, _those_ …I feel they would be an adequate reward as I know both you and Ruby enjoy them, and I won't let you two eat them too often."

Weiss had become a stickler for nutrition when she became a mother. As such, it was rare that she would allow junk food and sweets into the Schnee manor, even if they were from her own bakery.

Weiss certainly wasn't being petty about the ridiculous name.

"I can really have them for a whole month!?" The ecstatic look on Amaranth's face as her silver eyes nearly glowed with joy was, without a doubt, inherited from Ruby. Catching her own overexcitement, Amaranth quickly cleared her throated as she tried to put on a mask of indifference, though it only put a smirk on Weiss' face. "I-I mean…I suppose that would be a worthwhile goal."

"Rest up for today then. You'll need your energy if you intend to claim your victory prize tomorrow."

As Weiss left the training room to tend to her piling up paperwork, she couldn't help but let an amused smile grow on her face at the similarities between her wife and daughter.

Every Rose could be bribed with cookies.

* * *

Hunched over a workbench, Ruby Rose was focused intently on connecting two wires together in her latest project. Sensitive electronics required a lot of patience and control. Properly putting one together called for a quiet and distraction free environment.

"Mom!"

"Wha- Gah!"

Distractions lead to mistakes. Such as connecting the wrong wires and shorting out the delicate machine sitting on the table. With a pout, Ruby watched as the now trashed prototype emitted a puff of smoke.

"…I'm sorry. Was that important?"

"Nah, just a side project," Ruby stated as she turned to her daughter, her beaming smile quickly overtaking her frown. Failure didn't keep Ruby Rose down for long, especially with the absurdity of ideas flowing in her head. "I'm building a jetpack for Zwei! It'll be totally awesome to have him flying around and stuff!"

"…Does Mother know you're building this?"

"Uh…S-So anyways! What's up, Ammy?"

An arched brow was the only response Ruby received to her subject change. With sigh so much like her white-haired mother, Amaranth shook her head before getting onto why she had sought out Ruby. "Mother has made a deal with me for tomorrow's sparring session. I need to land at least a single hit on her, and I thought you might have some advice on how to achieve that."

"Hmm, I don't know if I should really be telling you things like that," Ruby said with a small frown. Though she wanted to help her daughter, she was aware that the training sessions wouldn't mean much if Amaranth had an advantage to begin with. "Weiss might get mad if I tell you secrets tricks and stuff."

"Even if the reward is Schneebler cookies for a month?"

The screeching of the stool being shoved back was drowned out only by Ruby's excited squeal.

"Ohmygosh, really!? Weiss never lets us have those! You'll share with me, right Ammy!? Please, please, please!?"

Sometimes Amaranth forgot that Ruby's love of cookies overpowered her own.

"Of course, but I'll need advice to get a hit in before any of that. Can you help me?"

An internal dilemma fought itself out inside Ruby's head. On one hand, she could give her daughter tips and get cookies. On the other, she could be a good mother and let her daughter learn from her own experiences and mistakes.

The choice was obvious.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this, but Yang does this all the time. Here's what you do…"

* * *

Stepping into her starting position, Weiss looked across the arena at the aspiring Huntress checking over her weapon. A quick glance at the sitting area of their training room showed Ruby waiting patiently. It wasn't uncommon for Ruby to sit in on their sparring sessions. Even if Amaranth didn't choose to use a scythe, Ruby was still fully supportive of her desire to become a Huntress like her mothers.

What was strange was how purely excited she seemed to be today.

Shaking the observation off, Weiss looked back to Amaranth, who was now prepared and raising her sword into a fighting stance. A small smile graced Weiss' face as she remembered the bet she made a day prior.

"I hope you've prepared yourself to earn that reward you're looking forward to, Amaranth."

"Don't worry Mother, I made sure to use my time _Weiss-ly_ yesterday."

Weiss' eye twitched.

"…Excuse me?"

The only response Weiss got was a growing smirk on Amaranth's face.

* * *

"Don't go _Schneezy_ on me, Mother!"

Another eye twitch had Weiss frantically defending from one of Amaranth's slashes. The sight of Ruby off to the side trying to hold in laughs certainly didn't help either.

* * *

"You won't be the _Winter_ today!"

Groaning in frustration, Weiss nearly missed blocking another strike. The distracting sound of Ruby snorting out short laughs was ruining her focus. This spar was becoming annoyingly reminiscent of her sparring sessions with her sister-in-law.

* * *

" _Glyph_ me a break, Mother. _Icy_ you use that move all the time and there is _snow_ way I'll fall for it."

The string of puns had Ruby's resolve crack as she burst out laughing. Dropping her attention in frustration, Weiss sent an angry glare towards Ruby. The lapse in focus gave Amaranth the opportunity to rush in for a close strike. Despite her attempt at a last moment dodge, Weiss' side was struck as her aura took the blow.

A tense silence rested in the arena as the event sunk in.

"I…I did it?...I did it!" Dropping her sword, Amaranth cheered excitedly at having gotten a clean strike in. A shower of petals covered the floor as Ruby rushed over, spinning Amaranth in a proud hug as the two Roses cheered together.

Whether they were overjoyed over Amaranth's success or the promise of cookies was questionable.

With a sigh, Weiss reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose, shaking her head at the antics of her wife and daughter. "I suppose I'm a woman of my word. I'll order enough cookies for the next month in a short while."

With a shout of joy, Ruby and Amaranth's celebrating restarted with renewed vigor. Finally breaking apart as they laughed breathlessly, Amaranth headed out of the training room to wash up after the spare and place her weapon away.

As Ruby started to trail after her out of the room, a tug at the hood of her cloak brought her to a stop. With a slow and deliberate motion, Ruby was turned around until she was face to face with a narrowed glare. The nervous laugh and shaky smile she gave her wife did little to soften the sharp stare.

"…I'm guessing I'm in trouble, huh?..."

Ruby truly hoped those cookies would be worth it.

* * *

 **A/N: Weiss** _ **really**_ **hates puns.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the silly idea! I'm terrible at puns so I apologize to anyone who suffered through them. I regret nothing though. *Goes off to eat some Schneebler cookies*  
**

 **To Guest! Amaranth will definitely be the farthest generation I write, don't think I can go to babies of RWBabies. But their first family mission is definitely an idea I'll work on. I really am surprised people are so invested in Amaranth, so I'll keep trying to do my best with the entire Rose-Schnee family!**

 **As always, thanks to those who read the story, I hope it was enjoyable.**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks as always to those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

 **Credit for this prompt goes to the reoccurring Guest! May not be what you were expecting, but hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 20: Stowaway

The door to the empty business room swung open, as a white-haired Huntress walked calmly to the end of the large discussion table. Setting down her cases and bags full of presentation material, Weiss made sure to smooth out any wrinkles in her consistently immaculate clothing. She always needed to look properly as the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

She intended to change that today.

Though unhappy about the time spent away from her newly moved in girlfriend, Weiss had made sure to take all precautions to arrive early for this business meeting. The final discussions for her taking over of her family company were to take place today, and the heiress would not allow a simple matter of being late be what prevent her succession.

While Weiss had more than proven herself, there were still many within the company board that didn't approve of her. Constant attention was drawn to her youth and inexperience running a company, and her pro-Faunus ideals were seen as counterproductive to company profit.

Blake had made sure to show Weiss every example where that view was wrong.

Fully prepared to dismantle any argument the board members could think to throw at her, Weiss let out a sigh of relief; she was glad that today would be the final day of defending herself.

As she went to take a seat in the large chair at the head of the table, a rustling noise drew her attention. Ice blue eyes glanced around the room, finding nothing out of place. Assured she was alone, Weiss shrugged the noise off as the ventilation system.

Until the noise came again, along with the sight of one of her bags moving.

With narrowed eyes, Weiss approached the shifting parcel, drawing Myrtenaster with years of practiced ease. Unsure of what to expect, the white-haired Huntress was prepared to counter whatever potential threat lay in the bag. Reaching over cautiously, Weiss unzipped the bag slowly, careful to not set off any potential tripwires within.

The furry head that popped out of her bag was not what she was expecting.

* * *

Tapping away at the screen of a scroll, Ruby's attention was entirely focused on the game of Angry Nevermores displayed.

"C'mon, just die already, you mean little Boarbatusks. Allllmoooost-Gah!" The sudden ringing of her scroll had Ruby panic, fumbling the device in her hands as it tumbled to the floor. Picking up the scroll with a pout, Ruby let out a sigh seeing she had lost the round. Shrugging off the most recent loss, the red Huntress pulled up the call function, a beaming smile taking her pout's place as she saw it was Weiss calling.

"Weiss! Have you made it to your meeting yet? How're things going-"

"Ruby, would you care to explain this?"

The sharp glare Weiss was sending Ruby combined with the lifting of Zwei into the screen's view had the red Huntress shutting her mouth quickly. Speed was always Ruby's strong suit. Thinking fast came naturally to her as well.

"Zwei! W-What are you doing with Weiss? You should be back home, you silly dog!" Ruby's mock look of irritation at the corgi's antics was ineffective as it was overpowered by her sheer nervousness. Any chance of convincing Weiss she had not part in this was gone when Ruby cupped her hand around her mouth, stage whispering to Zwei as if Weiss couldn't hear her. "I told you to stay in the bag, Zwei!"

Ruby was certainly a fast thinker. Ideas thought up quickly, though, usually aren't the best.

"Explain. Now."

"W-Well, I was worried you might get lonely since I just moved here and now you're off at a meeting full of stuffy angry people who are just gonna argue with you and I know you said you didn't want me to come with you but I didn't want you to be alone so I stuffed Zwei in one of your bags so when it was all over you'd have him to keep you company."

As Ruby took in a breath from her ramble, Weiss could only let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Honestly. What is it with your family and treating Zwei as if he were cargo? You've shoved him in bags numerous times, your father _mailed_ him to us…Please tell me Yang doesn't do things like this?"

"U-Uh, well…There was that time with the catapult…She said she wanted to make a, um, 'dogapult'…"

Ruby shifted nervously in place as the stare Weiss gave her was entirely blank. Likewise, Zwei simply tilted his head as he waited for a response from his white-haired master. Finally breaking from her stillness, Weiss brought her hands up to rub her temples, already feeling the onset of a headache.

"Your family is insane."

"Wha- We are not! We're just…excitable! Yeah, excitable!"

"What do you expect me to do with Zwei now, Ruby? My meeting is in a few minutes! They're already looking for any reason to prevent me from taking the CEO position, and I doubt they'll overlook me bringing a pet into the board room!"

"O-Okay, just relax Weiss! This can still work, but you don't want to be all angry for your meeting," Ruby nervously pleaded, doing her best to calm her girlfriend's frustrations. Giving a shaky smile as she saw Weiss take some calming breathes, silver eyes locked on still glaring ice blue. "I know it wasn't the best idea, but I know you'll feel more comfortable knowing you have someone nearby who cares. You're going to do great, Weiss, both me and Zwei know it."

Letting out a soft sigh as she felt her tensions slip away from her girlfriend's soothing effect, Weiss relaxed back a bit in the business chair. Absently petting Zwei, the white-haired heiress gave the beaming Huntress an exasperated smile. "You're still a complete dolt."

"I know. Now, just put Zwei back in the bag and I'm sure he'll be well behaved during your meeting. Afterwards, you can play with him to get rid of any bad feelings from dealing with the stuffy business guys!"

"I suppose that's my only choice at this moment. Very well. And despite how poorly thought out this plan of yours' was…Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Ruby."

A beaming smile and small wave was the last image on the screen before Weiss set to putting Zwei back in the bag he popped out of.

* * *

Ruby had made his mission clear to him; Zwei was to keep Weiss happy during this trip.

Though he didn't understand what things such as 'Business', 'Company', or 'CEO' meant, Zwei could tell his white-haired master was being stressed by it. As the sound of people entering the room reached his ears through the bag he was waiting in, Zwei could tell her stress was only growing.

Zwei was smart enough to realize that he wasn't meant to be in this room. Torn between fulfilling his role as a loyal dog to cheer up his master and not revealing his presence, Zwei could only sit nervously in silence, sending Weiss mental support.

As the sounds of discussion broke away into heated words, Zwei's loyalty won out.

Slipping out of his hidden spot quietly, Zwei took a look at his master's expression. Though difficult to see through a well-practiced mask of indifference, Zwei could tell Weiss was growing increasingly frustrated from the meeting.

Perking his ears, Zwei silently made his way under the table, towards the loudest speaker in the room. At the end opposite Weiss, Zwei sat at the feet of a man in a suit, as a constant barrage of words were hurled towards the heiress.

Though he didn't understand the majority of the words, Zwei could tell this man was not a friend to Weiss.

Zwei was well behaved. Even when he felt his masters' distastes towards a person, Zwei made sure to always keep himself in line. Unless her truly felt someone was a threat to his family, the loyal corgi wouldn't physically act against them.

But this man was testing Zwei's self-control.

Zwei tried to remind himself that his purpose today was to keep Weiss happy. Drawing attention to himself would likely cause problems for the white-haired woman. So no matter how much Zwei disliked this suited man, he refused to let his instincts act for him.

An angry shout combined with the slamming of fists on the table had the last of Zwei's patience crumbling.

* * *

"Ow! S-Something just bit me!"

The alarmed yelp of the balding man seated across from Weiss drew the entire boardroom's attention. What had been an incensed rant about Weiss' qualities dissolved into a panicked scramble away from the table. As all eyes looked to him with disbelief, Weiss noticed out of the corner of her eye, Zwei rushing silently back into his bag.

Worry set in as Weiss realized any chance she had of winning this debate may have vanished.

"Y-You did this, didn't you!? You probably summoned one of your monsters on me!"

A white brow arched questioningly at the sudden accusation. The claim was almost accurate, yet also absurd given the situation. With an internal smirk, Weiss realized she could work with this.

"Really? During our discussion, that I remind you was being witnessed by the rest of this room, I somehow conjured a beast without anyone's notice. And I then proceeded to send it after you, still unnoticed?"

The rest of the board members' eyes narrowed on the arguementive man, who was now floundering for a more reasonable explanation. Seeing that he had none, the silent consensus of the room was that he had made an outrageous claim while losing an argument.

His credibility was next to nothing now.

As the pale-faced man sat back down, conversation resumed, though much more in Weiss' favor. A few more hours of back and forth discussion helped to ease Weiss' worries of Zwei having been found out. As the board members left the meeting room with a mix of satisfied smiles and irritated frowns, all was could do was let out a sigh.

The new CEO of the Schnee Dust Company relaxed as the reality sunk in.

With a tired smile, Weiss lifted the small corgi out of his hiding place within her business bag. With a happy yip, Zwei instantly went to work getting rid of any remaining stress the white-haired Huntress had. Absently petting Zwei's fur as she relaxed in the comfortable business chair, Weiss voiced her only thought.

"Ruby is still in trouble for smuggling you in my bag."

* * *

 **A/N: Ruby will probably get some cookies as a reward too, though.**

 **Thanks as always to those who read! I wasn't entirely sure how to go about this so it may not have been one of my better chapters, but I hope it was still decently enjoyable. And to the Guest reviewer, it may not have been what you expected, but hope it came out well enough.  
**

 **To forlorn1818! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and thought the puns were Yang worthy! Thanks for reading!**

 **To the Guest reviewer from last chapter! The puns were most likely a one-time thing, as that's more of a Yang trait. It was meant to be a diversion tactic borrowed from her aunt to gain the upper hand against Weiss! But I'm sure I can find a moment for Yang to be proud of Ammy's puns in a future chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone else who reviewed that I may have missed responding to!**

 **As always, reviews and suggestions are gladly welcome to help me improve or come up with ideas. Classes have started up so I may be a bit slow, but I'll keep writing as I have free time. I also put up some basic guidelines for suggestions on my bio, but don't feel like they need to be followed to the letter. All suggestions are very much welcome.**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello again all! Thanks as always to those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

 **Short, fluffy chapter this time. Dealing with classes and midterms, so it probably isn't great. Hope everyone can enjoy it though!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 21: Grace

Being a Huntress required years of training. It required extraordinary physical prowess. Those who lacked raw strength made up for it in lithe agility. The Huntresses who relied on their agility were an amazing sight to watch in battle. What many would expect to be primal and brutal, instead became a beautiful dance where even in the midst of battle, they could showcase their grace.

Ruby Rose was currently lacking any of her normal grace.

"Ack!...Oww…"

Tripping on the heels she had donned, Ruby quickly became acquainted with the ground face first.

Looking down with a sigh, Weiss couldn't help but shake her head at her wife's inability to walk in heels. Seeing Ruby giving her own footwear a pouty glare, the CEO made her way over to offer a hand up.

"Stand up and try it again, Ruby."

"Ugh…I hate these stupid lady stilts…"

"You were the one who wished to join me at company balls, and as such, you will need to learn how to walk properly in heels."

"But Weiss, can't I just wear my combat boots?"

"No, you cannot wear combat boots, you dolt!"

The annoyed glare sent her way dissuaded any further attempts at arguing from the off-balance Huntress. As Weiss folded her arms with a huff, Ruby took note of the CEO's always-present perfect posture, even as she wore her usual footwear. Even on missions, Weiss would continue to wear the heeled boots, and yet her fighting capabilities never diminished.

It didn't make sense.

"Seriously, how can you fight in these things, Weiss?"

"Firstly, I wear wedges. They're much more stable. And before you complain," Weiss stated, a small glare directed at Ruby as she had begun to open her mouth. Another sigh left Weiss as a pacified Ruby shut her mouth. "I will be wearing the more aesthetic heels for formal occasions. Secondly, I have many more years of practice than you. Now, try taking a few steps."

Ignoring the quiet grumbles from the red Huntress, Weiss watched Ruby take a few experimental steps. Each step was accompanied by indecipherable mutterings; instructions Ruby repeated to herself to keep a consistent pattern. The frustrated pout on her face slowly grew in a small smile of confidence, as each step taken was less shaky than the last.

"Okay! I think I'm finally starting to get the hang on this, Weiss!"

That confident expression instantly faded as Ruby proceeded to trip over her own feet. All Weiss could do was let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Staring down at her groaning wife, the CEO let out a huff as she, yet again, reached down to pull Ruby to her feet.

"Honestly. How can someone with such skilled footwork be inept in heels?"

The disappointed pout on Ruby's face turned what was intended to be a scowl into a genuine frown. The red Huntress had simply wanted to spend more time with Weiss at her business ventures, and Weiss wouldn't disagree that Ruby's presence would be a welcome relief from the droll conversations that took place at the balls.

Weiss didn't have high requirements for Ruby's ability to walk in heels. Just that she be able to walk without tripping onto the floor or mumbling a focusing chant the entire way. Enough skill for the two to share a dance would be a wonderful bonus as well.

As an idea took root in Weiss' mind, she pulled out her scroll and looked through her library of music, ignoring Ruby's confused expression as she walked off to the side. As the CEO set her scroll down, a slow symphony of instruments sounded out, the usual music to accompany a waltz.

"Forget about trying to walk for now. We're going to work on your ability to dance."

"Um, Weiss, I don't know how to dance to begin with and there's no way I'll be able to dance in these lady stilts."

With a huff, Weiss closed the distance between herself and the Huntress, the ice blue stare giving no room for argument. Placing one of Ruby's hands on her shoulder as she took the other in her own, Weiss pulled the red-clad girl closer to her with a hand at her waist.

"Just relax, dolt. I'll lead, all you need do is follow."

"I-I really don't think this is a good idea, Weiss…"

"Ruby."

As nervous silver eyes stared into calm blue, Ruby could see she wasn't getting out of this. A small nod was all Weiss needed to see before starting a slow dance, gently pulling her wife along with her. A fidgety Ruby constantly glanced down to the ground to correct her awkward steps, trying hard to not step on Weiss' own feet.

Her efforts were in vain.

"Ah! Sorry, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine Ruby, just relax," Weiss managed to say through grit teeth. Each misplaced step had the red Huntress crushing Weiss' toes, but she was determined to get through this. Ruby learned best when she didn't realize she was learning. "Stop watching the floor. Focus on me."

Managing to stop her eyes from darting about long enough, Ruby dragged her gaze up to lock on Weiss'. The expected anger and annoyance was instead replaced with loving eyes, effectively stopping Ruby from looking away.

With her focus entirely on the shining blue eyes staring into her own, Ruby's steps became remarkably more graceful.

As the music came to a slow stop, Weiss stepped back with a satisfied smile, offering Ruby a slight bow. A dazed Ruby could only think to give a return smile as she tried to give an imitation of a curtsy she had seen Weiss give once before.

Weiss made a mental note to teach Ruby how to properly do that later.

"So, um, did I do okay?"

"You did quite well, Ruby. And once you stopped overthinking, you didn't stumble once, if you hadn't noticed."

"I didn't?...Hey, yeah, I didn't! Let me try it out…"

With her new mindset, Ruby took a few steps around the room. The awkward steps were gone, and though nowhere near her normal moving speed, Ruby was easily walking in her 'lady stilts.' The ecstatic smile she gave Weiss as she rushed over to hug her told the CEO her plan had worked.

"Oh, yay! Now I can go to all those parties with you and we can dance together and I won't trip and fall everywhere or step on your feet or anything!"

"Yes, yes, I'm very proud of you, Ruby. Now would you mind releasing me? Now that you can walk properly, I need to make arrangements for our attire."

With a happy grin, Ruby let Weiss out of her clinging hug and giving her a peck on the lips. Turning on her heels with her newly acquired skill, the red Huntress rushed out of the room, waving excitedly back at her wife, who could only watch in concern as she feared another stumble. "I'm gonna go practice some more by walking around the house!"

"…Dolt."

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Weiss made her way out of the room, wincing with each step. She was going to need a lot of ice for her sore toes with how often Ruby stepped on them.

"…Ack!..."

Right after she went to pick up Ruby. Again.

* * *

 **A/N: Can't cure klutziness that easily, Weiss.**

 **Thanks as always to those who read! Reviews and suggestions are always welcome! Onto review replies!**

 **To the first Guest! I've definitely been giving the 'they're dating' idea some thought, as well as their marriage announcement, as was hinted at during the reunion chapter. So still working that idea out.**

 **As for the silver eyes, I'm probably going to avoid going too much into that until I know more about them. I'm not sure whether its something Ruby would keep secret or if Summer simply died too early to explain it to Ruby. So that idea will be put a bit on hold for a while.**

 **As for Ammy's classmates learning who she is, I'll see what I can come up with. I figure she'd probably be well known enough the same way Weiss was, so not sure how I'd want to go about that. Thanks for all the suggestions though!**

 **To the second, reoccurring Guest! Don't worry, I'm still thinking over the family hunt idea! But that was a suggestion from way back and I had been thinking it over for a while. Some ideas take longer, but they don't get scrapped or forgotten! And I'm glad it turned out so enjoyable for you!**

 **Thank you to all those who read and any reviews I may have missed responding to! Chapters will still be a bit slow and probably not the best as I deal with class stuff still. Hope everyone can keep enjoying the stories though.**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello again all! Thanks as always to those who read, review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Credit goes to the Guest from the last chapter! I know it's a bit late, but have a mother's day chapter! I did change it to Signal though, so it was Ammy's first mother's day away. Hope everyone enjoys it!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 22: Mother's day

"For the last time, Ruby, we are not letting Zwei use that… _death trap_ you call an invention."

"Aww, c'mon Weiss, it'd be sooo cool to have Zwei fighting alongside us!"

"It's an absolute danger to be near, you dunce!"

"Hey, Zwei was totally safe during the test flight!"

"But I wasn't! You nearly took off my head!"

Before Ruby could get her retort out, both women's attention was diverted to the ringing scroll on Weiss' desk. With one last irritated glare, the white-haired CEO answered the call. Seeing the face of her daughter, Weiss quickly exchanged her scowl for a soft smile. "Hello Amaranth."

"Ammy's calling?! Lemme see her! Heya Ammy!"

Ignoring the grumbling from Weiss, Amaranth watched as Ruby shoved her head into the scroll's line of view with a beaming smile. "Hello Mother, hello Mom. I just wanted to call to wish you both an early happy mother's day, as I may be too busy with classes on the actual date."

"How are you enjoying Signal so far?" Weiss asked, as she half-heartedly tried to push Ruby away. With a sigh, the white-haired CEO gave up as her Huntress wife practically sat in her lap to join the conversation.

"I bet you're doing super awesome and showing everyone how cool you are, right!?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way. But yes, I am enjoying my time here. The school is quite remarkable, and Grandfather is a wonderful teacher." Amaranth's tone was the same she would use when imitating Weiss' confidence, but the nostalgic smile she wore as she looked at her mothers showed her true feelings of the matter. "It's just a bit…difficult, being away from you both, especially with the holiday…"

The warm smiles both mothers sent her helped ease Amaranth's longing. With a final bit of chatter about Amaranth's studies and recent going on's at the Schnee manor, the family said goodbye with a final well wishing for mother's day. Still seated in her wife's lap, Ruby hummed in thought as she went over ever detail of their conversation in her mind.

"So Ammy's homesick, huh?"

"Not unexpected. She's lived in Atlas the entirety of her life with us, and now she's practically on the other side of the world. Hopefully Taiyang's presence will help."

"I still wish we could do something for her…When does her next Dust shipment leave?"

"In a few days," Weiss responded instantly, her skill at remembering schedules making it second knowledge. Recognizing the oddness of the question, Weiss arched a brow as she stared at her wife questioningly. "Why, what are you planning?"

"N-Nothing! I just thought I'd…um, sent her a present or something with the shipment!" Doing her best to lock her silver eyes on her wife's ice blue pair through her stammering, Ruby gave one of her trademark smiles. The narrowing glare made it very difficult.

"Hmm…" Scrutinizing every aspect of Ruby's behavior, Weiss could easily see through her wife's act. Ruby's sudden lean forward to peck her on the lips had her letting out a sigh as she looked away to hide a small blush. "Fine, I'll believe you for now. Now if you'd mind getting off my lap, I have work to accomplish."

"Mmmm, nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope!"

"Ruby…"

The only response Weiss got was a beaming Ruby snuggling further into her lap.

"…Dolt."

* * *

A few days went by, and Amaranth was making her way to Signal's air docks. Weiss would send her daughter a new shipment of Dust every few weeks as needed, as Amaranth's fighting style relied on Dust similarly to her mother's. Spotting the Schnee airship, Amaranth headed over to the crate of Dust already being unloaded for her.

The sound of rustling within made Amaranth pause.

"…Please tell me Mom didn't mail Zwei again…"

As Amaranth slowly lifted the lid, wary of any potentially damaged Dust vials, two pairs of silver eyes locked on each other.

"…"

"Uh…Surprise…?"

Without another word, Amaranth shut the lid and turned to walk away. A mere few steps later, Ruby burst out of the crate with a panicked look on her face. "W-Wait! You can't just leave me here, Ammy!"

Ruby watched as Amaranth turned around with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose like she'd seen Weiss do so many times. "…What are you doing here, Mom? Please don't embarrass me at school."

"W-Well, you seemed homesick when you called so I thought it'd be a nice surprise if I showed up here and now we can spend the day together and I can meet all your classmates and you don't have to be homesick since I'm here for mother's day!"

"…And why did you stow away in my Dust shipment instead of taking an airship like a normal person?"

"Uh…I wanted to see what Zwei goes through. It's surprisingly comfy. Must be because of all the packaging your Dust shipments get."

"Does Mother know you're here?"

"Psh, of course she does, Ammy! I wouldn't do something like this without telling her!"

Amaranth's only reaction was the arching of a brow as she stared at her red mother. Reaching a hand into her pocket, she slowly pulled out her scroll and brought up her contacts list.

"O-Okay! She doesn't! Please don't call her, Ammy!"

"Do you think she won't notice you missing all day?"

"Well she said some urgent business meeting came up and she wouldn't be home all day, so I figured I'd be able to get back before she noticed."

As Ruby kept trying to plead her case, the scroll in Amaranth's hands started ringing. Catching sight of who was calling, Ruby quickly make sure she was out of view of the camera, causing Amaranth to roll her eyes as she answered the call. "Hello Mother. Happy mother's day."

"Hello Amaranth. I was wondering what you were currently up to. I believe you have a free period at the moment, correct?

"Yes, I do, why do you ask?"

"Well, I felt like giving you a small surprise today, since you seemed rather nostalgic during our last call." Weiss' voice sounded odd, as if it was echoing. As the last few deliveries from the Schnee airship were unloaded onto the docks, the door to the passenger cabin opened. As Weiss Schnee stepped out onto the docks, she gave a warm smile at the sight of her daughter.

At the sight of her wife standing next to her, still sticking out of a crate full of Dust, her smile shifted to an annoyed glare.

"Ruby!" Amaranth cringed as Weiss' sudden shout carried through the still connected scroll, quickly ending the call as she stepped away from her red mother to avoid any fallout. "What are you doing here, you dolt? How did you even get…Did you stow away in Amaranth's Dust Shipment?!"

"O-Okay so that may be what it looks like but I promise there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this!"

"Which is!?"

"Uh…Hey, hold on…You said you had a business meeting…"

"T-That's…" Ice blue eyes glanced around as Weiss tried to come up with an excuse. Ruby's antics were a begrudgingly accepted occurrence, but for Weiss to have lied to serve an impulsive urge was an entirely different matter. "That doesn't matter! What were you thinking, stowing away in a Dust contain? You could've blown us out of the air!"

"But I didn't! Lets just ignore that and focus on the fact that we both had the same awesome idea as Ammy's mothers!"

Amaranth stood back from the bickering couple, sighing with a small smile as she watched her mothers. As Ruby tried to pull Weiss in for a hug despite her insistence on scolding her reckless wife, Amaranth already felt like she was back at home in the Schnee manor.

That feeling still remained, even as Ruby overreached for Weiss and toppled the crate full of Dust. The resulting explosion covered the two in a cloud of elements.

"Ruby, you dolt!"

* * *

 **A/N: Great mothers think alike!**

 **Was busy a lot of last week and then proceeded to get sick, so this chapter is a bit late. But happy mother's day to all readers! Hope everyone could enjoy it.**

 **Reviews and suggestions are always welcome, I'll do my best with them!**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello! I doubt there are that many still waiting for updates on this, but apologies for the long wait in between chapters for those who are.**

 **Things got really busy for a while, and I had a bad case of writer's block, which probably shows with this chapter. I hope it's at least somewhat enjoyable though.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 23: Prototype

"Ruby, what exactly is… _that_?"

The sight of a happy Zwei smiling up at her with a wagging tail was usually a pleasant sight to Weiss. The addition of a large backpack-like contraption attached to the small corgi had the CEO understandably unnerved.

It didn't help that it looked suspiciously like a rocket.

"Isn't it awesome!?" The sheer excitement on Ruby's face only had Weiss more nervous.

"But what exactly is it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Silver eyes stared confusedly at the CEO, the tilt of Ruby's head showing her inability to understand how Weiss couldn't tell what her invention was. The exasperated glare sent her way had Ruby quickly moving to explain, not having lost any of her glee. "It's a jetpack for Zwei! You know how he's really good at finding Grimm? I figure with this, he can come with us on missions and then just fly away to safety when fights start! Isn't it awesome!?"

Understanding Ruby's reasons was simple enough. Understanding how Zwei's safety led to a jet-pack was a different matter altogether.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Ruby."

"Wha- c'mon Weiss! At least give it a chance! Here, I'll show you how it works."

"Ruby, I really don't think it's a good-"

Before she could say anymore, Weiss watched Ruby pull out a controller, instantly pressing the large red button in the center. The CEO cringed as the sounds of a rocket igniting reached her ears. Weiss nervously looked over just in time to see the jetpack slide off of Zwei's body and careen out an open window.

Three pairs of eyes watched the jet-propelled pack fade off in the horizon.

"…"

"Uh…test flight number one…?"

* * *

"Okay, so I think I've worked out all of the bugs in the design," exclaimed an excited Ruby as she dragged a glaring Weiss into her workshop's testing area. Once again, the sight of a happy Zwei wearing the backpack-like object met the CEO's eyes. The various additions added to the contraption since last time only further worried the white-haired woman.

"You still haven't given up on this ridiculous idea, Ruby?"

"Trust me, I've made sure it works this time, Weiss! It'll be totally awesome!"

Before Weiss could object to what she assumed would be another disaster, Ruby had already activated the machine, the power of the jets having been notably reduced since the last test. The white-haired CEO watched with a bit of awe as the small corgi was lifted gently into the air, hovering above the two women's heads. "See? I told you it'd be totally awesome, Weiss!"

With an exasperated sigh, Weiss took in the sight of Zwei happily floating in the air, enjoying his new vantage point. Doing her best to hide how impressed she was, lest Ruby be too encouraged to explore her more outlandish ideas, Weiss watched as Zwei swayed in the air as his head swiveled to see the room. "I suppose it has turned out better than I expected it to. How exactly do you control it?"

"Huh?"

"The jetpack. How do you steer it while Zwei is flying?"

"…Uh…."

"…Ruby."

As silver eyes nervously looked anywhere but at the narrowing pair of ice blue, Zwei caught notice of animals scampering around outside the window. As was his dog instincts to do, Zwei let out a happy bark as he leaned towards the open space, his momentum causing the jetpack to carry him out into the open, as two panicked Huntresses rushed after him.

"Zwei! Don't chase any birds!"

* * *

Letting out a tired sigh, Weiss brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose as Ruby nervously stood in front of her, yet another controller held in her hands.

"O-Okay, so I know the last few times didn't work out all that, you know, great," the nervous rambling of the red reaper showed she was clearly aware of her wife's waning patience. Silver eyes worriedly checked over the updated controller to make sure everything was in working order. "But I promise I've gotten everything thought out, Weiss!"

The irritated glare she received made her already nervous smile falter.

"Let's just get this over with, Ruby. I have a lot of work I need to get done."

Determined to not look worse in front of her already unimpressed wife, Ruby quickly went to work activating the flight enabling pack for what she hoped was the final test. Zwei's ever-present happy smile remained as he was once again lifted into the air, Ruby's new controller letting her control the direction and height he flew through the air.

"See, Weiss!? I told you I got it to work! Now Zwei can totally come with us on missions and stuff!"

"I'll admit, it is impressive, Ruby. However, I still don't think it would be a good idea to bring Zwei with us on Grimm hunts. He might be safe from ground based Grimm, but what if a Nevermore shows up?"

The excited gleam in Ruby's eyes as she spun to stare at Weiss had the CEO worrying about what she had mistakenly said.

"Not a worry, Weiss! I've thought of something for exactly that kind of situation! I took some old parts from Crescent Rose and made a bunch of modifications to Zwei's jetpack!"

"You did what!?"

Before Weiss could argue against is, Ruby was eagerly pressing a new button on her controller. Shining silver eyes watched in joy as multiple scythe blades sprung out of the pack, defending the corgi from hypothetical attackers. Terrified blue eyes watched as one of the blades cut through the straps tying the pack to the small dog.

As Zwei dropped gently to the floor, both Huntresses watched as the, now off-balance, jetpack covered in blades flew randomly around the room. As the flying death trap careened towards the white-haired CEO, her Huntress instincts kicked in as she shielded herself with a glyph, the machine crashing against the solid manifestation of aura before smashing into the nearby wall.

The contraption gave one final burst of it's engines before erupting into a puff of smoke.

Ruby was a mix of emotions. Concern for her wife. Sorrow for her recent invention's destruction. And fear for her own wellbeing. As the sharp glare of the CEO spun to lock onto her, her fear quickly won out.

"No more jetpacks, you dolt!"

* * *

 **A/N: Ruby couldn't help but make it a weapon.**

 **Apologies again for the long wait for a new chapter. School has gotten very busy unfortunately, and I dealt with a bad case of writer's block after taking a formal writing class for my gen ed. Kinda sucked the fun out of writing for a while, and I don't think i'd be able to write very well in that situation, which this chapter was probably an example of.**

 **Things are still busy, so my updates will likely still be a bit spaced out and my stories will probably be a bit bleh as I shake off the rust, but I mostly wanted people to know I haven't given up on writing these stories. I'm hoping that with the holidays and Volume 4 coming starting soon, that i'll have the time and inspiration to write more soon.**

 **With that said, thank you to all those who still read these stories. Your patience is greatly appreciated. And I'm sorry to anyone who may have given up on these stories due to the delay.**

 **Thanks as always to my reviewers from the last chapter, especially the Guest reviewer, glad you can still enjoy reading it a second time. Reviews and prompt suggestions are always welcomed!**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello! Thanks as always to those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed last chapter! Glad it was at least a bit enjoyable.**

 **Happy Halloween! Here's a silly Halloween chapter, though I'm calling it Grimm Hallow in Remnant. Probably plenty of other better Halloween chapters out, bu hope this is somewhat enjoyable!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 24: Trick or Treat

Standing in front of an exasperated white-haired CEO was a grinning red Huntress, proudly flaring out her cloak as she excitedly tried to gauge her wife's reaction to her appearance. Rather, her lack of reaction.

"What, exactly, are you doing?"

"Wha- I'm showing you my Grimm Hallow costume, Weiss! Isn't it great?! I decided to go as a vampire this year!"

With the newly learned knowledge, Weiss took a closer look at her overly enthusiastic wife's outfit. With a dainty arched bow, the CEO found nothing more than Ruby's usual gothic ensemble and a pair of false fangs. "You don't look any different, Ruby."

"Wha- I totally do! See, I have more lace on my skirt than normal! And my usual cloak is rose red, but this one is obviously blood red!"

"…Obviously."

"You're just jealous of how much candy I'm gonna get with my awesome costume!"

"This holiday is intended for children, you dolt. And despite how little you act like it, you're a grown woman," letting out a sigh from her wife's antics, Weiss brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. Folding her arms as she stared down her slightly pouting partner, the CEO fixed a tired glare on the 'Vampiress.' "Just focus on making sure Amaranth enjoys tonight. Speaking of which, did you finish getting her ready?"

The sound of two pairs of light footsteps answered Weiss' question, as a six-year-old Amaranth entered the lobby with Zwei tottering in behind her. The normally frosty CEO couldn't help but smile upon seeing her daughter dressed as an Ursa cub and the corgi in his bunny costume that Weiss always managed to convince Ruby not to get rid of. "You both look adorable."

"Well, that's three out of four! Your turn, Weiss!"

Turning to her grinning wife, Weiss arched a brow as she hesitantly spoke up. The excited look on Ruby's face had her taking a step back in caution. "My turn for…what?"

"A costume, of course! You didn't think I'd let you go out without one, did you?"

"Um, no, Ruby, I think I'd rather-"

"Nope! You're wearing a costume!" Before Weiss could continue to protest, Ruby had rush forward in a storm of rose petals, sweeping the overwhelmed CEO upstairs as a curious Amaranth and Zwei stared after them.

* * *

Staring into the full-length mirror, ice blue eyes analyzed the long white dress Ruby had picked out for the CEO to wear as a costume.

"Well…It's not as bad as I was expecting. But what exactly is it, Ruby?"

"It's a ghost costume! I figured it'd work great since you have white hair and are already so, you know, weirdly pale," the excited Huntress trailed off as her wife's sharp gaze narrowed with each growing description that left her mouth. Letting out a nervous laugh as silver eyes looked anywhere but into the pair of ice blue as Ruby tried to think quickly. "I-I mean, um, you're just so supernaturally beautiful, that only a ghost suited you! Yeah, uh, that's why I picked it, totally!"

The narrowed glare stayed on the fidgeting Huntress a few seconds longer, before Weiss let out a huff, folding her arms as she headed back to the lobby where Amaranth and Zwei had been waiting patiently. "Dolt. Anyways, we should be heading out. Amaranth, do you have your bag for holding all the sweets you'll receive?"

With a confident smile, Amaranth lifted small bag up to show her mother her preparedness. Though she chose to leave out the part where Zwei had gone to retrieve it for her. "I'm all ready, Mama!"

Returning her daughter's smile with her own of pride, Weiss looked back over to her energetic 'Vampiress' wife.

Her wife who had suddenly brought out several similar bags to the one Amaranth was holding.

"I'm ready too, Weiss!"

"…What do you think you're doing with those?"

"Huh? Trick or treating, of course…?"

"…You were serious before?"

"…Uh…"

Staring at the blank stare of her wife as if she had just asked why the sky was green, all Weiss could do was bring her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, her eyes closing as she let out yet another sigh. Weiss had a feeling she would be sighing a lot tonight.

"Ruby. You're a grown woman. You can't honestly expect people to give you candy just because you claim to be wearing a costume."

"W-Well, it's not like they need to know I'm an adult. I'm still shorter enough that people think I'm young…"

"…I refuse to watch you embarrass yourself in an attempt to get treats. Do what you want, dunce. I'll take Amaranth to properly get her own sweets."

"Wha- Weiss, wait!" Before Ruby could attempt to persuade her wife that there was no issue, Weiss had already ushered Amaranth and Zwei out of the Schnee manor. Staring at the retreating figures of her wife, daughter, and dog, Ruby couldn't help but pout as she realized she had to go trick or treating on her own.

"Well, fine. I'm not sharing any of my candy with Weiss then."

* * *

As the night grew longer and darker, Weiss walked into the Schnee manor, an increasingly sleepy Amaranth held in her arms as Zwei scampered in after the pair. With a small smile, the CEO set her daughter down, watching with a bit of a smirk as the little girl attempted to stave off sleep for a while longer, clutching her bag filled to the brim with candy.

"I'm glad you had fun tonight, Amaranth. You should wait until tomorrow until you eat any of your sweets though, alright?"

The tired attempt at a pout didn't last long as the young Schnee nearly nodded off on her feet, reluctantly agreeing to her mother's wishes as she rubbed at the sleep invading her eyes. Sending her daughter a warm smile, Weiss picked Amaranth back up into her arms before looking around the lobby entrance, seeing no sign of her Huntress wife.

"Now, I just need to find where Ruby went off to…"

As if on cue, the front entrance doors swung open with a burst of rose petals. The groans of laborious effort instantly drew the white-haired woman's attention, turning to look at what disaster Ruby had caused this time.

The numerous giant bags practically bursting at the seams from candy were not what she was expecting.

"Phew, that took a while to get here even with my semblance…Oh! Heya Weiss!" Looking up from catching her breath, the excitable red Huntress gave her wife a victorious grin. Gesturing back to the spoils of her adventure, Ruby stood proudly as she watched her sleepy daughter's expression widen from the near mountain of treats. "I told you no one would have a problem giving me candy! Isn't this so awesome?!"

Ruby's happy expression slowly faded as all she received was Weiss' blank stare, before her longest sigh of the night.

"You're not eating all of that candy, you dolt."

* * *

 **A/N: Ruby will play up her childishness for the sake of free candy!**

 **Thanks as always for reading! I hope this was somewhat enjoyable, since I wanted to try to get out a Halloween chapter. Still busy with classes and trying to get back into a writing mindset, but Volume 4's start definitely helped.**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it even as I was working through a slump. And regarding the Guest reviewer's suggestion of a bedtime story chapter a few reviews back, that's definitely a cute idea, so I'll see what I can come up with around it.**

 **Reviews and suggestions are always welcome to help me know what I did right or wrong, or provide prompts for future chapters. I try to always give credit for prompt ideas in the opening author note.**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello! Thanks as always to those who've read, reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

 **School. Finals. Bleh. Sorry again for the long wait. That aside, happy holidays everyone! I wanted to get this out around now as a sort of winter themed chapter. Hope everyone can enjoy it a bit.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 25: Cold War

Ice blue eyes stared up at the cloud-filled sky, watching each unique flake to fall to the world below. Wrapped in plenty of warm clothing, the CEO could enjoy the gentle snowfall in comfort in the Schnee Manor's expansive grounds. The pristine white snow and quiet calmness had Weiss letting out a content sigh, reveling in the much-needed tranquility of the situation.

A tranquility that ended as a snowball collided with Weiss' head.

"Ruby!"

"I'm sorry! I thought you would be able to dodge it!"

"Of course I'm not going to be able to dodge it when you throw it out of nowhere, you dolt!"

Ruby's slightly apologetic look did little to stop the icy glare she received, as she struggled to keep from laughing at the sight of her wife with snow still covering her head. Behind the red Huntress was an eight-year-old Amaranth doing her best to stifle her giggles.

With an annoyed sigh, Weiss brushed the clinging snow off of herself. Folding her arms, the CEO gave her wife another exasperated look. "So would you care to explain why you felt the need to ambush me with snow?"

Managing to get her near laughing fit under control, Ruby gave her irritated wife one of her trademark smiles, which only grew wider as the look of anger lessened slightly. "Well, I thought it would be fun if the three of us had a snowball fight! You're usually busy with all of your burn Dust deals whenever there's a bunch of snow, but you finally have some free time!"

The identical looks of hopeful excitement on the two Roses' faces had the last of Weiss' anger fade away. With a small bit of remorse over her recent extra work hours, the CEO figured it couldn't hurt to play along with their game.

"Very well. What exactly are the rules to this, then?"

"There are no rules to a snowball fight, Weiss! You just have fun! Though there are teams!" A quick pivot in the snow had the Huntress' thick red winter cloak swinging with her as she turned towards her daughter. Two pairs of silver eyes locked as Ruby gave Amaranth an excited look. "Who's team do you wanna be on, Ammy?"

The young Rose-Schnee looked between her two mothers in indecision. Her white-haired mother would likely be angry at not being picked, but the red-cloaked mother would end up looking like a kicked puppy if she was left on her own.

A lose-lose situation for any eight-year-old.

"Just so you know, I've had tons of snowball fights with Yang. I don't think Weiss can even make a snowman."

"I'll be on mommy's team," the white and red haired girl exclaimed, oblivious to the irritated look Weiss was sending Ruby. With a beaming grin, Ruby picked her daughter up happily, carrying her on her shoulders as she turned back towards Weiss.

"Well now that teams are settled, let's have a ten minute preparation time!" With one last smile sent to her wife, Ruby ran off past some trees, looking for a proper area for her and Amaranth to set up. Exasperated with the whole situation, Weiss simply stood in the snow, sending an annoyed glare to the retreating figures of her wife and daughter.

"Fine then. If they're going to outnumber me, then I'll use my own advantages."

Weiss' annoyed look shifted into a small smile as a glyph formed in the snow behind her.

* * *

Carrying an armful of snowballs, Ruby and Amaranth crept along a tree line as they tried to scout for Weiss' position. Despite their attempts at stealth, the black and red clothed Huntress was visible in the white snow for miles around.

"Alright Ammy, this is gonna be totally awesome! We'll get the jump on Weiss and completely cover her with snow before she even knows what hit her!"

"Do you think Mama will be hard to win against?"

"Nah! I bet you that she hasn't even finished making her…first snowball…uhh…"

As the two Roses came around hillside, Ruby's confident claim trailed off as silver eyes stared up at the two-story wall of snow. Standing atop the fort wall and surrounded by piles of snowballs was a smug Weiss, smirking down at her wife and daughter as glyphs were still forming snow into spheres.

"Sorry, what was that Ruby? I haven't even finished one snowball? I disagree."

"Wha- No fair! Weiss, you can't use glyphs, that's cheating!"

"Hmph. You said it yourself, dunce. There are no rules for a snowball fight. Now then, Amaranth, would you care to redo your decision?"

Wide silver eyes glanced between the handful of snowballs Ruby held and the full stocked garrison Weiss had created. Ruby's pleading look was met with Amaranth's own apologetic one.

"Sorry Mommy, but I think I'm gonna join Mama's side."

Wearing a look of betrayal, all Ruby could do was watch meekly as Amaranth ran up to join Weiss. The white-haired CEO let her smirk grow as numerous glyphs lifted the snowballs in the air, an entire barrage aimed at the red-garbed Huntress.

Rose petals were all that were seen as the volley of snow crashed down where Ruby had been standing.

* * *

"Do you think Mommy will just hide now?" Questioning silver eyes looked up at ice blue as Amaranth sat atop the snow fort, kicking her legs back and forth after Ruby's prompt retreat led to a lack of action. Standing calmly with her arms folded, Weiss scanned the surrounding area for any glimpses of red.

"Ruby doesn't give up that easy. That dolt is probably coming up a plan as she always does. Probably a completely insane one, at that."

Weiss' gaze narrowed as she finally spotted a red blur trailing rose petals speeding in from the distance. Trying to figure out what her wife was up to, the CEO watched as Ruby merely continued shortening the distance between them as her speed grew.

Realizing too late what Ruby was planning, Weiss watched as a red shape rushed past her and Amaranth, trailing a powerful gust of wind.

A gust of wind carrying hundreds of snowballs along with it.

As the snow fort collapsed from the onslaught of projectiles, all that was left was Weiss and Amaranth, shielded under a series of glyphs. Forcing the piles of snow away from them, Weiss managed to pull herself out of the snow mound enough to spot her grinning wife.

"Ruby! You complete dolt!"

"Hehe, round two goes to me! So Ammy, wanna switch sides again?"

With a nervous look between her furious mother and the demolished snow fort, Amaranth managed to dig herself out of the snow enough to make her way over to her red mother. "Um, sorry Mama."

Picking up her daughter with a renewed grin, Ruby rushed back to her prepared area, excited for the next round. Notably less happy about the outcome was a glaring Weiss, her eye twitching from Ruby's inane antics.

The massive glyph appearing behind the white-haired Huntress spoke of her readiness for this game to be over.

* * *

Within Ruby's own small snow fort, the Huntress and her daughter were preparing their next batch of snowballs. The eager grin on Ruby's face showed how eager she was for a repeat of the previous round, thinking her strategy as unbeatable. The less eager look on Amaranth's face showed her concern about her white-haired mother's short temper.

"Do you think Mama will be really mad? What if she comes after us before we're ready?"

"You worry too much, Ammy. Weiss always tries to plan too much, so she's probably just rebuilding her fort. She'll be too focused on defense, so we'll just throw even more snow at her! It's gonna be totally awesome!"

The confident grin Ruby wore did little to convince Amaranth, though she reluctantly followed her mother outside their fort to place their finished snowballs with the rest.

Both Roses' expressions shifted to terrified awe as they stepped outside, two pairs of widening silver eyes staring up at Weiss' summoned Knight.

The Knight who happened to be carrying a snowball the size of a Goliath.

"I think I'm done being on your team," Amaranth said calmly, dropping her armful of snow to the ground as she made her way back to the Schnee manor. She found the warmth of the house and the absence of semblance powered snowball wars much more enjoyable.

Ruby, meanwhile, was nervously smiling at her clearly agitated wife.

"U-Um, Weiss, we can talk this over, can't we? Please? I-I mean, this was just a fun family game so it's not like we need to get so worked up over it, right? Right?"

The forced smile faded along with any hope Ruby had as Weiss' sharp glare only grew sharper.

The geyser of snow resulting from the Knight's throwing of the snow mound could be seen from the other side of the manor.

* * *

 **A/N: I think Ruby lost.**

 **Thanks as always for reading! I hope this chapter was enjoyable, I still feel rusty and all. Again, sorry for the long delays, I ended up with a lot of gen ed classes this quarter and they just ate up so much time. Only been on break for less than a week.**

 **Hopefully I'll have the time and drive to get a few more chapters before the next quarter starts. Thank you to those who have patiently waited though, I'm glad these are enjoyable enough that I hope they're worth the wait, though I doubt they are.**

 **Reviews and suggestions are always welcome so I know what I've been doing right or wrong, or to give prompts for new chapters. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and suggested ideas before!**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks as always to those who read/review/favorite/follow and all that!**

 **Hopefully everyone is somewhat used to the time gaps in between chapters, little spare time and writer's block kinda slow it all down. Thank you to those who patiently wait for my silly little stories. Hope this one is semi-enjoyable, though dunno how good it is.**

 **Prompt reinforced by jaffa3.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and it's characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Red, White, and Pink**

Chapter 26: Books

Wide silver eyes full of curiosity stared up into a pair of nervous amber, awkwardly attempting not to be intimidated by the bright innocence.

"Thanks for showing up on such short notice, Blake," said a red clad Huntress as she grabbed the remainder of her things. An exasperated Weiss could be seen standing outside the open doorway, impatiently waiting for her wife. Ruby sent the white haired CEO a nervous smile before turning back to the Faunus. "Weiss is already pretty mad about how late we are."

Managing to pull her gaze away from the nine-year-old Amaranth's curious stare, Blake met the nearly identical silver pair of Ruby's.

"Not that I mind, Ruby, but wouldn't Yang be a better choice for this?"

"Well I was gonna call her first...but the last time she babysat, uh...well, Weiss was really, really against asking her, so...yeah."

An arched brow showed Blake's curiosity, but past experience told her she was better off not asking. Still doing her best to ignore the intense gaze of the little girl, the Faunus tried to get any last minute advice she could. "I've just never really dealt with kids much, what exactly should I do?"

"Kids are totally easy, Blake! You just gotta have fun with Ammy is all," Ruby said with a bright smile. Before the Faunus could ask for more information, the angry shout of Ruby's name had the Huntress scrambling to exit the building. "Ah, gotta go! Okay, have fun Ammy, be good for Blake, love you, bye!"

Watching the burst of rose petals as Ruby rushed after her annoyed wife into their waiting car, Blake realized she was now alone with the little girl; the gaze that never moved from her told her as much.

As anxious as she was to do so, the Faunus managed to drag her amber eyes to the pair of silver, still staring eagerly up at soft spoken woman. Blake had nothing against the little girl, she simply never spent any time with her alone, a task more suited to her boisterous Aunt.

Desperate for something to say in the silence, Blake tried to imagine the little girl as a smaller version of Ruby, recalling what she could of the Huntress' mentions of her childhood. "Umm, so...do you...like books?"

The bright smile that grew on Amaranth's face had the Faunus wondering whether she said the right thing or made a terrible mistake.

* * *

Books. Books. And even more books.

When Amaranth had asked if they could go to the mansion's library, she had assumed it would be a simple study with a bookcase or two. The massive room with two floors worth of rows and rows of bookcases packed full proved her undeniably wrong.

"Mama mostly reads big books with lots of words I don't know in them, but Mommy reads me fun stories all the time! They have knights, and princesses, and Grimm, and all kinds of magic!"

The blinding smile of the little girl enthusing about her favorite stories was enough to even make the normally gloomy Faunus crack a smile. If Ruby was like this as a child, Blake instantly understood why Yang was so willing to read her as many books as she did.

As the shining silver eyes spun to look at her again, Blake prepared herself for the Ruby-like enthusiasm the girl seemed to have inherited. "So what kind of books do you read? Fun ones? Or ones like Mama reads?"

Pushing aside the thought of the collection of _Ninjas of Love_ series waiting for her at home, Blake tried to think of how to explain her usual genres to the young child. "I suppose they would be a bit more like Weiss', they would probably be a bit too much for you to understand yet. I do enjoy fairy tales too, though."

The look of awe on Amaranth's face showed how impressed she was, clearly wishing she could enjoy the books her more mature mother would read. With a spark of recognition, the little girl rushed off down an aisle, with a curious Blake following after her.

"This is one of my favorite books! Mommy reads it to me all the time, and even Mama does sometimes!"

Stopping in front of a bookcase, Amaranth excitedly pointed up at a thick book of fairy tales on one of the higher shelves. Before Blake could stop her, the little girl had started trying to climb up the frame to reach her desired book, instantly setting the Faunus on edge.

Noticing the signs of Amaranth's grip slipping, Blake quickly rushed in, grabbing the little girl out of the air before deftly snatching each book that came tumbling with her before they could land on either of them. With a sigh of relief, Blake put all of the books back on their respective shelves, making sure to grab the fairy tale book Amaranth had pointed out, before turning back to the little girl.

Any thoughts of warning the little girl about doing dangerous things was lost as the sparkling pair of silver eyes stared up at her, an open mouthed expression of amazement to match.

"That...was amazing! Mommy said you were always like a ninja, but you totally are! That was so cool how you saved me!"

The sheer amount of praise had Blake awkwardly fidgeting in place, trying her best not to let the little girl's claims to get to her. Amaranth's excitement was contagious though, eventually leading to the Faunus feeling a bit proud of herself.

Pride that quickly vanished at the sound of a small bark.

Blinking in confusion, Amaranth looked around the bookcases as the shadow clone faded away, seeing only Zwei as he sauntered over to her. Following the corgi's gaze, she looked up at the bookcase, seeing Blake perched atop the frame as she glared down at the small animal.

"I forgot Ruby brought her dog here."

* * *

 **A/N: The return of Blake's nemesis!**

 **Thanks as always for reading! People have been asking for more Blake, though I'm not sure how well I wrote her. Had a bit of writer's block for this one too, so it may seem kinda rushed or short, but I hope it was a bit enjoyable anyways.**

 **As always, reviews and suggestions are greatly welcomed! My spare time is always a bit limited, but I still enjoy writing these silly stories, and have no plans to stop as far as I know. Prompts are great for always giving me ideas in case I'm stuck in a rut. Thank you to all those who've made suggestions so far!**

 **Until next time, keep moving forward.**

 **~Nekonyaneko**


End file.
